THRILLER
by Lylys
Summary: Des vacances de rêve au beau milieu d'un été ennuyeux du monde ninja ? Une aubaine ! Même avec les ninjas de Konoha, c'est du bonheur pour Temari ! Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Que le programme de détente vire au rouge. Au rouge sang. Fiction sur le thème du thriller. Elle sera noire, psychologique, un peu gore d'où le rated M , à suspense, et bien sûr de la romance.
1. Partie I Prologue

**Une fiction comment ?**

Pensez vous.  
Une fiction sur le thème du thriller comme son titre l'indique. Noire. Sanglante. Psychologique.  
Bref, ne venez pas cherchez une histoire amusante ! (Même si je garde de l'humour et de la romance) Je compte bien vous faire pleurer.

**Autre à propos de la fiction ?**

Elle sera en deux parties. Tous les ninjas y seront présent. Temari sera le personnage principal (surtout de la seconde partie).

**Mon fontionnement cette fois-ci ?**

Je **tente** un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.  
Cette fiction est également publiée sur un blog (Naruto-thriller-fic).  
Chaque chapitre aura sa musique de fond, facultative mais qui sera séléctionnée en fonction de l'ambiance souhaitée.

Je ne dis pas que cela sera une bonne fiction, à vous de jugez ! ;D

* * *

**Thriller**

**PARTIE I : Folie meurtrière**

**Prologue :**

**« _Les plus pessimistes d'aujourd'hui ont été les plus optimistes autrefois. Ils poursuivaient de vaines illusions. L'échec les a découragés._ »**** Hou Che**

...

Vendredi 16 Août, 19h.

Vous qui trouvez et lisez ces pages. Vous qui ne savez rien de moi ni de cette tragédie. Laissez-moi vous racontez. Laissez-moi épancher mes traumatismes et mes souffrances aussi nombreuses qu'insupportables. Lisez-moi. Comprenez-moi. Aidez-moi…

Si vous souhaitez une histoire gaie, avec une fin heureuse et toute la légèreté du bonheur qui s'en accompagne, passez votre chemin. Vous ne trouverez ici que le rapport de la réalité, de la vérité. Que les larmes provoquées par la perte et le sang. Que la douleur et l'horreur. Seule dans cette chambre vide, je n'ai que ce récit pour me raccrocher à la vie. A quoi se résume mon existence actuelle ? Du papier habilement subtilisé et un crayon ramassé au sol. Je souffre de la solitude, loin de tout ce qui m'était cher. Je ne suis entourée que d'étrangers. Ils me croient folle mais il n'en est rien. Certains me pensent même coupable. Que c'est insensé…

Ce qui s'est passé là bas n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pas à nous. Nous n'avions rien à nous reproché. Rien fait de mal. Rien demandé… Lisez-donc et jugez par vous-même ce qui s'est passé. Voyez ce qu'est le véritable enfer.

Sabaku no Temari.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut les gens ! =D

Le début est volontairement joyeux, c'est plus contrasté avec la suite !

[Pour ceux qui aurait lu certaines de mes anciennes fictions : Julia est dorénavant baptisée Maïlys (pour raison de caprice d'auteur). Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, de toute façon elle change toujours pas mal d'une fiction à l'autre~

Pour les autres, oui il y a une OC, non elle n'est pas personnage principal, sont rôle est mineur. ]

* * *

**Musique de fond : OST de Naruto, Main theme **(Désolée, je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien, je modifirai)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**« _J'ai d'imposants souvenirs ensevelis au fond de mon âme _****_comme ces productions marines qui s'aperçoivent par les temps calmes, et que les flots de la tempête jette par fragments sur la grève._**** » Balzac**

_Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Il y a de ça un mois, je m'en souviens si bien…_

C'était l'été à Konoha. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et pas le moindre travail à l'horizon ! Pas une mission ! Même les chats restaient sagement à l'ombre et au frais chez eux, par conséquent, pas besoin de les ramener à leur maîtres… Tsunade désespérait dans son bureau en écoutant les plaintes incessantes de ses ninjas. Pas qu'ils étaient contre le repos que cela leur procurait, mais être obligés de rester à Konoha alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de travail c'était pénible ! Surtout qu'avec ce beau temps, tous rêvaient de vacances ! Mais sans pouvoir se les offrir. Pas de boulot, pas d'argent. Et puis en cas d'un quelconque danger, pas moyens que les défenseurs du village s'en aillent !

Cependant, certains allaient partir. Oh que oui ! Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir Naruto toutes les demi-heures en train d'hurler dans son bureau que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Marre de Lee qui était tout aussi insupportable avec sa fleur de la jeunesse. Marre de Sakura qui n'avait de cesse de se plaindre de la chaleur lors de leurs entraînements. Marre de Shikamaru qui ne peut plus dormir parce qu'il a trop chaud. Marre de Kiba qui venait lui dire que les chiens de la famille Inuzuka s'ennuyaient. Marre d'Hinata et Neji qui, de la part du chef de famille, se permettaient de lui reprocher le manque d'activité au village. Marre de Gai qui avait attrapé une insolation à faire des pompes en plein soleil. Marre de Chôji qui trouvait moins de saveur à sa nourriture à cause de la chaleur. Marre de Shizune qui lui avait encore confisqué sa bouteille d'alcool. Marre de tous ! Et en ce moment précis, marre de Sabaku no Temari et Kankurô qui venaient à Konoha en congés ! Le Kazekage, Gaara, osait lui écrire que sa famille se surmenait trop pour l'aider et qu'il les envoyait donc prendre un peu l'air à Konoha ! Le monde se serait-il ligué contre elle ?

Elle posa la lettre sur son bureau et soupira avant de regarder les deux ninjas de Suna qui se tenaient debout face à elle. Qu'allait-elle faire d'eux ? Et des autres ? Il est vrai que certaines années, elle accordait des vacances aux ninjas méritants, les envoyant où ils le souhaitaient. Mais là, ils n'étaient pas méritant du tout ! Juste une bande d'emmerdeurs ! Bon certes, ils comptaient à présent parmi les effectifs des meilleurs ninjas du pays mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour leur faire prendre la grosse tête. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire ces sales gosses. Cependant l'envie de les envoyer loin, mais alors très loin d'ici, était la plus forte. Aussi fixa-t-elle ses deux invités forcés qui s'impatientaient et s'inquiétaient de la voir ainsi muette. Elle leur adressa un joli sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais où ils surent déceler une pointe de satisfaction personnelle.

- Ca vous tente un petit voyage sur une île ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent perplexes. Temari sentait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et Kankurô était méfiant par nature.

- Quel genre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien voyez-vous, je compte vous envoyez sur une petite île qui est la propriété de Konoha. Pour des vacances ça serait agréable non ? Imaginez, trois semaines dans un endroit paradisiaque… Un climat agréable, une eau azurée, un manoir spacieux et de belles forêts ombragées ! Enuméra-t-elle.

Temari lui trouvait un air de guide touristique et ne se défaisait pas de l'idée qu'elle tentait de les arnaquer. Cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Cette femme, cette Hokage aussi vile que sournoise allait leur offrir des vacances sur une île ? Tout frais payés ? Soit elle voulait se débarrasser d'eux soit ils allaient se faire avoir ! Mais son frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Vraiment ? C'est super ! S'écria-t-il charmé.

- N'est ce pas ?

- On part quand ? S'impatienta le jeune homme.

- Dès que j'ai prévenu et convaincu les autres.

Elle ne lâchait pas son sourire mais déjà l'euphorie était retombée. Quels autres ? Songeait Kankurô. Temari soupira. C'était couru d'avance !

- Oui, je compte bien donner quelques vacances à certaines de mes ninjas aussi. Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénients à ce que ceux que vous connaissez déjà vous accompagne ? Je parle de ceux de votre promotion évidement.

L'idée déjà, plaisait moins aux deux invités. Bien qu'ils aient de bons amis dans ces personnes, il y en avait aussi qu'ils ne supportaient pas… Ca ne sera pas des vacances si l'autre râleur devait être là. Se disait Temari en pensant à l'énergumène qui avait faillit la battre durant l'examen chunin et qui, depuis, arrivait à lui pourrir la vie. Enfin, elle le lui rendait bien ! Cette pensée la fit sourire.

- J'imagine que de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix ? Fit-elle à l'adresse de l'Hokage.

- Bingo ! Bien, vous pouvez gagnez votre hôtel mais éviter de défaire vos bagages, je vais prévenir mes hommes et vous partirez demain matin. Moins je les verrais, mieux je me porterais !

La jeune fille se retint de rire. Ce n'était pas d'eux dont elle voulait se débarrasser, mais de ses propres effectifs ! En même temps… Pensa Temari. La vie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours avec eux.

Il fut fait comme l'Hokage l'avait dit. Et dès le lendemain matin, tous les ninjas de la promotion des Sunien se retrouvaient dans le bureau de Tsunade avec leurs senseis et leurs valises. Celle d'Ino attira l'attention de Temari tant elle était grosse… Qu'avait-elle bien pu mettre dedans ? Un éléphant ? Ce qui troubla Tsunade concernait aussi les valises mais ce ne fut pas en rapport avec leur taille.

- Dites-moi… Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des Senseis. Pourquoi est ce que vous avez des valises vous ?

Ils se regardèrent surpris et sans comprendre où leur Hokage voulait en venir. C'est finalement Kakashi qui se racla la gorge et prit la parole en premier.

- Et bien, vous nous avez convoqués pour nous envoyer en vacances… Il est logique que nous ayons des valises.

- Non mais vous rêvez ! C'est EUX qui partent ! Pas vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant les ninjas du doigt.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop injuste ! S'insurgea Anko.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait parvenir le message alors ? Pour nous narguer ? Demanda Kurenai terriblement déçue.

- Non, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que vous n'auriez plus d'élèves durant les trois prochaines semaines.

- Vous voulez dire, qu'il faut qu'on rentre chez nous maintenant ? Qu'on s'est fait de faux espoirs ? Balbutia Asuma sidéré.

- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Oui !

- Jamais ! Hurla Gai. Je les suivrai en marchant sur les mains s'il le faut mais j'irais moi aussi !

- Oh, quelle détermination Gai-sensei ! S'extasia Lee.

- Vas-donc. Au moins tu ne traînera plus dans mes pieds.

- Honnêtement, moi aussi je pense fuir pour les suivre… Songea tout haut Kakashi.

- Trop ! Confirma Anko.

- On vous accompagne. Renchérirent Kurenai et Asuma après s'être lancé un regard entendu.

Tsunade les regarda surprise. C'était une mutinerie ? Ou un caprice digne de gamins de cinq ans ? Les deux. Elle allait leur faire peur et jouer le jeu…

- Très bien, allez-y ! Mais vous serez considéré comme des ninjas déserteurs !

- Tant pis ! S'écria Anko. Au moins, je serais un déserteur en vacances et occupé !

- C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie à mourir au village… Ajouta Gai.

- On s'fait chier comme des putains de rats crevés tu veux dire… Corrigea Anko en couchottant.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Tsuande en haussant un sourcil.

- Du tout. Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Elle soupira avant de boire une gorgée de son verre d'eau maudissant intérieurement sa secrétaire de ne pas l'avoir rempli avec de l'alcool. En ce moment même, elle aurait bien eut besoin de boire pour oublier ces idiots.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ninjas emmerdeurs… Murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ? Fit Asuma qui avait crut discerner des propos injurieux sortant de la bouche de sa supérieur.

- Rien. Partez puisque vous y tenez tant. Après tout, je m'en contre-fiche. Lâcha-t-elle blasée.

Les senseis furent ravis de leur victoire. Aussi furent-ils très sage durant tout le reste de l'entrevue… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres ! Quand Tsunade eut terminé d'expliquer quand, comment, où, pour combien de temps et tout un tas d'autres informations plus où moins utiles elle prononça la phrase fatidique…

- Alors, des questions ?

- Oui. Vous avez dit qu'il fallait vous contacter pour vous donner des nouvelles… Mais à quel rythme ? Questionnèrent Kakashi et son esprit pratique.

- Disons un rapport par semaine.

- Un rapport par semaine… Par e-mail qu'elle ne lira pas ou par lettre qui arriveront deux mois plus tard ? Suggéra Sakura tout bas.

- Je propose le télégraphe ! Lança Kiba.

Des rires émanèrent de leur petit groupe et l'Hokage leur adressa un regard noir. Cela ne les calma que peu et on les entendait encore pouffer signe qu'ils se retenaient d'avoir un fou rire.

- Autre chose ?

- J'peux emmener Akamaru ?

- Oui Kiba.

- Y'a quoi dans votre verre ? Demanda Chôji.

- De l'eau !

- Menteuse… Murmura Sakura.

- Pourquoi ils viennent avec nous ? Questionna Shikamaru en pointant Temari et Kankurô du doigt.

- Parce que sans eux vous ne partiriez pas, remerciez les donc.

- Y'a des magasins sur l'île ? S'enquit Ino.

- Je vous ai dit qu'elle était déserte !

- Et y'aura qui d'autre ? Insista Lee.

- Vous foutiez quoi tout à l'heure quand je parlais ? S'horrifia l'Hokage.

- Je comptais les dalles du plafond. Avoua Maïlys.

- Ah, j'essayerai ça tien la prochaine fois ! Ca doit être mieux que d'imaginer le tour de poitrine exact de Tsunade ! Lâcha Kiba en riant.

- Ou que de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle répète « Alors ». Compléta Neji.

- Alors vous n'avez rien écouté… Murmura-t-elle au bord de la dépression.

- Absolument rien. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'instructions pour partir en vacances si ? fit Sai.

Son sourire faux lui donna des envies de meurtre. Qui lui avait collé des empotés pareils ? Et pourquoi était-elle devenue Hokage au fait ? Elle n'avait pas signé pour ça ! Si on lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer… Jamais elle n'aurait accepté ! Que sa vie tranquille pouvait lui manquer parfois.

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si on est obligé de partir ? Demanda Naruto à la surprise de tous.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Tsunade. Tu ne veux pas partir en vacances ?

- Ce n'est pas une mission n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien non…

- Alors non ! Ce n'est pas en partant en vacances sur une île paumée que je deviendrais le prochain Hokage ! Donnez-moi plutôt une mission !

Après la surprise, ce sont de légers sourires en coin qui apparurent sur les visages. C'était du Naruto tout craché ! Enfin, la blonde ne souriait pas elle, elle fulminait.

- Très bien alors c'est une mission !

- Quel rang ? Insista Naruto signifiant bien qu'il n'était pas stupide au point d'accepter quelque chose de trop bas.

- Un rang très spécial… Mission rang FPC !

Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses grands yeux bleus à l'annonce de Tsunade. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce rang et cela le comblait de participer à une telle mission ! Candide, Hinata demanda doucement :

- Je ne connaissais pas… Que signifie cette abréviation ?

- Fais pas chier. Expliqua-t-elle.

Certains pouffèrent, d'autres furent outrés par ce langage de la part de l'Hokage et les autres, tel que Shino, ne dirent rien, s'en fichant royalement. Naruto n'avait même pas percuté, trop impatient de commencer sa nouvelle mission. C'est tout bas, que Tenten glissa à Ino et Sakura :

- Puisqu'on accompagne ceux de Suna, ça aurait aussi pu vouloir dire : Faut les Protéger des Carottes !

Elles rirent doucement, habituées aux répliques parfois un peu décalées de leur amie. Tsunade les congédia et les examina un par un lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau. Naruto parlait avec entrain de cette mission collective à une Hinata rougissante Sakura et Ino se chamaillaient gentiment Neji tentait de ne pas étrangler Lee et Gai qui lui hurlaient dans les oreilles Kakashi regardait Anko rire de sa propre blague d'un air blasé Tenten et Maïlys avaient calmement rejoint Temari pour discuter ; Kiba avait pris Kankurô à témoin et exposait à Shino les raisons qui devraient le pousser à être plus aimable Chôji tirait Shikamaru qui s'était endormi debout Sai avançait au milieu de tout ce beau monde en souriant et enfin Kurenai et Asuma fermait la marche en constatant qu'encore une fois ils serait les plus normaux. L'Hokage de Konoha soupira. Malgré tous leurs défauts et leurs caractères plus que pénible, elle les aimait ces sales garnements. Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue Hokage.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme je l'ai déjç dit (mais on ne se répète jamais assez), le début de cette fiction est volontairement joyeux et drôle. Cela se dégradera par cresendo. Mais avant, vu que j'aime ça, place à l'humour et la légerté. (Profitez, ça ne durera pas ! ;D)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Musique de fond : OST de Fairy Tail, Theme de Lucy **(pas encore trouvé pour les liens !)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**« _Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont fait aimer la vie._» Jacques Chardonne**

_C'est ainsi que nous sommes parti pour l'île de Guata, propriété de Konoha. Elle se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la côte sud du pays du feu et bénéficiait d'un climat très favorable. Trois jours de trajet à pied nous suffirent pour rejoindre la ville portuaire la plus excentrée au sud, il ne nous restait plus qu'à atteindre l'île par la voie maritime. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsqu'on est entouré d'une bande d'imbéciles…_

- Ah ! Ce qu'il fait bon ici ! S'exclama Naruto en s'étirant.

Effectivement, la ville de Draen était réputée pour être l'un des endroits les plus touristiques du pays du feu. C'était notamment pour sa plage et son beau temps. Le groupe de ninja en vacances avaient, depuis leur dernière escale, troqués leurs tenues de combat pour passer en « mode vacances » comme l'avait baptisé Kakashi. Et c'est donc en chemise, débardeur, short et autres robes qu'ils parvinrent au port. Ils tournèrent un peu en rond en suivant Kakashi qui aurait immédiatement trouvé s'il n'avait pas eut Anko à ses côtés pour le titiller, le narguer, se moquer et, littéralement, l'emmerder. Par conséquent, le pauvre ninja, muni de lunette de soleil, s'était en partie perdu. L'embarcadère propre aux ninjas de Konoha se trouvait juste à côté du port de plaisance, or ils étaient à présent dans la partie commerçante, au milieu des containers et des cargos. Et en plus, Kakashi devait subir les remontrances…

- On est perdu ! S'exclama Kurenai. C'est la meilleure !

- Mais non. Soupira Kakashi.

- Si !

- On ne peut pas être perdu dans un port ! On s'est juste trompé de route et on va faire demi-tour.

- Z'êtes trop nul sensei… Commenta Naruto.

- Sûr. Ajouta Tenten. Même Gai n'arrive pas à se perdre de la sorte…

- Je vous dis que c'est bon. Répéta le ninja excédé.

- Hey ! Regardez moi je suis plus haut que vous Gai-sensei ! Hurla Lee depuis le haut d'une pile de containers.

- Super Lee ! C'est la fougue de la jeunesse qui te pousse ainsi vers le ciel !

Alors que le groupe se retourna pour voir les deux énergumènes en train de faire un concours pour savoir qui monterait le plus vite et le plus haut sur les containers sans utiliser ni ses pieds ni ses jambes, certains avaient désertés pour tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau, assis sur le bord des quais.

- Elle est plutôt bonne ! Lança Sakura.

- Elle est glacée tu veux dire ! S'exclama Temari qui avait dû mal à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau.

- C'est ça de vivre dans le désert, on s'habitue au bouillant et après on ne sait plus apprécier la température idéale. Railla Maïlys.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil Maïlys… Moi aussi je la trouve un peu fraîche… Contredit timidement Hinata.

- C'était une plaisanterie Hinata… Précisa Temari toujours aussi étonné par le manque cruel de savoir vivre de la jeune ninja.

- J'y crois pas ! Vous vous baignez sans moi ? Hurla Tenten.

- Bah viens, personne ne t'en empêche. Lui fit remarquer Ino.

Kakashi les regarda avec une envie de frapper grandissante. Cela devint pire lorsqu'il aperçut Kiba et Naruto assis à même le sol à jouer aux cartes à l'ombre d'une grue. Qu'avait-il fait pour devoir s'occuper de ces emmerdeurs qui ne tenaient pas en place ? Ah oui, il avait menacé de déserter. Il regretta, amèrement. Lisant sa détresse, Anko intervint :

- Le premier qui n'est pas là, juste ici, dans… Elle fit une pause pour regarder sa montre. Trente-cinq secondes, sera méchamment puni par mes soins… Et croyez bien que j'y mettrais tout mon cœur ! Précisa-t-elle en chantonnant.

Par cœur, elle entendait sadisme. Aussi, tous se regroupèrent en un temps record. Kakashi lui adressa un regard reconnaissant auquel elle répondit par un large sourire. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et finirent par trouver le bâtiment d'accueil. C'était pourtant écrit en gros dessus… Et c'était pile devant, là où ils étaient arrivés.

- Non vraiment sensei, vous êtes à chier. Recommença Naruto.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus à l'aller que je sache ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Ah ouais pas faux…

- Moi si. Fit Shino.

Un silence suivit pendant qu'ils se tournaient tous vers lui, un air commun d'incompréhension sur tous les visages.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit triple idiot ? S'écria Kiba.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de recommencer à marcher en direction du bâtiment. Ils le suivirent, dépités. Une fois dans le bâtiment, Kakashi s'avança vers le guichet pour prendre les tickets. Les autres s'installèrent sur quelques chaises de la salle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle d'attente. Ainsi, ils profitèrent avec joie de l'air conditionné. Temari regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Shino pour voir ce qu'il lisait. Un magazine. _Le chakra, la nouvelle source d'énergie renouvelable à l'infini ?_ Le titre de l'article déjà la lassa. Juste un coup d'œil au chapeau introductif lui apprit qu'un groupe de scientifique avaient découvert que l'on pouvait utiliser le chakra, énergie produite naturellement par l'homme quotidiennement, pour des choses fabuleuses. Cela ne l'intéressait guère, la grande mode des énergies naturelles et infinies ce n'était pas son truc. Alors elle voulu aller parler à Tenten mais un cri retentit :

- Combien ? Hurla Kakashi en tenant longuement la dernière syllabe.

- 450 000 Rôys monsieur. Répéta la jeune femme derrière son comptoir.

- Mais… Mais… Bafouilla Kakashi. Tsunade ne nous a pas donné autant d'argent !

- Madame l'Hokage ? Demanda la jeune femme en entendant le nom.

- Oui. Elle nous envoie en vacances et ne nous a pas donné cette somme pour payer !

- C'est que les prix ont augmentés monsieur.

- Comment fait-on ? Demanda Asuma qui, comme les autres, s'était approché.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire une réduc' ? On est quand même vingt. Proposa Shikamaru.

- Non, il n'existe aucun tarif de groupe.

- Ce n'est pas un tarif spécial que nous vous demandons mademoiselle, mais un geste commercial. Rectifia Sai avec un sourire faux.

- Idem.

- Tsunade a un compte chez vous non ? Puisque c'est elle qui nous envoie et qu'elle ne nous a pas donné assez de pognon, c'est sa faute. Mettez donc la note sur son compte. Suggéra Sakura.

- D'accord. Fit l'hôtesse.

- C'est fou qu'on paye si cher pour aller sur une île qui nous appartient…

- Mais… Pour quel raison les prix ont-ils tant augmenté ? Questionna Kurenai.

- Oh, et bien c'est à cause de la crise économique qui se répercute, de la bourse qui chute, du pétrole qui augmente, des guerres ninjas et du manque de missions, du retard de la parution du journal « les amis des bêtes » , de la lune qui ne tourne pas assez vite, du virus de la grippe aviaire, de la vache folle, de la racine carré des protons contenu dans les nucléons du kérosène,… Renseigna l'hôtesse.

Elle continua la liste alors que tous la regardaient avec des yeux plus gros que des balles de tennis. Fallait voir ce qu'elle continuait de sortir ! Mais elle fut finalement interrompue par un blondinet impatient :

- Bon, on embarque ? Lâcha Naruto.

- De la pizza aux anchois de… Ah, oui voilà vos tickets ! Votre bateau part sur les coups de dix-huit heures.

Gai prit les tickets et Kurenai, toujours un brin maniaque, l'obligea à les recompter. Le compte était bon.

- Merci et au revoir mademoiselle. Dit poliment Kakashi.

- A bientôt j'espère ! Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ça ouais, enfin si le ciel ne nous tombe pas sur la tête, que les amis des bêtes accompagnés de Brigitte Bardot ne nous poursuivent pas, que les racines carrés de se mettent pas à côtoyé les neutrons et, si évidement, l'on ne se fait pas dévorer par le Yéti ou le Marsupilami ! S'exclama Tenten ironique au plus haut point.

La plupart rirent à cette « blague » mais pas l'hôtesse qui fut plutôt outrée de voir la façon dont ces ninjas de pacotille se moquaient de son sérieux exposé. Pour bien le leur signifier, elle ferma le petit rideau métallique qui tomba devant la vitre de son guichet et les cacha de sa vue. La petite troupe sorti et se dirigea vers l'embarcadère. Kurenai estimait que deux heures d'avance, ce n'était pas de trop. D'autant qu'elle présumait que s'ils s'éparpillaient, jamais ils ne seraient tous là à l'heure. Elle appuya ses propos d'un regard insistant à Kakashi, maître incontesté du retard, et à Gai et Lee, champions pour se lancer des défis stupides qui les mettent toujours très en retard. Cédant devant les arguments de la jeune femme, ils s'installèrent devant l'embarcadère à l'ombre du bâtiment. Kiba, toujours avec son jeu de carte, organisa une partie avec qui voulait bien jouer c'est-à-dire Naruto, Sai, Lee et Neji ; Shino examinait des insectes au sol Ino tentait de prouver à Hinata qu'un maquillage, léger et discret, mettrait en valeur ses yeux blancs Sai et Kakashi lisaient et Shikamaru s'installa confortablement le dos contre le mur et s'y endormit. Mais ce ne fut que de très courte durée puisqu'un coup de pied le fit s'étaler au sol de tout son long.

- T'as pas bientôt finit de dormir pleurnichard ? Trancha Temari.

- Ca te tuerait de me foutre la paix parfois ?

- Effectivement. Te voir dormir en plein journée, et toute la journée, m'es tellement insupportable !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une folle furieuse.

- Pardon ? Fit-elle déjà énervée.

- Ouais, tu fais chier les gens, t'es violente et tu t'emballe pour un rien. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu plus, je suis sûr que ça te serais bénéfique fille galère.

La blonde à quatre couettes attrapa son éventail posé, juste à côté sur sa valise, et sans crier gare en donna un violent coup là où se trouver Shikamaru quelques centièmes de secondes auparavant. Par expérience et habitude plus que par chance, le jeune homme s'était jeté sur le côté dès qu'il l'avait vu se retourner. Le béton du sol avait, lui, beaucoup souffert. Le fracas alerta les autres qui firent face à la scène désemparés. Etrangement, l'idée quelque peu suicidaire d'arrêter Temari ne vint à personne. Aussi, Shikamaru fut-il obligé d'esquiver maladroitement les coups aussi rapides que violents de la jeune femme enragée.

- Shikamaru ? Laisse toi toucher, ça la calmera un peu. Lui lança Maïlys.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis là pour recoller les morceaux après ! Assura Sakura.

Cela ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus le pauvre ninja qui se jurera que la prochaine fois il ne dirait rien. Il en avait marre que ça finisse toujours comme ça. Et encore, pour l'instant tout ses os étaient entiers. Cela allait-il durer d'ailleurs ? Il trébucha, tomba à terre et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir avec une horreur le sourire victorieux de Temari. Il se prépara à user de ses jutsu mais c'est alors que l'impensable se produisit, quelqu'un s'interposa.

Gai.

- Cessez de vous battre et faites l'amour pas la guerre ! La fleur de la jeunesse est…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un éventail lui percuta la tête et la mâchoire et, outre l'avoir envoyé voler par-dessus les bâtiment de l'accueil une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il l'assomma profondément et détruisant en bonne partie les os touchés. Temari avait déjà armé et amorcé son geste lorsqu'il s'était interposé. Déjà donné l'impulsion qui rendait tout arrêt impossible. S'en voulait-elle ? Pas le moins du monde. Il fallait être stupide pour se mettre entre un éventail comme le sien et sa cible. Tant pis pour lui. Shikamaru, reconnaissant, pria pour son âme. Asuma soupira, Tsunade le savait pourtant, ils avaient commencé à se détester à l'examen chunin et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis ! Alors pourquoi faire partir ces deux là en vacances ensemble ? Si le bateau ne coulait pas, ils auraient beaucoup de chance. Il tira Shikamaru vers un bout de l'embarcadère pendant que Maïlys s'installait avec Temari à l'autre bout. Sakura, seule médecin de l'expédition, fut obligé d'aller soigner les blessures guerre de Gai, tombé fièrement au combat. Ou pas songea-t-elle en voyant Temari et Shikamaru qui parvenaient à s'envoyer des piques chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient obligés de les crier et donc tout le monde en profitait, mais ils y parvenaient ! Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle menace d'Anko parvienne à ramener le clame jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Ils entrèrent dans le dock et approchèrent de leur bateau. Le capitaine les attendait. Il leur demanda les tickets et Kakashi se tourna vers Gai en tendant la main. Celui-ci tata les poches de sa chemise verte mais ses mains renvièrent bredouilles. Il essaya les poches avant et arrière de son pantalon mais en vain. Il devint livide et paniqua.

- Tu as perdu les tickets ? Hurla Kakashi hors de lui.

Sous le regard noir de son éternel rival, il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il se jeta sur sa valise, l'ouvrit et en sortit tout. Vraiment tout. Ainsi ils apprirent que Gai ne portait pas de slip… Les strings verts étalés partout sur le quai firent tomber Hinata dans les pommes et dégoutèrent les autres.

- Ils ne se seraient pas envolés en même temps que lui tout à l'heure ? Demanda Neji en revoyant le vol plané de son sensei avec plaisir.

- Merci Temari. Murmura Shikamaru qui enchaîna sous le regard meurtrier de la concernée : Après, moi j'dis ça j'dis rien…

- Il faut partir les chercher ! S'exclama Kakashi.

Le malheureux était partagé entre la peur et la crise de nerfs. Kurenai resta avec le capitaine qui voulait bien attendre. Les autres cherchèrent frénétiquement dans tout le port. Aucune trace des tickets. Après s'être envolé des poches de Gai ils s'étaient certainement envolés ailleurs. Ils pensèrent que la fille de l'accueil pourrait certifier qu'elle leur avait vendu mais lorsqu'ils se pointèrent avec le capitaine, elle leur jeta un regard dédaigneux et lâcha un « Jamais vu. » qui les laissa ahuri. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré. Ils parvinrent à convaincre le capitaine d'attendre encore un peu et ils se concertèrent pour savoir que faire.

- Bah on ne peut pas monter clandestinement ? Proposa Chôji.

- Vingt personnes et un chien qu'ils ont déjà bien vu… Tu cache ça comment ? Répondit Kakashi d'un ton dur.

- On peut monter de force ? Après tout, on est des ninjas, on pique le bateau ! S'exclama Kiba.

- On est des ninjas, censé protéger le peuple, pas de pirates qui volent leur biens ! Lui rappela Ino.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Tous terrifiés à l'idée d'avoir payé et de le pas pouvoir partir en vacances. Retourner au village, à l'ennui…

- Sinon, il reste la solution de la nage. Déclara Naruto.


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut les gens !

Voici venir le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**...**

**Musique de fond : Bach, Concerto Brandebourgeois n°2.**

** ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**« _Il faut tendre la main à ses amis sans fermer les doigts._ » Diogène**

_Vacances est un mot bien hyperbolique avec les ninjas de Konoha. Vivre avec eux est une mission permanente ! De la prise de tickets jusqu'au voyage en mer. J'ai tendance à l'oublier chaque fois que je rentre à Suna et à mon retour pour le village de la feuille quelques mois plus tard, c'est toujours un choc. Aujourd'hui, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi l'Hokage a voulu se débarrasser d'eux ne serait-ce que pour quelques semaines. Heureusement, certains étaient normaux et me rendait le voyage plus agréable. Sans eux, je serais devenue folle bien avant le début de nos véritables mésaventures... _

Le voyage maritime devait durer toute la nuit et leur arrivée était prévue pour le lendemain matin. Vu qu'ils étaient partis avec une heure et demie de retard, ils n'arriveraient que le lendemain matin vers dix heures. A peine monté à bord du bateau, Kakashi fila dans sa cabine écrire une première lettre à Tsunade. Dedans, il y expliquait que les prix avaient beaucoup augmentés, quintuplé ! Il cita également les raisons qu'avait données l'hôtesse… C'est en parti un mensonge mais il fallait bien faire passer à l'as qu'ils avaient dû payer deux fois ! Effectivement, sur une idée de Shikamaru, ils avaient racheté de nouveaux tickets. Plein tarif, sur le compte de Tsunade. Elle les tuerait tous et un par un à leur retour. Sauf si elle croyait à ce joli mensonge… Le principal, c'est qu'ils étaient partis ! En route vers l'île de Guata !

Sur le pont du bateau, ils respiraient l'air marin avec bonheur… Cela de dura pas longtemps. Une bonne moitié se mit à avoir le mal de mer après à peine une heure de trajet ! Tu parles de ninjas songeait le capitaine. Couchés dans leur cabine, les malades avaient l'impression de tanguer, d'être ballotés et secoués. Une véritable horreur pour leurs estomacs qui ne tardèrent pas à rendre le déjeuner ! Et par manque de chance, Sakura était des leur ! Elle était donc dans l'incapacité de soigner qui que ce soit.

Pour les autres, c'était agréable. Sur le pont, on leur avait amené des chaises et ils pouvaient profiter de ce début de soirée en commençant déjà à se détendre à l'air libre. L'air marin, salé et humide. Revigorant à souhait. Les vacances commençaient donc seulement maintenant. Le repas servi à vingt heures était comprit dans le prix du billet mais ils ne furent pas nombreux à en profiter… Chôji se fit donc un plaisir de manger consciencieusement la part de chacun des malades. Le gaspillage était exclu de ses principes de vie. L'après dîner fut calme si l'ont excluait le caprice de Naruto qui voulait absolument essayer de pêcher un requin bien qu'on lui ait répété mainte fois que c'était impossible avec le bateau en marche. Le blond s'approcha de Maïlys qui était appuyée au bastingage du pont. Il lui adressa un sourire en arrivant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'attends, dans peu de temps le soleil va se coucher et je ne voudrais pas rater un tel spectacle. Renseigna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda l'horizon et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ce serait très certainement un beau spectacle que de voir le soleil se coucher sur cette étendue d'eau.

- D'ailleurs… Reprit la jeune fille. Tu devrais demander à Hinata si elle ne veut pas venir le voir.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le blondinet.

- Bah, parce qu'elle est assise dans son coin là bas et qu'elle aimerait certainement un peu de compagnie !

- Je m'en occupe ! S'exclama-t-il toujours heureux d'être serviable.

Maïlys souri en le voyant trottiner vers la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement à sa vu. Comme beaucoup, elle connaissait les sentiments d'Hinata à l'égard du ninja ambitieux. Et comme beaucoup encore, elle adorait le pousser à aller la voir de temps à autre. C'était sa bonne action de la journée se disait-elle. Son regard se promena sur le pont et elle vit immédiatement la proximité de Kurenai et Asuma. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient devenus intime mais ce n'était un secret pour personne. Cela l'avait été avant que Kakashi ne le découvre en les surprenants. Il jura de ne rien dire… C'était sans compter sur les méthodes d'Anko… Kakashi cracha le morceau pour avoir la paix mais du coup, tout Konoha fut mis au courant en moins d'une heure par la ninja la moins discrète et la moins à même de garder un secret. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur le pont. Les autres étaient soit malade, soit parti se reposer dans les cabines. Une porte claqua et Temari parut sur le pont. Elle aperçut Maïlys et vint à ses côtés.

- Je croyais que tu étais partie discuter avec Tenten dans sa cabine ?

- Oui, mais elle n'y était pas. Lui apprit la Sunienne.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as tant retenue alors ?

- J'en ai profité pour aller charrier Shikamaru sur son mal de mer.

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie, qui savait pertinemment que les cabines ferment à clé, elle développa.

- J'ai crocheté la serrure.

- Je ne te connaîtrais pas si bien, je dirais que ça tourne à l'obsession. Soupira-t-elle.

- Le pire étant qu'il n'a même pas le mal de mer ! Il faisait semblant pour pouvoir aller se coucher ! S'emporta Temari.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Temari ne put que sourire. Il lui était pénible de trouver mieux alors qu'on se moquait d'elle. Pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle l'avait rencontré comme les autres pour l'examen chunin. Sauf que malgré sa mission, elle n'avait pas réussit à la détester. Pire, comme Tenten après leur affrontement, elle l'avait appréciée. La paix qui s'était ensuite instaurée entre Konoha et Suna leur avait permis de devenir toutes les trois réellement amies. Et de fil en aiguilles, toutes les personnes de Konoha l'appréciaient. Idem avec Kuranai, pourtant leur ainée, qui s'approchait d'elles.

- Autant pour moi, obsession est un faible mot. S'exclama Maïlys lorsqu'elle acheva de rire.

- Qui est obsédée demanda Kurenai cuiseuse.

- Personne. Répliqua Temari.

- Elle par Shikamaru ! Répondit Maïlys exactement en même temps.

Elles se fixèrent et Maïlys rit encore. L'autre se demanda comment elle faisait pour rire et sourire tout le temps. C'était toujours léger et agréable cependant.

- Il est vraiment insupportable. Soupira Temari.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Vous ne vous supportez pas mais pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous chercher alors que vous pourriez simplement vous ignorer. Fit remarquer Kurenai.

- Bah, ça m'occupe.

- Non, ça t'amuse. Rectifia la jeune sensei.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Depuis l'examen chunin, et cette autre mission où nous sommes venus prêter main forte, c'est presque devenu un jeu. A celui qui trouvera la bonne pique, le bon argument contre l'autre…

- Un jeu dangereux. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Allons, ce n'est pas parce que je lui casse quelques os à coup d'éventail que ça en devient dangereux… En fait ça ne dégénère ainsi que rarement.

Maïlys voulu répondre tout en répriment un sourire au souvenir de cette après midi pour enchaîner sur autre chose lorsqu'elles entendirent un cri de joie et s'aperçurent qu'il venait de Naruto. Un peu plus loin, il s'extasiait devant le soleil couchant avec Hinata à ses côtés. Temari reporta son attention sur l'océan et comprit qu'il y avait en effet de quoi s'enthousiasmer. Le soleil couchant teintait le ciel d'un rose vif qui devenait rouge sur le bas des quelques malheureux nuages qui traînaient encore paresseusement dans le ciel. Mais le plus beau venait du reflet de ce spectacle qu'offrait l'immense miroir de l'océan. Il semblait étinceler de milliers de petits feux. Un nouveau cri de Naruto lui fit tourner la tête distraitement. Il criait à Hinata de regarder, l'attrapant par la main pour l'approcher encore plus près de la barrière et de lui. Elle partageait sa joie et semblait aux anges. Temari n'avait jamais vraiment comprit que cette fille, si jolie et si timide, soit folle dingue de cet idiot un peu bourrin. Pourtant, en cet instant elle leur enviait ce bonheur qui semblait les lier dans ce moment simple de la vie quotidienne. Il ne savait rien de ses sentiments pour lui et elle ne les lui disait pas mais cela n'empêchait qu'ils soient heureux dans les quelques moments passés ensemble. Le regard bienveillant posé sur eux accompagné d'un petit sourire mystérieux de Maïlys et de Kurenai accentua cette sensation. Oui, elle était presque jalouse. Elle qui ne parvenait pas à avoir de relations normales avec les personnes de sexe opposé. Elle s'entendait toujours très bien avec les filles et était d'ailleurs ravie que celles de Konoha soient en vacances avec elle. Mais en ce qui concernait les hommes, hormis ses deux frères qu'elle chérissait, elle n'avait jamais eut de relation saine. Certaines personnes avaient vu là un acte inconscient qui reflétait ce qu'elle ressentait pour son père. Foutaise. Elle détestait son paternel, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle haïssait la moitié de la planète. Son manque d'interactions ni amicale et encore moins amoureuse avec la gente masculine n'était pas non plus un drame. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Shikamaru. Etaient-ils amis ? Sûrement pas. Pourtant il était le seul avec qui on pouvait dire qu'elle avait une « relation » et cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre.

- Je te sens distraite tout à coup.

Elle sorti de ses songes pour se tourner vers Maïlys. Elle regardait l'immensité de la mer où le soleil, qui avait déjà disparut, fit comprendre à Temari qu'elle avait passé un certain temps dans son monde. Elle s'aperçut aussi que des nuages noirs se profilaient, noirs et menaçants. On aurait dit que le bateau fonçait droit vers eux ! Elle préféra engager une conversation anodine plutôt que de partager ses réflexions sur sa petite personne. Elle aimait garder son apparence de femme forte et fière. Cela lui servait, telle une armure, à se cacher et se réfugier afin de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Cela lui avait jusqu'à présent était très utile. Pas question de la faire voler en éclat, en plus l'autre flémard aurait eut vite fait de bien le lui faire remarquer. S'apercevant que ses pensées revenaient sur lui, elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Maïlys à Kurenai propos de l'Hokage. Il ne valait même pas la peine qu'on s'attarde à penser sur son cas. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kakashi somma tout ceux encore debout d'aller se reposer. Pas que la journée du lendemain serait épuisante, mais les membres de l'équipage l'avait prévenu d'un orage qui approchait et le sensei n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un reste sur le pont, se trempe jusqu'au os et attrape une pneumonie. Il était là en vacances, pas en tant que baby-sitter. Naruto attrapa la main d'Hinata et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur en la tirant derrière lui. Surpris par ce geste, les autres suivirent rapidement. Il s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait passé la porte et il adressa un large sourire à Hinata.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid par ma faute ! Tu es déjà pâle de nature alors imagine si tu étais malade, tu deviendrais transparente !

Son sourire franc et honnête confirma qu'il le pensait vraiment. Temari soupira, cet imbécile aurait mieux fait de s'arrêter à sa première phrase. Mais contre toute attente Hinata rit. Elle connaissait cette facette de la personnalité de Naruto et elle l'aimait également. Et puis, l'important était qu'il se soit soucié d'elle et de sa santé. A nouveau, la blonde l'envia de pouvoir aimer chez quelqu'un ce que les autres voyaient comme un défaut. Naruto parti devant et Hinata suivit juste après, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres. Les senseis se séparèrent des deux jeunes filles puisque leurs cabines n'étaient pas situées dans la même direction. Elles continuèrent donc seules leur chemin en parlant tout bas pour ne réveiller personne. Soudain une porte claqua. Elles se regardèrent étonnées. Elles étaient normalement les dernières debout. Maïlys regarda avec méfiance derrière et Temari avança de quelques pas en regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir son éventail sur elle. Les lampes de ce couloir fonctionnaient mal et une sur deux seulement donnaient de la lumière. C'est alors que Tenten surgit de l'obscurité qui se profilait dans le laps d'espace sans ampoule. La brusquerie et la tension de l'instant l'avait fait ressembler à une apparition surnaturelle. Elle paru surprise de les trouver là mais pas autant que les deux autres. Cependant, le soulagement fut le plus grand.

- Ce n'était que toi… Soupira Maïlys, soulagé.

- Evite de faire claquer les portes la prochaine fois, tu as faillit nous flaquer une frousse pas croyable ! Lâcha Temari.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben, la porte qui vient de caquer, c'était bien toi non ?

- Du tout. J'ai pris grand soin de ne pas fermer la porte pour éviter de réveillé tout le monde ! S'exclama la brune.

Temari regarda Maïlys. Elles eurent l'air aussi perplexe l'une que l'autre. Elle regarda derrière et écouta attentivement, rien. C'était stressant.

- Bah, ça devait être un membre de l'équipage où l'un des senseis. Supposa la blonde de Konoha.

- Oui c'est possible. Ce n'est pas très bien isolé ce rafiot, depuis ma cabine on entend tout ce qui se passe à côté ! Ajouta Tenten.

- Tu vas où comme ça au fait ? Demanda Temari curieuse.

- Euh… Aux toilettes !

Son hésitation n'échappa ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Tenten n'hésitait jamais et si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ou qu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'un sujet en particulier, elle sortait une réplique sans queue ni tête !

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai même pas prit la peine de refaire complètement ma coiffure en me levant.

C'était vrai. L'un de ses chinions était défait. Mais, songea Temari, personne ne dors habillé de ses vêtements de jour.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse, sinon cela va devenir urgent !

Elle fila vers les petits coins et Temari fit part de son scepticisme à Maïlys. Celle-ci regardait l'endroit où Tenten avait disparut avant de se retourner pour faire face à Temari et à l'autre côté du couloir avec les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion.

- De toute façon, la cabine de Tenten n'est pas dans cette direction. Elle fait parti de premières.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Temari. Mais, il y a qui encore vers là bas ?

- Kankurô qui a la cabine entre la tienne et la mienne, Lee et Neji… Et Kiba je crois. Enuméra-t-elle.

- Ta mémoire m'impressionnera toujours. Constata Temari. Tu penses qu'elle était avec Neji ? C'est le plus probable non ?

- C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais c'est suspect.

Elles finirent par repartir vers leurs chambres et se séparèrent en jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Demain serait mieux.

Tenten quand à elle avait rejoint sa chambre fermé délicatement la porte et s'était laissé tombée, le dos contre celle-ci, au sol. Elle gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Dans l'une d'elle il y avait un collier. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était tellement soudain et inattendu. Elle se traina jusqu'à son lit dans la pièce étroite et ne prit pas la peine de se défaire de ses vêtements ni même de se mettre sous les draps. Elle s'endormit en retenant ses larmes, le collier serré contre elle.

Silencieusement, un ombre se promenait dans le bateau. Elle se fixa sur le pont regardant le ciel qui déversait une pluie torrentielle alors que la foudre zébrait les nuages noirs. La mer était un peu agitée et elle distingua un petit bateau mal mené par les roulis au loin.

Bientôt songea l'ombre. Bientôt.

Au matin, ils furent réveillés par un membre de l'équipage qui appelait au petit déjeuner. Déjà qu'ils avaient mal dormi à cause du mal de mer et du grondement de l'orage, voilà qu'on les réveillait aux aurores ! Quelle plaie, ce n'était pas de vraies vacances ! Mais ils se levèrent tous sans trop rechigner bien que les malades refusèrent de manger tant qu'ils seraient encore à bord de cet engin. Tous ? Non bien entendu, celui que l'on surnomme la marmotte dormait toujours. Il fallu qu'Asuma lui enlève sa couette, son oreiller et même son matelas pour qu'enfin il consente à se lever. Le petit déjeuné fut rapide même pour Chôji qui englouti la part de dix personnes à lui seul. Cela lui valut un regard de dégout de la par de sa coéquipière. Ino, en plus d'avoir des nausées insupportable à cause du mal de mer, ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il puisse manger autant. Et ce, malgré toutes ces années. Ils finirent par se rassembler sur le pont. Il était neuf heure trente. Ils seraient arrivés d'ici très peu de temps.

- Terre ! S'écria un des hommes de l'équipage.

Tous se précipitèrent vers l'avant du bateau pour voir. Effectivement, l'île était en vue ! Une plage semblait s'étirer encore et encore, dans sa forme de croissant. D'un relief de bas plateau, la crique en face était le seul endroit pour accoster, les autres côtés de l'île étant des à-pic de petites falaises. Quant au reste de l'île, il était pourvu de forêts ombragées et l'on devinait déjà que la masse imposante qui surplombait toute l'île depuis le versant le plus à l'ouest, était la demeure. L'impatience gagna tout le monde. Sur le pont avec leurs valises ils attendaient en trépignant. A quelques centaines de mètres encore de la côte Naruto n'y teint plus.

- On est arrivé ! Hurla-t-il !

Et il couru jusqu'au bastingage et sauta par-dessus. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe à l'eau. Hinata hurla de peur, Kakashi soupira, Kiba rit et les autres furent blasés.

- Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt… Lâcha Kankurô. J'en peux plus de ce mal de mer…

Il était avachi sur la rambarde et la tête dans le vide, il tenta de réprimer un nouveau haut le cœur. Son visage avait un teint entre le vert et le jaune signifiant bien son malaise. Il gémit et voulu se plaindre à la première personne qu'il verrait, la plus proche de lui. Grossière erreur.

- Bouarg… Tema, aide-moi ! Supplia-t-il.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit celle-ci.

Ni une ni deux, elle le poussa. Vu sa position, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il tombe par-dessus bord.

- C'est ça que t'appelle de l'aide ? Hurla le Sunien qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas couler.

Elle ne put rien lui répondre tant elle riait encore, emporté encore plus dans son fou rire qu'il était partagé par toutes personne ayant vu la scène. Il se mit donc à nager en bougonnant, heureusement que la côte n'était pas loin. Mais le pire était que ce bain froid forcé avait fait disparaître son mal de mer.

- C'est quoi ce truc orange sur la plage ? Demanda Ino.

- Un crabe ? Proposa Anko.

- Trop gros.

- Une pivoine orange turquoise des champs du Groenland ! S'exclama Tenten.

- Toi tu passe ton tour. Répliqua Sakura en soupirant.

- Un rocher ? Tenta Kiba.

- Ca bouge.

- Une blatte Periplaneta americana. Suggerga Shino.

- Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à un insecte !

- Un horrible tueur en série armé d'une faux parce qu'il se croit investi d'une mission, faucher les âmes corrompues !

Tous se tournèrent vers Sai. Déjà, en temps normal, il parle peu mais en plus il ne dit normalement que des choses intelligentes ou alors à peu près cohérentes ! Là, c'était du jamais vu. Sentant tous les regards ahuris posés sur lui, il reporta son attention sur son dessin de la mer sans rien ajouter. Le débat reprit jusqu'à ce que Kakashi daigne regarder le fameux truc orange.

- Naruto. Dit-il simplement.

- Ah oui, maintenant que vous le dites. Confirma Ino.

- Et merde il ne s'est pas noyé ! Soupira Sakura.

Ils accostèrent et débarquèrent sur la plage de sable fin. Il y avait un ou deux gros rochers qui la parsemait et dont la couleur noire contrastait avec la clarté du sol. Quelques arbustes formaient le début de l'orée de la petite forêt qui s'étendait sur leur droite. A gauche, un chemin de cailloux blanc partait et menait jusqu'à une grande demeure surélevée car elle se trouvait sur un flanc de l'île était composé de falaises. L'endroit semblait déjà paradisiaque. Naruto bel et bien vivant sautait partout sur la plage pour les rejoindre. Hinata avait descendu sa valise et Kiba, serviable, avait prit celle de son frère. Il estimait d'ailleurs que la coupable aurait pu le faire. Il la chercha du regard et s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord de l'eau avec Maïlys et Tenten et attendait Kankurô qui venait de finir sa nage.

- Sans rancune ? Proposa-t-elle.

Le frère ne répondit rien, seulement un regard noir. Maïlys lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attrapa, mais plutôt que de se relever il tira la jeune fille dans l'eau. Trempée, elle lui lança également un regard noir. Mais il s'était relevé d'un bond et à grand coup de pied dans l'eau arrosait les deux autres jeune filles.

- Maintenant on est quitte ! Fit-il.

Ils se mirent à rire. Les autres mirent ça sur le compte de l'euphorie du moment, provoquée par le bonheur d'être enfin en vacances !


	5. Chapitre 4

Yosh !

Encore un peu de joie et de mise en place, mais promis, dès le chapitre 5, je commence l'hémoglobine ! ;D

Bone lecture !~

* * *

...

**Musique de fond : J-S Bach, concerto pour 4 clavecins.**

...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**« _Les amis sont les anges qui nous soulèvent quand nos ailes n'arrivent plus à se rappeler comment voler_ » Anonyme. **

_Après toutes ces péripéties, nous étions enfin sur l'île. Un endroit de rêve ! Le climat était parfait. L'eau était bonne. La maison immense, spacieuse et confortable. Le couple de domestique qui vivait là et entretenait l'île avait tout préparé avant notre arrivé et nous n'avions vraiment à nous soucier de rien. L'humeur était à la détente et aux jeux. Tout était pour le mieux. _

_Ah, si nous avions su ! Combien nous avons été insouciants ! Inconscients du danger qui nous guettait… D'ailleurs, les problèmes et les mauvaises surprises commencèrent bien vite. Nous nous sommes installés et avons profité le premier jour ainsi que le deuxième. Toute la journée nous nous amusions et nous reposions. Et le soir, presque toute la nuit nous avons crié, chanté et dansé. La musique était si forte qu'elle faisait vibrer nos peaux et résonnait jusque dans nos os, nous avons tant mangé que nos estomac crièrent forfait et surtout nous avons bu à en être ivre… Ivre de bonheur ! _

_Et juste après ça, l'enfer. _

Allègres, légers, apaisés. En somme heureux. Tels était l'état des ninjas vacanciers. Un calme déconcertant régnait sur l'île et ils en profitaient, bien qu'ils le troublaient aussi, turbulent qu'ils étaient ! Le 22 Juillet. Jour qui avait pourtant commencé calmement et comme les précédents. Tous avaient fait la grasse matinée après leur soirée de la veille et à présent chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Certains comme Naruto et Lee pêchaient en espérant avoir une grosse prise pour le dîner du soir. D'autres se prélassaient au soleil sur la plage. Comme Shikamaru, quelques uns dormaient encore… Ou bien ils s'amusaient comme Asuma et Kurenai dans l'eau pour se rafraichir… Kiba lui, arpentait la plage accompagné d'Akamaru en quête d'une chose à faire. Il s'ennuyait presque. Il avait envie d'embêter quelqu'un. Il avisa Ino, dans sa chaise longue en train de bronzer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres laissant entrevoir ses longues canines. Il emprunta le sceau de Naruto et de Lee, persuadé que de toute façon ils n'attraperaient rien, et s'empressa de le remplir d'eau. Puis, à pas de loup et en faisant signe à Akamaru de se taire, il s'approcha de sa victime. Dans l'eau Kurenai l'aperçut et voulu lui hurler de ne pas faire ça mais Asuma l'enserra et la tira sous l'eau. Il n'avait rien vu de la blague qui se préparait. Plus que quelques centimètres… Le seau se renversa et le cri fusa. Kiba se mit à rire à gorge déployé, ravi du bond qu'avait fait la blonde tout un poussant son cri d'horreur lorsque l'eau fraîche était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Ravi de l'expression de surprise sur son visage. Surprise qui vira très vite à la colère lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme qui se fichait d'elle, sa bêtise réussie. Elle ôta calmement son chapeau puis ses lunettes de soleil.

- Tu vas me payer ça… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se mit à le poursuivre en lui hurlant de revenir. Mais Akamaru sur lequel était monté le garçon était bien plus rapide. Les cris d'Ino avaient réveillés tout le monde. Alertés ils vinrent voir et trouvèrent le spectacle plutôt drôle. La blondinette qui courrait après le gros chien. Mais d'un seul coup elle se stoppa net.

- Akamaru ! Cria-t-elle. Si tu me livre ton maître je te donnerais un os énorme !

- Ah ! Comme s'il pouvait me trahir !

Cette confiance aveugle entre un maître et son chien, comme c'était beau… Mais aussi tellement stupide ! Songea Ino avec un sourire mauvais quand Akamaru s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour venir trottiner gentiment vers elle. Kiba pestait et hurlait après son chien qui était en train de le trahir. Il était tellement occupé par cela qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était déjà arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, Akamaru s'assit et il tomba à la renverse. Il était donc couché sur le dos aux pieds d'Ino qui caressait la tête du chien et regardait Kiba.

- C'était juste une petite blague hein ? Rien de bien méchant… Essaya-t-il.

Elle attrapa son bras et le tira derrière elle. Il tenta de la convaincre d'arrêter sans pourtant se débattre. Elle le traina jusqu'à la mer et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de l'eau au niveau de la taille. Il avait la tête sous l'eau mais ne bronchait pas. Elle tira son bras vers le haut et il respira à fond avant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur. Elle appuya violement pour le renvoyer sous l'eau et posa ses genoux sur son torse pour qu'il y reste. C'était surtout pour ne pas qu'il voit que ses joues avaient rosies à la vue de son sourire charmeur. Mais Kiba parvint à renverser la situation. C'est ainsi que tous les autres les rejoignirent dans l'eau pour une bataille. Temari s'avérait d'ailleurs très douée pour couler quiconque passait trop près d'elle. A croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie ! Mais elle trouva un adversaire à sa taille. Lee avait délaissé Naruto pour se joindre à la mêlée. Or sa rapidité et sa force étaient intactes malgré l'eau. Kakashi les regardait faire depuis la plage. Même Asuma et Kurenai soupira-t-il… Gai dormait et il ne les avait donc pas rejoint mais le ninja copieur était persuadé que s'il avait été là, il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. Etait-il donc le seul à comprendre « repos » quand on lui disait « vacances » ? Peut être était-ce l'effet de la gueule de bois. Il senti un renvoi de saké et préféra fermer les yeux pour attendre que ça lui passe et que ça leur passe.

Un peu plus loin, à l'écart de toute cette agitation, Tenten était assise sur un banc juste à côté de la demeure, en haut des falaises face à l'océan. Si grand, si bleu, si calme. Elle préférait cela à affronter ses démons de face. Il avait d'ailleurs était très dur depuis deux jours, de s'éclipser autant que possible pour les éviter. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser constamment. C'était dur de paraître normal devant les autres. De faire en sorte qu'ils ne devinent rien… Temari, Maïlys et même Sakura lui avaient déjà demandé plusieurs fois si tout allait bien.

- Tenten ? Appela une voix.

Elle se figea. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix. Alors qu'elle voulait fuir ses problèmes, voilà qu'ils se ramenaient tous sous la forme d'une seule et même personne ! Elle tourna un peu la tête et le vit. Neji était là. A trois ou quatre mètres à peine. C'était déjà bien trop près. Son esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure pour trouver une excuse potable afin de s'enfuir. Elle pensa notamment au biscuit qui marche sur le Wall Trade Center en tutu bleu avec des lardons mais douta fortement que cela marche contre lui.

Son regard était horrible. Ces yeux plein de tristesses posées sur elle. Ils lui brûlaient la peau pour pouvoir lire au-delà ! Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'ils pouvaient tout voir, tout deviner,… En ce moment, elle était persuadée qu'ils pouvaient lire au plus profond d'elle-même. Il s'approcha de quelque pas et baissa la tête. Oh qu'elle n'aimait pas cette attitude ! Elle le préférait mille fois hautain et froid !

- Je… Commença-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Je crois bien que si…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Je te présente mes excuses.

- Comment ? S'écria-t-elle.

Neji ? Neji Hyûga ? Il s'excusait ? Elle rêvait ! Et pourtant non. Il y a deux jours aussi, elle avait cru rêver. Mais la réalité était belle est bien telle qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait perdu un collier. Neji lui avait dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans ses affaires de combat. Elle avait dû l'enlever pour un entraînement et il l'avait prit par erreur. Aussi l'avait-elle suivit dans sa cabine. Il le lui avait rendu et elle l'avait remercié en se jetant son cou. Pour elle, c'est un geste normal. Elle fait ainsi avec tout le monde. Il le savait. Pourtant lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour partir il l'en avait empêché. Il l'avait serrait contre lui. Alors qu'elle lui demandait ce qui lui prenait, il l'avait embrassé. Dans sa fougue, l'un des macarons de la jeune fille s'était défait. Elle s'était enfuit sans même refermer la porte de la cabine.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il. Je t'ai fait peur n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je n'ai jamais rien montré de cela, c'est normal que cela t'ai surpris et que tu te sois enfuie. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, c'était irréfléchi et je t'ai blessé… Et perdue…

Il semblait terriblement triste et profondément blessé. C'était vrai. Elle ne s'y était attendue pas. Elle avait pris peur. Elle avait fuit. Terrorisée à l'idée que ce jeune homme dont elle avait tant attendu puisse lui donner tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Et même plus.

- Où est le vrai Neji ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- L'homme que j'aime ne te ressemble pas une seconde !

Maudit poissons râla intérieurement Naruto. C'était la troisième fois d'affilé qu'ils bouffaient son appât sans se laisser avoir ! Ils étaient pourtant sur une île déserte la plupart du temps non ? Ce foutus poiscailles ne devaient pas être habitués à déjouer les pièges d'une canne à pêche… Pourtant ils y arrivaient très bien ! Le jeune homme avait l'impression de les voir venir à la surface pour le narguer et se moquer de lui… S'ils continuaient, il allait sauter à l'eau et leur balancer un rasengan dans la tronche ! Ils comprendraient alors la différence entre leurs deux espèces. Ses plans de sushis prédécoupés par son justu furent interrompus par une touche. Il se figea telle une statue. L'eau azuré plus profonde à cette endroit s'était considérablement obscurcit, ce devait être une sacrée prise. Plus un muscle ne bougeait, plus un mouvement de cil. Le bouchon coula et il exulta. Enfin une prise. Il tira mais c'était si lourd ! Il se posta debout, les deux pieds bien crampés au sol et tira de tout ses forces bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir. Il finit par le remonter. Mais ce n'était pas un gros poisson. C'était un corps. Un corps humain qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il cira paniqué. Un peu plus loin, ceux qui barbotaient dans l'eau le virent en train d'essayer de le ramener sur la terre ferme et certains se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Ayant eux aussi reconnu la prise du blondinet. Kakashi jeta littéralement son livre, dessoûlé en un instant. Naruto avait allongé le corps sur les rochers et malgré sa profonde ignorance en médecine, il plaqua tout de suite son oreille sur son torse. Il fut soulagé d'entendre battre son cœur.

- Sakura ! Il est vivant ! Soigne le vite je t'en prie…

Il n'avait pas besoin de la supplier. La jeune fille attacha ses cheveux roses en même temps qu'elle courrait et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son patient collant ses paumes presque violement sur son torse. La lueur verte apparut aussitôt et elle s'acharna à faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons. Le silence tendu pendant qu'elle faisait tout son possible la pesait. Elle sentait tous leurs regards posés sur elle. Ils lui mettaient encore plus la pression. Cinq longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans ce stress ambiant. Allait-il survivre ? Pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il pêché ? Que devaient-ils en faire ? Tout un tas de questions et seulement des ébauches de réponses. Le justu médical se stoppa et elle se redressa en soupirant. C'était bien fatiguant…

- Alors ? Demanda Naruto anxieux.

- C'est bon. Il est tiré d'affaire.

- Transportons le jusqu'à la demeure. Suggéra Kakashi.

Kiba désigna Akamaru comme volontaire pour le porter. On chargea le blessé sur le dos du chien et la marche vers la demeure commença. Ils furent rejoints par Tenten et Neji en route. Par chance, le malade occupait tous les esprits et on ne les questionna donc pas sur leur absence. De même, Shikamaru et Gai, furent réveillés par de nombreux cris et donc ils les attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Quand ils les virent, ils comprirent pourquoi ils revenaient ainsi en cortège.

- C'est une blague ? Lâcha Gai.

- Galère… Lui répondit Shikamaru en ouvrant les portes.

On l'installa dans l'une des nombreuses chambres non utilisées. Ces chambres avaient toutes la même configuration. La porte en bois s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur et sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une large fenêtre. Sur la droite un lit double entouré d'une table de nuit de chaque côté. Sur la gauche, des fleurs sur une table elle même sur un tapis coloré, ainsi qu'une armoire ou une commode large. Sakura reprit ses soins. Le contact prolongé avec l'eau de la mer avait abîmé sa peau et laissé des marques rouges vives. Elle les faisait disparaître avec le plus grand soin. Tentant de ne pas prêter oreille aux débats qui faisaient rage à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils tentaient tous d'ajouter leur grain de sel à la question fatidique.

Que faire ?

C'est alors qu'il entrouvrit les yeux. Sakura les prévint, ils accoururent. Avec difficulté il commençait à distinguer des formes. Puis ce fut seulement flou. Et d'un seul coup il vit clair. Il était couché. Sakura était assise sur le bord du lit. Naruto s'appuyait sur la barrière du bout et avançait tant qu'il allait finir par tomber à la renverse sur ses jambes douloureuses. Kakashi était à gauche et il avait l'air soulagé. Les autres étaient tous là également. Derrière, entassés les uns sur les autres pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

- Encore ce maudit rêve. Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Comme si ça ne le faisait pas souffrir de les voir tous ainsi, autour de lui. Ils semblaient inquiets, curieux, heureux,… Lui avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Admiré par ces gens à qui il avait tourné le dos.

- Vous entendez ça, il rêve de nous assez souvent apparemment ! Railla Kiba.

- C'est cool ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Sasuke. Lui dit doucement Sakura.

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et se redressa avec tout autant d'empressement. Cela lui fit si mal et il se mit à tousser fortement. Il avait les poumons en feu et sa gorge était sèche et irrité. L'impression qu'on les avait frottés avec une quelconque râpe s'imposa à son esprit. Et en plus, il avait un goût de sel dans la bouche. Cela lui rappela ce qui s'était passé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait tellement exténué.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sur l'île de Guata, propriété de Konoha. Apprit Kakashi.

- Guata ? J'y suis parvenu quand même alors…

- Pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici ? Questionna Anko.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas en position de refuser de répondre. Tu sais bien que tu es considéré comme un criminel. Rappela gentiment Kurenai.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé dans ce cas ? Lança-t-il de manière arrogante.

- Parce que tu voulais que je te laisse crever ? Hurla Naruto. Ca jamais ! En plus tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, je t'ai repêché en pensant attraper un poisson… Bougonna le blond toujours un peu déçut de ne pas avoir de quoi dîner.

- C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé tout en sachant bien que j'étais déserteur. Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre. Déclara-t-il froidement.

- 'Dis pas ça mec ! Si on t'a sauvé c'est parce qu'on est tes amis ! s'écria Kiba.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Sakura d'un ton suppliant.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait triste et inquiète. Il se doutait bien que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. C'était bien la seule à en être capable dans cette pièce.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que je n'ai pas était assez gentille pour monsieur Uchiwa ? S'énerva Anko.

Temari et Maïlys rirent devant son emportement et les autres sourirent largement en voyant son regard furieux. Il faillit échapper un sourire.

- J'ai donné rendez vous à mes hommes sur cette île. Nous nous sommes séparé il y a de ça un bon moment et le rendez vous n'est fixé que pour dans trois semaines. Mais j'ai décidé de venir avant. J'avais fini mes tâches et je savais cette île déserte. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le rendez vos devait se tenir ici. Cependant, il y a deux jours j'ai était surpris par l'orage. Mon embarcation, trop légère, a été brisée par les vagues. J'ai donc continué à travers l'orage en marchant sur l'eau grâce à mon chakra. Cela fut plus dur que je ne l'imaginais à cause de la pluie battante et des vagues. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ce n'était pas qu'un petit orage. Sauf que j'étais encore bien loin de cette île. Mon chakra s'est petit à petit vidé et j'ai poursuivis à la nage. La fatigue, la faim mais surtout la soif étaient devenues des passagères clandestines m'accompagnant sur le voyage. Hier soir j'ai craqué. Mon corps refusait de bouger et d'avancer plus. Je me suis donc laissé porté par les flots tentant comme je le pouvait de ne pas couler ou boire la tasse. C'était peine perdue. Les vagues ont eut raison de moi et m'ont jeté jusqu'à vous.

Le silence accueillit la fin du récit. Tous jugeaient les propos su jeune homme en son fort intérieur. Mentait-il ? Devaient-ils le garder ? Le chasser ? Ils commencèrent à échanger des regards toujours en gardant le silence.

- J'imagine que vous ne me croyez pas. Je comprends, à votre place je ne me ferais certainement pas confiance non plus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de me battre contre vous tous.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Moi je te fais confiance. Déclara Naruto.

Son large sourire était toujours aussi franc. La seule chose qui avait changé en lui c'était qu'il semblait avoir gagné en sagesse. Cela était d'ailleurs bien étonnant de la part du blondinet. Mais la vue de son meilleur ami toujours aussi dévoué fit chaud au cœur du ninja déserteur. Cela lui fit presque peur. Il avait oublié l'effet que procurait la vue des gens de Konoha. Son cœur si froid depuis toutes ses années de séparation en manqua un battement.

- Je ne pense pourtant pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu restes sur cette île. Certes, nous sommes en vacances à cause du manque de mission, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons fermer les yeux sur ta présence. Aussi, il serait peut être bon que tu partes.

Le discours de Kakashi jeta un froid. Il était vrai. Trop vrai.

- Je m'y oppose. Déclara Simplement Sakura.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs personnes en cœur.

- En tant que médecin. Dans son état reprendre la mer serait certainement un suicide. Je ne soigne pas un patient pour qu'il parte en courant se tuer dix minutes plus tard !

Sasuke regarda son ancienne coéquipière stupéfait. Avant, elle aurait prit sa défense mais en se mettant à pleurer. Aujourd'hui elle était sûre d'elle et la détermination qui se lisait dans son regard fut un véritable choc pour le jeune homme. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait gagné en autorité de part son statut de médecin parce que cela lui avait apprit à gérer les responsabilités, les problèmes, la vie des hommes,… elle était devenue une femme forte et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- De combien de temps estime tu qu'il ait besoin pour se remettre ?

- Complètement ? Beaucoup. Son chakra a était totalement vidé tout comme sa force et son énergie. Tous ses muscles ont était mal menés et son corps réclame du repos. Vous le voyez pimpant et redressé mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre la face et je suis certaine que tenir cette position le fait souffrir. Assena-t-elle.

- Alors là, elle t'a laminé. Ajouta Naruto en se retenant de rire face au visage bouche bée de son ami.

- Mais je pense que trois jours lui suffiront pour être en mesure de voyager en mer sans y passer. Termina Sakura.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Elle le traité avec tant de déférence mais pourtant, c'était si distant, si froid. Comme un médecin professionnel ne connaissant rien de son patient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son attitude envers lui aurait pu tant changer.

- C'est d'accord. Concéda Kakashi. Mais tu es assigné à ta chambre compris ?

Il acquiesça. Ils sortirent. Tous. Même Naruto qui voulait rester se fit traîner par Kakashi. Chacun à leur manière qui lui firent un signe ou lui lancèrent un regard. Sakura fut la dernière à sortir.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester coucher. Si tu as mal il y a des calaments dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de descendre les escaliers, elle les trouva tous dans le salon en plein débat sur le jeune homme alité à l'étage supérieur. Elle soupira et cela attira l'attention sur elle.

- Il est vraiment si mal en point ? Demanda Hinata un peu inquiète malgré elle.

- Oui. Il a eut vraiment beaucoup de chance. Dix minutes de plus dans l'eau et il était mort.

- C'est incroyable de penser qu'un ninja de son niveau ait pu finir dans cet état. Constata Kankurô en se rappelant l'examen chunin et la mission pour le ramener.

- Ninja ? Nous ne sommes que des hommes. Face à une catastrophe naturelle, nous sommes bien démunis. Déclara Shino avec philosophie.

- Quand même ! S'exclama Temari parfaitement d'accord avec son frère.

- Tu penses que tu aurais pu faire mieux ? Railla Shikamaru.

- Bien sûr, avec mon éventail j'aurais aussi bien pu faire partir les nuages que faire accélérer mon embarcation que briser les vagues. Enuméra-t-elle comme si c'était des faits normaux dans la vie courante.

- Ah, j'avais oublié que tu étais une furie ambulante.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Passons. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre. Ni de polémiquer sur ce que l'on aurait pu faire. Retournons plutôt dehors. Proposa Asuma.

- Je vais rester pour aider à préparer le repas ! S'exclama Chôji.

- Qui veut faire une partie de ballon ? S'écria Kiba plein d'entrain.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici donc la suite de cette fiction !

Information sur ma vie : Mon ordinateur a connu un grave bug... Devinez ce qu'il a fait disparaître ? (Outre tout un tas de photos) Bingo ! Le document word de cette fiction ! (Heureusement que j'en ai trouvé un vieux double sur une clé USB, mais malheureusement, il manque toute ce que j'avais écrit récament (un quart ?) je me suis rmise au boulot en éspérant que cela ne perturbe pas le rythme).

Sondage : Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ordinateur ?

Réponse A, Je l'ai jeté à travers toute la pièce, mais heureusement il est solide.

Réponse B, Il est mort, grâce à ma douceur extrême lorsque je suis en colère.

Réponse C, Il coule des jours paisibles, inpuni de son forfait.

Réponse au prochain chapitre...

Bonne lecture~

* * *

...

**Musique de fond : Spring - Vivaldi (Si vous lisez à la même vitesse que moi, le timing sera parfait !)**

...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« _Nous ressemblons aux moutons qui bêlent, qui jouent, qui bondissent, en attendant qu'on les égorge._ » Voltaire Lettre à Madame du Deffant (1769). **

_Du beach-volley, avait proposé l'idiot en fourrure… Le sable chaud en guise de terrain et l'immensité de l'océan pour seul arbitre… Si j'avais pu prévoir l'avenir, je lui aurai sans doute fait avaler son foutu ballon et tous les grains de sable de la baie avec ! Plutôt que de faire cette partie et rire à gorge déployée… Et comme si la situation actuelle ne devait pas être assez pénible, il a fallu que cela empire au dîner._

C'est à 19h30 très précise que le repas fut servi. Les ninjas mangeaient avec entrain se demandant s'ils allaient recommencer la même fête que la veille. Mais l'ambiance n'était plus tout à fait aussi détendue maintenant que le déserteur était là. Cela avait surtout miné certains et bien sûr, vu comme ils étaient soudés, cela s'était répercuté sur les autres. Kakashi le premier. Il semblait toujours dans ses pensées et n'avait pas touché un verre d'alcool. Lui qui, la veille, avait fait un concours de boisson avec Anko. Avec tous les sensei, ils étaient inquiets, ils réfléchissaient aux options, aux conséquences et aux autres possibilités qui pourraient êtres envisagées. Sakura n'avait pas l'air si préoccupée que cela. Un peu plus distante que d'habitude seulement. Et si le sujet de son patient était évoqué elle en parlait avec détachement. Quant à Naruto, il était on ne peut plus normal. Joyeux, débordant d'énergie et prêt à faire autant la fête que des conneries. Pourtant, Hinata était inquiète pour le blondinet. Elle savait que derrière cet air heureux se trouvait d'horrible incertitudes pour son meilleur ami. S'il n'en montrait rien, c'était pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses camarades, pour ne pas ajouter à leur inquiétude. C'était du Naruto tout craché. Garder son magnifique sourire quoi qu'il arrive.

- Trop bien ! S'exclama Tenten. On a du baba au rhum en dessert !

Neji cru presque distinguer des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle dit cela en regardant son assiette. Il la regarda en souriant tendrement, toujours aussi étonnée qu'elle trouve ainsi d'intenses joies dans les détails insignifiants de la vie quotidienne. Et Ino, qui pourtant aurait dû remarquer le détail d'un Neji avec un air aimable, puisque c'était sa spécialité de voir ces détails là, embraya plutôt sur le sujet, aveugle.

- La vraie question est surtout comment est ce que vous pouvez manger des trucs aussi gras ?

- Bah, on ne fait pas de régime nous ! S'exclama Temari.

- Sûr, on n'est pas obsédés par notre poids comme toi, la truie. Ajouta Sakura.

- Et bien peut être que tu devrais justement, grand front ! Répliqua la blonde amère.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais comprendre ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Et voilà que ça recommence… Soupira Temari.

- C'est tout de même incroyable qu'elles parviennent à s'engueuler comme ça et à être comme cul et chemise juste après ! Commenta Kiba avec son langage toujours très recherché.

- Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais réussit à comprendre Ino, alors n'essaye pas de commencer maintenant. Lâcha Shikamaru en baillant.

- C'est peut être parce qu'elle est normale elle, et que cela dépasse les compétences de ton petit cerveau de flémard. Railla Temari.

Shikamaru la regarda. Il ne valait mieux pas répliquer, sinon cela allait encore mal finir. Son sourire moqueur s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il se transformait en sourire victorieux. Et là, c'était vraiment trop tentant. Quoi donc ? Mais de le faire disparaître bien évidement !

- Ou alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre chez les blondes, vous êtes toutes aussi dingues les unes que les autres.

- Quoi ?!

Ce rugissement de colère était cependant bien fort… C'est alors que le jeune homme comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de taper dans une autre cible. Celle-ci paraissait si simple qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait une anguille sous roche ! Et la voilà l'anguille ! Une triple anguille ! Aussi bien Temari, qu'Ino que Maïlys ! Il n'avait, sur le coup, pas pensé qu'elle n'était pas la seule blonde de la salle.

- Shikamaru Nara, répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Temari avec un sourire et un ton mielleux tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux.

- Euh… Bafouilla-t-il assez peu assuré de la suite.

Il voulu chercher de l'aide auprès des autres mais il ne trouva que le visage fermé et contrarié d'Ino, le sourire mauvais de Maïlys et les autres qui se retenaient de rire de sa position délicate. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se sortir de là mais quelqu'un d'autre l'interrompit.

- Vous vous rendez compte que si l'on n'avait pas de pieds, on ne pourrait pas mettre de tongs ? S'écria Naruto comme s'il venait de faire une découverte.

- Oh, ce serait trop la _loose_ ! Renchérit Kiba.

- La fleur de la jeunesse en prendrait un sacré coup ! Ajouta Lee horrifié.

- Et sinon, Tenten, Neji, vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? Demanda Sakura désireuse de revenir sur certains événements que, elle, elle avait parfaitement vus.

- Si ! Hurla la jeune fille. Il faut que je vous mette en garde contre les fourchettes ! Parce qu'elles sont actuellement regroupés en une bande anonyme qui marche vers la victoire sur les tulipes rouges grandiloquentes et fantasmagoriques... Bientôt elles domineront le monde !

Les habitués des quarts d'heure de folie de Tenten, c'est-à-dire tous, rire de ce plaidoyer insolite mais Maïlys se leva d'un bond et brandi sa petite cuillère.

- Que nenni ! Les cuillères sont bien plus à même de prendre le pouvoir que tes malheureux tridents miniatures ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais ça ne coupe même pas !

- Oui, mais moins ça coupe plus le combat et long et douloureux pour la victime. Essaye d'imaginer combien tu pourrais souffrir si je t'arrachais le cœur avec cette cuillère !

Temari regarda sa voisine de table et son adversaire qui se trouvaient en face l'une de l'autre. L'une était par moment complètement folle et l'autre avait des sursauts sadiques assez violents… Dire que c'était ça, ses amies…

- Ca suffit ! Vous voulez vous battre ? Je suis votre homme ! S'exclama Kankurô en brandissant son couteau comme arme.

- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? Questionna Neji. Je n'ai même pas réussit à couper ma viande avec.

- Bah, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un kunai avec moi justement pour couper ma viande ! Donc je n'ai pas d'autre arme !

- Moi je propose plutôt de faire une course pour vous départager tous les trois ! Déclara Lee plein d'enthousiasme.

- Non un combat à mort c'est bien mieux ! Lâcha Sakura. J'aurais moins de patients potentiels !

- J'peux participer moi aussi ? Demanda Kiba.

- Oh oui moi aussi ! Supplia Naruto.

A ce moment là Sai regarda Shino et lui sourit. Ce dernier ne dit rien du tout. Comme d'habitude. Laissant le jeune homme continuer de sourire faussement, dans le vide. Pensait-il un seul instant qu'il allait lui répondre ? Se demanda Shino. En Réalité, Sai fixait le jeune homme d'une curiosité beaucoup plus scientifique. Il se demandait comment il avait pu manger jusqu'à présent, avec ce manteau au haut col que, même en vacances, il ne voulait pas quitter. Il le fixait donc, en attendant de le voir manger son baba au rhum. C'est bête, mais il n'aurait pas satisfaction. Car l'homme insecte n'aimait pas les pâtisseries de ce genre. A l'autre bout de la table, alors que Naruto s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sauter sur le premier venu, un petit cri retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers Hinata, si discrète jusque là, qui tentait tant bien que mal de protéger son assiette de baba au rhum. Mais la protéger de quoi ? Que pouvait-elle avoir à craindre cette assiette ? Un redoutable prédateur… Chôji ! Alors qu'Ino commençait à faire la morale au goinfre pour qu'il daigne laisser tomber sa proie, les autres s'aperçurent que toutes leurs assiettes étaient vides ! Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, il avait tout mangé !

- Mon baba au rhum ! Déplora Tenten au bord de la dépression.

- Chôji ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Hurla Naruto.

- Bah… Commença le concerné.

- Réponds ! Exigea Kiba rageur de se voir privé de dessert.

- Vous étiez occupés alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser refroidir !

Un léger silence suivit. Le temps que Naruto se tourne vers ses camarades pour leur adresser juste un regard. Un regard de dépit. Auquel répondirent d'autre regard de dépit. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le criminel.

- Le baba au rhum est un dessert froid.

- Merde.

- A l'assaut !

Alors que le blondinet sonnait la charge pour venger son gâteau englouti Shikamaru soupira. Il regarda la part de gâteau intact devant lui. Bien sûr que son ami n'y avait pas touché, pas à la sienne. Il releva les yeux et il vit que Temari souriait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est juste que moi j'ai eut le temps de manger ma part.

- Si vite ? S'étonna-t-il. En plus d'être une furie t'es une morfale.

- Répète un peu pleurnichard ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Mais cette fois encore, il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Parmi tous les surnoms qu'elle lui avait donnés, celui-ci était le pire. Apparu juste au moment où elle était arrivée pour le sauver de Tayuya lors de la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke, il lui rappelait toujours trop de choses. Qu'il avait échoué. Qu'il avait faillit perdre ses amis. Que c'était de sa faute si Sasuke avait réussi à partir. Qu'il avait été sauvé par une femme. Qu'il avait été sauvé par **elle**. Qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui, elle qui avait vaincu Tayuya d'une seule attaque sans même se fatiguer alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'y passer. Qu'elle l'avait vu pleurnicher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital…

- T'as très bien entendu fille galère.

- Oui mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu répète pour que ça me fasse une double raison de te frapper marmotte !

- Comme si t'avais besoin d'une raison en plus ! T'es déjà assez violente sans !

- Faut dire que les types dans ton genre ça me met hors de moi.

- Folle furieuse !

- Macho flémard !

- Couette-couette !

- Tête d'ananas !

Etrangement, cette altercation et énumération d'insultes était assez fréquente. Aussi les ninjas n'y prêtèrent que peu d'attention trop occupés ailleurs. Naruto, Kiba et Neji coursaient ce pauvre Chôji dans toute la salle à manger. Tenten les encourageait, ivre de vengeance pour son dessert. Sakura et Ino avaient recommencé à se battre pour x raisons. Maïlys et Kankurô se battaient avec leur cuillère et couteau respectifs debout sur leurs chaises. Bref, un véritable bordel, seul Sai et Shino attendait sans bouger. Cela agaçait profondément les adultes qui auraient bien aimé un repas plus calme. Aussi, ils décidèrent d'employer les grands moyens.

- Le prochain qui prononce un mot ou remue trop je le bouffe ! Hurla d'un seul coup Anko.

L'effet fut radical. Immédiatement on entendit une mouche voler (la malheureuse n'appartenait pas à Shino). Immédiatement tous avait regagné leur places. Et immédiatement les autres senseis adressèrent un regard reconnaissant à leur collègue. Son autorité était tellement efficace. A moins que ce ne soit sa réputation qui fasse relativement peur ? En tout cas, c'était toujours payant.

Ino regardait les escaliers songeurs. Sasuke se trouvait en haut. Cela avait été un choc que de le revoir. Après tout ce temps, il avait changé, elle l'avait oublié. Il était toujours aussi beau, peut être même plus. Mais elle avait grandi et muri malgré ce qu'on en puisse penser. Elle avait laissé depuis longtemps cet amour d'adolescente derrière elle pour cesser de ne s'intéresser qu'au physique de ses prétendants. Elle laissa alors son regard dériver sur chacune des personnes présentes à table. Le silence toujours présent la fit sourire. Parce que chacun régissait d'une façon tellement différente. La palme de la plus drôle revenant bien sûr à Temari et Shikamaru qui évitaient soigneusement croiser le regard de l'autre.

Shikamaru justement, était du côté mur de la table. Aussi avait-il croisé les bars derrière sa tête et appuyé le tout contre le dit-mur. Il aurait bien dormit ainsi, la tapisserie était en fait un genre de moquette murale fort douce et agréable. Mais il appréhendait que la peur d'Anko ne fasse pas très longtemps effet sur Temari en face de lui. Celle-ci aurait alors prit un malin plaisir à le réveiller brutalement. Il la fixa. Elle était en train de jouer avec sa cuillère, dessinant des ronds dans son assiette vide d'un air distrait. Ses grands yeux semblaient un peu rêveurs et un sourire, absent et discret, flottait sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme songea que de tous les surnoms et autres piques qu'ils s'envoyaient, certains n'étaient pas très pertinents. Oui, c'était une furie car elle avait la violence facile, mais à ce niveau, Sakura n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier. Oui elle était une psychopathe, imaginant toujours un moyen de lui pourrir la vie, aussi sadique qu'inventif, mais pour le coup, il voulait bien croire que ce soit la fréquentation de Tenten et Maïlys. Oui, elle devait sans doute avoir un coup de soleil sur le crâne, à force de vivre dans le désert. Oui, couette-couette lui allait bien puisque même en vacances ses quatre couettes étaient toujours là, il ne l'avait jamais vue s'en passer. Folle, était cependant un surnom bien faux. En référence à sa violence excessive certes, mais hormis cela, elle avait toute sa tête et bien fixée sur ses épaules. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point elle pouvait être intelligente, au go notamment. Et le pire c'était quand il lui disait qu'elle n'était pas féminine. Qu'y avait-il de plus absurde ? Son visage était fin, la couleur de ses yeux captivante, ses cheveux bien qu'attachés, toujours soyeux. Elle portait aujourd'hui une robe d'été. Un peu de soie légère qui laissait ses épaules et ses jambes nues, épousant les formes de son corps à merveille. Formes pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas à réclamer quoi que ce soit à dame nature. Une robe qui lui allait à ravir. Bien mieux qu'à Ino si maigre qui, si elle continuait son régime qui lui avait fait perdre quatre kilos la semaine passée, la semaine prochaine c'était sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements qu'elle perdrait. Bien mieux qu'à Tenten vêtu d'un short en jeans et d'un débardeur, elle véritablement garçon manqué. En somme, Temari était une belle fille. C'était indéniable. Mais jamais il ne reconnaîtrait quoi que ce soit à voix haute et encore moins devant elle ! Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour ses os. Et bien trop galère.

C'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et que la femme du couple de domestique entra essoufflée et paniquée.

- Nous avons un problème ! S'écria-t-elle.

Tous se levèrent et Naruto eut envie de râler et de faire remarquer que la menace ne fonctionnait pas pour tous et que c'était injuste, mais il s'abstient. Car déjà, derrière la vieille femme, des ombres avançaient. Déserte l'île hein… Se dit Temari en se souvenant des paroles de l'Hokage. Entre les domestique, eux, Sasuke et maintenant ça, il commençait à y avoir bien du monde ! La domestique se décala promptement pour les laisser passer et lorsqu'ils furent dans la lumière, les ninjas sautèrent de table et se mirent en garde. Difficile de les prendre au sérieux dans leur tenue de vacances… Surtout en regardant les chaussures qui allaient des talons hauts aux tongs. Mais les nouveaux arrivants avaient l'air tout aussi surpris.

- Vous ici ? S'étonna le premier.

Mais aux non plus n'était pas crédible. Ils étaient tous comme eux vêtus de simples vêtements. Civiles, légers et courts. Et pourtant, il était aisé de les reconnaître. Ils étaient tellement connus, tellement recherchés, tellement haïs.

- C'est plutôt à nous de dire ça ! Akatsuki ! S'exclama Gai.

Effectivement, cinq des membres de l'organisation criminelle se trouvaient face à eux. Leur chef, Pein qui avait déjà parlé. Son bras droit, Konan. Ainsi que Deidara, Zetsu et Kakuzu. Mais sans leurs manteaux noirs, ils avaient l'air un peu moins menaçant.

- Hey ! Mais c'est la pétasse aux cheveux roses qui a fait la peau de Sasori ! Hurla Deidara en pointant du doigt Sakura.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pétasse ? Répliqua-t-elle assez peu ravie d'être ainsi insulter.

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut être que…

- Deidara, tais-toi. Coupa Pein. Je crois que ce n'est pas le plus important pou l'instant.

- Cette île est la propriété de Konoha, que faites vous donc ici ? Demanda calmement Kakashi.

- Et bien, nous aussi on prend des vacances.

Les ninjas tombèrent de haut. Très haut. Ils s'attendaient à une attaque, un repaire se trouvant ici ou même la prise de possession de cette île inutile. Mais non. Des vacances comme eux.

- Et bien euh… Bafouilla le ninja copieur déconcerté.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. Commenta Zetsu blanc.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Ce que t'es perspicace ! Lui rétorqua sa partie noire.

- Hors de question qu'on reparte après tout ce chemin ! Je vous signale qu'on arrive du pays de la pluie nous. Alors ce n'est pas parce que une poignée de ninjas de Konoha est là que je vais renoncer à des vacances avec du soleil pour une fois ! Trancha Konan.

Pein la regarda et approuva d'un signe de tête alors que les autres se remettaient en garde. Cependant en face, ils n'étaient pas du tout prêts au combat, comme s'ils n'envisageaient pas cette possibilité. Temari, elle, nota qui commandait véritablement dans le groupe et dû réprimé un sourire.

- Vous voulez vous battre ? Demanda Asuma septique.

- Se battre ? En vacances ? Et puis quoi encore !

L'ambiance se détendit à peine. Cette intention de paix déclarée semblait si peu réelle et tellement bancale.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes venu ici mais vous devriez repartir de la même façon. Dit Kurenai en murmurant presque.

- Comment ? En bateau tien. Depuis la ville de Draen.

- Et ils vous ont laissé passer ? Le capitaine a accepté d'embarquer l'Akatsuki à bord ? S'écria Kakashi en se souvenant le pataquès pour arriver ici alors qu'ils étaient ninja de Konoha.

- Tant qu'on paye… Répondit Kakuzu.

- De toute façon, ce bateau n'est pas sensé repasser avant un moment ! Alors nous sommes bien obliger de rester avec vous.

- Pas question ! hurlèrent la moitié des ninjas en cœur.

- Bah, j'ai qu'à tous les faire exploser dans une magnifique œuvre d'art et la question sera réglée !

- Non. Quand est le prochain bateau ? S'informa Pein.

- C'est celui d'approvisionnement, dans deux jours très exactement.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki sembla réfléchir un instant. Dans ses acolytes, le blond débitait des énormités sur l'art et son lien avec l'explosion que son interlocuteur, Zetsu n'écoutait pas. Ayant rencontré droit devant lui le regard intense d'Ino. Zetsu blanc la trouvait fort charmante, Zetsu noir la trouvait appétissante et en aurait bien fait son dîner au grand damne de son autre partie. Quant à la jeune fille, elle se demandait bien quelle plante avait fusionné avec ce type. Elle n'en avait jamais vue de semblable. Le seul rapprochement qu'elle trouva et qui lui convint assez, fut celui d'une plante gobe mouche. Kakuzu regardait le plafond, le plancher, les murs et leur tapisserie, tentant d'estimer le montant total qu'avait couté la construction de la pièce. Quant à la jeune femme, elle regardait son chef avec un regard où l'on lisait clairement sa détermination à rester ici.

- Je vous propose donc un marché. Seulement le temps que le bateau revienne et nous repartiront avec lui. Signons pacte de non agression. Durant deux petits jours, nous ne sommes pas l'Akatsuki et vous plus des ninjas de Konoha. Seulement des vacanciers s'ignorant superbement pour une courte durée. Nous repartons aussitôt que possible trouver un autre lieu de vacances.

L'offre semblait tentante dans ces conditions où, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser d'eux à moins de les combattre. Or, même avec une telle supériorité numérique, un combat contre l'Akatsuki sans préparation, en tenue de vacances, et donc désarmés, était beaucoup trop dangereux. Voir suicidaire. Qui a envie de se suicider pendant ses vacances ?

- Qu'est ce qui me fait croire que vous tiendrez parole ? Demanda Kakashi.

Ses élèves le regardèrent ahuri. Il comptait vraiment traiter avec l'Akatsuki ? C'était inadmissible ! Une folie ! Il fallait leur botter le cul ! Pensait Naruto.

- Et bien nous signons aussi. Je m'engage donc.

- Que vaut la signature d'un criminel ?

- Sans dec', vous trouvez qu'on a l'air d'être venus pour vous attaquer ? Râla Deidara en montrant ses chaussures qui se trouvaient être des tongs.

Les ninjas n'eurent pas besoin de regarder leurs propres pieds, sachant déjà qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux. Kakashi fixait Pein. Et Pein fixait Kakashi. Ils semblaient tout deux en train d'évaluer l'ampleur d'une telle décision. C'était une aberration politique et morale dans les deux camps. Le fait qu'ils l'aient proposé était en soi une légère preuve de bonne foi. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait accepter. Quel était le meilleur choix ? Un combat contre l'Akatsuki sur une île déserte sans espoir de renforts, ravitaillements ou quelconque autre aide de Konoha ? Ou bien cohabiter deux jours avec les pires criminels du monde ? Tout dépend du point de vue. Celui d'un ninja consciencieux qui souhaite la paix dans le monde ainsi que gloire et honneur pour avoir terrassé l'ennemi public numéro un durant ses vacances impliquait le combat. Mais Kakashi n'était pas de ceux là. Il avait plutôt la vision d'un homme fatigué de son métier, de ses élèves, de courir partout et combattre à tous vents. Un homme qui, pour une fois, veut profiter de ses vacances. Des seules vacances de sa vie. Et puis, il avait pour lui tout un tas d'excuses : Pas de bateau, pas en condition de se battre,…

- C'est d'accord.

- HEIN ?

- Naruto… Soupira-t-il.

- Je proteste sensei !

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Dis-moi.

- Bah euh… Me battre ?

- Hors de question.

- Je dois avouer que cela ne me convient pas non plus.

Tous regardèrent Temari, surpris. Ils s'étaient attendu à des révoltes de la part de Naruto bien sûr, d'autres peut être. Mais pas d'elle.

- Ce types ont attaqué mon village, empoisonné Kankurô, enlevé et faillit tuer Gaara. Cru-t-elle bon de rappeler.

- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de devoir cohabiter avec ceux qui ont tué mon partenaire et prit mon bras ? Demanda Deidara haussant un sourcil.

Sakura et Kakashi n'étaient absolument pas perturbés pas cette accusation. Tenten par contre, d'un air blasé, montra les deux bras de Deidara.

- Ils ont pourtant l'air de bien se porter.

- Ouais ben parce qu'ils ont été recollés.

- Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs toujours pas remboursé l'opération. Fit remarque Kakuzu.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait oublié…

- De toute façon, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Ce n'est pas une question d'apprécier, de tolérer ou d'approuver, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Signons et établissons des tours de garde dans les couloirs pour la nuit. L'un des votre l'un des notre. Comme ça, pas d'entourloupe.

Pein se contenta d'acquiescer. Les ninjas s'écartèrent de la table où l'on apporta du papier et de quoi écrire. Solennellement Pein écrit qu'il s'engageait et signa. Kakashi lu, puis l'imita. Le roux lui tendit la main pour sceller cet accord. Le ninja copieur la considéra d'un œil méfiant. Voyant que cela fit passer une ombre de déception dans les yeux gris de son interlocuteur, il décida de la serrer. Sous le regard écœuré de la Sunienne. Devait-elle vraiment ne pas s'en prendre aux gens qui avaient tant fait souffrir ses frères ? Celui qui était présent lui tapota le bras et lui sourit, en signe que ce n'était rien. Cela ne rendit pas la jeune fille moins hostile. Pein commença à dire quelque chose mais il ne put achever son premier mot, un cri l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un venait de littéralement hurler le nom de leur confrérie. En se tournant vers les escaliers ils découvrirent Sasuke, à bout de souffle d'avoir fait tant de chemin dans son état, surtout les marches. Il se tenait d'une main à la rampe et l'autre enserrait ses côtes douloureuses qui semblaient s'enfoncer jusqu'à lui perforer les poumons tant ceux-ci étaient faibles.

- Je ne rêve pas, c'est un mini-Itachi ? Murmura Konan stupéfaite.

Les ninjas de Konoha comprirent vite le problème. Ceux de l'Akatsuki le devinèrent. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme brillaient de fièvre et semblaient affolés. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il avait l'Akatsuki juste devant lui. Une chance inespérée de trouver son frère ! Mais que, s'il était là, il était bien loin d'être en état de le combattre.

- Où est-il ? Se contenta-il de demander.

- Pas là. Lui répondit Pein bien au courant.

- J'ai demandé où ! S'énerva le brun.

- En mission, accompagné de Kisame, Tobi et Hidan. Ils sont censés nous rejoindre ici lorsqu'ils auront fini.

Il sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent, ses poings se serrer, le duvet de sa nuque se hérisser suite au frisson qui le secoua. Il darda un regard meurtrier sur les membres de l'Akatsuki et il se mit à avancer d'un pas vif vers eux, visiblement en colère. Mais trois pas seulement. Il n'en fit que trois. Parce qu'il ne put en faire que trois avant de s'effondrer. Naruto s'était précipité à ses côtés, il toussait à en cracher du sang, déjà inconscient à cause d'un effort trop violent. Sakura soupira. Pourquoi soignait-elle de maudits ninjas qui n'écoutaient jamais rien et en faisaient toujours trop ? Le corps humain est une chose fragile. Le malmener lors de combat est une chose. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de se remettre en est une autre. Kakashi déclara qu'il était temps que chacun regagne sa chambre. Kiba s'abstint de râler qu'il n'était que 21h et qu'il restait des bouteilles de la veille. Une partie des ninjas de Konoha monta les escaliers, vient l'Akatsuki, puis les autres du pays du feu. De manière à encadrer les criminels. En tête du cortège, Naruto portait Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. Les chambres à la suite de celles occupées furent données aux nouveaux arrivants qui s'installèrent avec leurs valises sans rien dire, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de râler.

Une fois que chacun fut enfermé dans sa chambre, c'est Kakashi et Pein qui commencèrent par prendre le tour de garde. Dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les relever. Maïlys s'était porté volontaire, disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil au vu de leur activité fort peu épuisante de la journée. Bizarrement, Shikamaru avait tenu le discours contraire. En face d'elle, Konan. Celle-ci par contre semblait épuisée. Mais vu qu'ils n'étaient que cinq, chacun avait son tour de garde. Contrairement au sensei, la jeune fille n'aimait pas le silence.

- C'est vrai que ça fait une trotte depuis le pays de l'Eau. Dit-elle sur un ton décontracté.

Konan la regarda, méfiante. L'autre lui sourit doucement. Alors elle soupira.

- Tu connais le pays de l'Eau ?

- Un peu. J'ai beaucoup voyagée enfant. J'en garde le souvenir d'un pays continuellement gris, perpétuellement humide et plutôt dangereux.

- C'est tout à fait ça. A force, l'envie de soleil devint plus forte que les impératifs politiques ou idéologiques.

- Je peux le comprendre.

- Mais la route… C'est d'autant plus long quand on est entouré d'une bande d'incapables.

- Ah ça ! S'exclama la blonde avant de se mettre à rire.

Quand Kankurô vint prendre son tour de garde, il les trouva en train de faire la conversation comme deux amies qui ne s'était pas vue depuis longtemps. Il regarda Maïlys sidéré. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle considérait comme normal d'avoir fait la conversation, parlée de détails sans importance. Et puis elle avait été curieuse, en face de la seule femme de ce groupe de criminel. Elle souhaita la bonne nuit à Konan et au Sunien avec un large sourire avant de regagner sa chambre. Pour l'Akatsuki, ce fut le tour de Zetsu. Kankurô n'obtint pas un mot de lui. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas l'envie et aurait largement préféré monter la garde avec quelqu'un d'autre. La blonde qui venait de partir par exemple.

Lors du tour suivant, Kiba caressait Akamaru pendant que Deidara créait des petites statues d'argile, non-explosive puisque c'était les ordres. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit. Celle de Sakura. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure de la relève. Elle fit deux pas pour traverser le couloir et entra dans la chambre d'en face sans rien dire. Kiba ne comprit pas bien. Mais elle ressorti en moins de cinq minutes. Pas le temps pour faire des cochonneries, trop long pour juste réveiller quelqu'un,… Songeait Kiba en tentant de comprendre. La jeune fille, sous le regard interrogateur et très curieux des deux hommes lâcha juste :

- Cela faisait six heures. C'était de nouveau l'heure de ses soins.

Et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Kiba regarda Deidara. Le blond haussa les épaules, le châtain se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Sasuke était en fait, vraiment mal en point. Le concerné ne tenta même pas de se rendormir après le passage de Sakura. A peine s'était-il éveillé de son malaise qu'il n'avait plus fermé les yeux. Il avait entendu des voix. Des cris. Des bribes de conversation. Alors il s'était levé, ne tenant plus dans ce lit. L'effort avait été rude. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi faible. Ce n'était pas là le résultat de ses durs entraînements. Il était bien plus robuste que cela ! Même si c'est ce qu'il se hurlait, il n'en était rien. Il n'était qu'un humain qui avait essuyait une tempête. Ravaler sa fierté et reconnaître cette faiblesse, cette limite, c'était bien plus dur que tous ses entraînements. Et là, Sakura qui venait. Elle avait ouvert le tiroir, sorti une seringue, préparé son contenu, lui avait injecté la piqûre et avait tout rangé avant de repartir. Pas un seul mot. Pas un regard. Rien. Lui même ne l'avait même pas regardé faire tant tout lui était égal. Les pensées de son frère, sa vengeance et les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui étaient bien plus présente à son esprit que l'effet que lui faisaient tous les gens de Konoha réunis.

Dernier tour de garde. Ino à contre cœur, qui somnolait plus qu'elle ne parvenait à surveiller, et Kakuzu qui comptait scrupuleusement les billets d'une mallette sur ses genoux. Des pas se firent alors entendre à l'étage inférieur. L'aube était en train de se lever et Ino supposa qu'il s'agissait des deux domestiques. Les pas étaient à présent dans l'escalier, traînants et irréguliers. Peut être venaient-ils les réveiller ? Son estomac au régime espérait bien que ce soit effectivement l'heure du petit déjeuner. Une silhouette apparue au bout du couloir. Imposante par sa hauteur et sa largeur d'épaule. La blonde fronça les sourcils. Ni la femme ni son mari n'avait cette carrure ! Kakuzu avait, quant à lui et malgré le contre jour, reconnu l'un des leurs.

- De retour Hidan ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse puisqu'il continua. Plutôt que de prier connement à l'entrée vient donc me relever.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Quelques seconde passèrent et Ino regardait cette homme toujours les sourcils fronçaient. Elle voulait bien qu'il soit de l'Akatsuki, mais quelque chose clochait chez lui. Kakuzu aussi trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas de retour. Hidan répondait toujours. Méchamment, en criant des vulgarités ou des prières, mais il répondait.

- Tu m'écoute au moins ? Fit-il en le fixant lui aussi cette fois.

Il fit un pas. Ou plutôt il tendit une jambe vers l'avant. Puis l'autre, lourdement et après une petite pause. Il recommença, une fois. La lumière n'était pas suffisante pour voir son visage. Une deuxième. Par contre Ino vit une chose étrange sur son torse. Comme une tâche plus claire, circulaire. Il chancela et s'écroula de tout son long, faisant sursauter les deux gardes. Au sol, à présent en partie éclairé, rouge et liquide, le sang se rependit en abondance entre les lattes du parquet alors qu'Ino hurlait.

* * *

J'avais promis le début de l'hémoglobine, pas que j'ouvrais les robinets à flots ! Bwahahahah ! =P (Noooooon, je ne suis pas du tout sadique ! U_U) M'enfin, maintenant que c'est lancé, j'enchaîne~


	7. Chapitre 6

Yo !

J'entre dans ma spécialité, les chapitres looooongs ! Et plus ça va aller, plus ils sont longs ! (Celui ci est encore raisonnable.)**  
**

Sinon la réponse était la A, il a volé à travers la pièce, mais comme il est costaud, il a survécu ! (Je ne connais pas la délicatesse avec mon ordinateur, entre nous c'est l'amour vache !)

Bref, aujourd'hui on rentre dans le vif du sujet, le sang ! (J'en connais qui vont être contents ! =D) J'espère que ce ne sera pas déjà trop gore... Parce que je fais bien pire ensuite ! Niark niark niak !

* * *

**Musique de fond : "****Most Epic OST's Ever: For The Glory"** (titre sur youtube je ne la connais pas d'ailleurs ! Attention, elle est assez courte; mettez la en répétition ou alors il faudra surement la relancer).

**...  
**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**« À petit feu ou à grand feu, qu'importe le genre de mort du moment que l'on meurt ? » Alexandre Dumas.**

_L'Akatsuki. L'Akatsuki avait débarqué sur notre île et ce n'était pas là le pire. Que je ne puisse même pas leur faire payer n'était rien. Tellement rien. _

_Le cri d'Ino réveilla tout le monde. Un cri d'effroi. De peur. D'horreur. Un cri qui introduisait si bien tout ce qui nous attendait. Un cri de détresse._

_Nous, lui, eux. Tous. Personne ne serait épargné._

Le hurlement réveilla tout le monde en un temps record. Tous sortirent de leur chambre aussi vite que possible, pensant qu'Ino avait été attaqué par un de l'Akatsuki. Ils la découvrir assise au sol, en train de ramper vers l'arrière sur ses coudes afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la masse immobile au sol. La jeune fille avait été prise de court. Et cela venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie. Elle chercha en reculant la première personne qu'elle trouverait. Ce fut Kiba qui, ne s'étant pas rendormi après son tour de garde, fut le premier sorti. Elle s'agrippa à sa jambe de toutes ses forces, terrorisée. Il s'accroupi ne sachant rien de la situation et estima qu'il fallait d'abord rassure la blonde. Elle se serra contre lui et le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais du rassurer quelqu'un… Anko, dont la porte de chambre était la plus près d'Hidan, examina l'homme avec Kakuzu qui s'était précipité pour tenter de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son partenaire. Ils le firent rouler sur le côté afin de le mettre sur le dos, ensemble. Oubliant qu'ils étaient ennemis. Derrière eux, dans l'étroit couloir, s'entassaient ninjas de Konoha et membres de l'Akatsuki en pyjama. Sans distinction. Tous anxieux de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un trou béant s'ouvrait dans la poitrine d'Hidan. Kakuzu lui prit le pouls. Rien. Il fit un signe négatif vers l'arrière. Anko examina sa plaie de plus près, quelque chose attirait son attention à l'intérieur. Elle en approcha sa main. Et elle la plongea à l'intérieure. Hinata en arrière détourna le regard en réprimant un haut le cœur, comme plusieurs autres, le spectacle de cet homme apparemment mort au milieu du couloir était déjà bien assez traumatisant sans qu'elle observe Anko en train de fouiller l'intérieur de son corps. Qu'y cherchait-elle au juste ? La plaie était si large que sa main passait aisément. Mais elle sembla attraper quelque chose et le tirer. Fort. Cela semblait bien incrusté. Plus fort. Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'extraire, elle eut un petit mouvement de reculs dû à sa propre force. Elle regarda sa main teinte en rouge qui tenait, devant elle, une petite cuillère qui dégoulinait littéralement de sang. Elle regarda l'objet et la plaie méticuleusement à plusieurs reprises. Aucun doute possible. Elle avait été dans l'Anbu, donc elle était habituée aux cadavres, à l'hémoglobine, aux choses étranges et pratiques barbares. Mais là, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle regarda cette cuillère avec un mélange de dégout et d'horreur. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient toujours muets de crainte.

- On lui a arraché le cœur avec cette cuillère. Dit-elle.

Hinata s'évanouit. Elle luttait contre depuis un moment déjà et finit par se laisser aller. Ce qu'elle avait redouté en voyant « _l'arme du crime_ », ce qu'ils avaient tous redoutés, était la vérité. Kankurô regarda sa voisine d'un air interrogateur. De l'autre côté Tenten lui lança un regard déjà plus suspicieux.

- J'vous jure que j'y suis pour rien ! S'exclama Maïlys en levant les deux paumes bien en l'air.

Temari non plus, n'avait pas oublié le plaidoyer de la veille sur les cuillères de son amie. Mais comme les autres, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas été tuer un membre de l'Akatsuki aussi sauvagement juste pour le plaisir.

- Là n'est pas la question, personne n'est sorti de sa chambre. Rappela Ino dans un murmure.

La jeune fille s'était un peu remise. Elle comprenait maintenant que ce qu'elle avait trouvé étrange sur cet homme, cette tâche claire, c'était le trou dans sa poitrine au travers duquel on voyait le jour. Elle comprenait que son étrange attitude et démarche venait du fait qu'il était moitié mort. Comment avait-il réussit à monter les escaliers dans cet état ?

- Mais enfin, Hidan ne peut pas mourir ! S'exclama Konan.

Devant les quelques regards septiques et le manque de réaction c'est Pein qui continua :

- Elle veut dire qu'il était immortel. Précisa-t-il.

- C'est aussi ce que je croyais. Confirma Kakuzu toujours près du corps.

- Tout ça c'est d'leur faute ! C'est forcément eux qui ont fait le coup ! Hurla Deidara aux ninjas tout en plaquant son dos contre le mur.

- Pourquoi aurait-on fait ça ? On a signé le pacte non ? Répliqua Naruto. A contre cœur certes mais cela aurait été stupide d'attaquer ainsi !

- Qui d'autre alors ? Il n'y a que nous ici !

- Deidara, calme-toi. Personne n'est sorti. Rappela Kakuzu.

Le blond se calma en effet un peu. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Immédiatement il chercha du regard puis se mit de nouveau à hurler en pointant du doigt :

- Si ! Elle ! Elle est sortie !

Tous se tournèrent vers Sakura. Elle sembla surprise d'être ainsi accusée.

- Je suis allé donner des calmants à Sasuke. Apprit-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

Elle détourna son regard du blond surexcité pour se perdre dans le noir des yeux du concerné. Il était là depuis le début. Silencieux et discret. Dans l'encadrement de sa porte, appuyé dessus pour soulager un peu le poids pesant sur ses jambes. Il la fixa. Sans rien dire. Ni confirmer, ni affirmer et sans non plus démentir. Laissant toujours le doute planer. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? De ce regard apparemment vide ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait revu. En réalité Sakura n'attendait pas spécialement qu'il lui vienne en aide en confirmant sa version. C'est juste que le regard de Sasuke, toujours aussi dur et froid, était bien plus agréable en cet instant que tous les autres. Elle fuyait les regards des membres de l'Akatsuki qui la fixaient rageusement dans l'optique où elle pourrait être coupable. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire que ses ennemis la suspectent ? Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis, dont certains la regardaient surpris ou encore suspicieux, c'était beaucoup plus dérangeant. Alors elle fuyait et se réfugiait dans le regard du déserteur. Regard qui, aussi hostile et blasé puisse-t-il paraître au non initié, était réconfortant pour elle. Ce regard qui lui avait manqué.

C'est Kiba qui rompit cette ambiance insupportable où régnait doute et accusation non formulées.

- Ouais, Sakura est sortie. Mais pas assez longtemps pour aller buter un type aussi fort que ceux qui s'trouvent chez vous ! Elle est sortie de sa chambre, entrée dans celle de Sasuke et rentrée dans la sienne en moins de cinq minutes.

- De plus, Hidan n'était pas sensé être ici mais en mission. A moins qu'ils ne soient rentrés… Déclara Pein en réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que les autres sont là aussi ?

- Minute ! S'exclama de nouveau Deidara. Où est Zetsu ?

Tous se regardèrent et s'examinèrent cherchant l'homme plante du regard pour constater qu'effectivement il n'était pas là. Deidara se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre toujours fermée. Il frappa violement. Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit alors la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Le blond regarda l'assemblé et, lui qui était d'habitude était plus enclin à blaguer, crier et ne rien prendre au sérieux, eut un léger frisson de panique. Pas qu'il ait vraiment peur. Il était fort. Mais si quelqu'un avait été à même de tuer Hidan il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Mais si en plus de cela il avait eut Zetsu… En une seule nuit… Sans faire assez de bruit pour alerter les gardes… C'était quand même flippant.

- Euh… Commença Chôji en bafouillant.

L'attention se reporta vers lui comme il le souhaiter par cet intervention.

- Je me demandais comment il avait pu entrer dans la demeure… Monsieur et Madame Yonuga ne l'ont-ils pas vu ? Je trouve ça étrange et ça m'inquiète…

Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup le couple de domestique de l'île. Depuis leur arrivé il les avait aidé à préparer les repas et à tenir la maison, ayant l'habitude avec le restaurant de ses parents. Leur bonne humeur et leur joie de vivre avait beaucoup plu à Chôji. L'idée qu'ils aient laissé un homme de l'Akatsuki entrer dans la maison était absurde. Et qu'ils aient laissé un homme blessé se débrouiller l'était tout autant. Alors il avait peur qu'ils ne soient arrivés un malheur.

- Chôji a raison. Il faut aller voir en bas. Peut être pourrons nous comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Trancha Kakashi.

Tous rentrèrent dans leurs chambres et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Ils s'attendirent dans le couloir où ils laissèrent le cadavre d'Hidan pour l'instant malgré les protestations de Konan. Celle-ci était contre que l'on laisse ainsi le corps de l'un des leurs. Mais qu'en faire avant d'être sûr qu'en bas, aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait avec son tueur ? Alors ils descendirent les escaliers. Au pied, rien de particulier. La salle à manger était vide. Les traces de sang qui montaient jusqu'à l'étage avaient très certainement été laissée par Hidan. D'un commun accord, ils les suivirent. La pièce d'à côté, le salon, était elle aussi vide. L'entrée de même. La porte d'entrée par contre était ouverte. L'air frais du matin entrait et là, alors qu'il aurait paru bien agréable aux ninjas vacanciers de la veille, il leur glaça le sang. Ils sortirent. Les traces de sang n'étaient plus que des gouttes et elles s'estompèrent très vite. A quelques mètres à peine de la résidence, il n'y avait rien autour d'eux. Rien que les falaises derrière la maison, la forêt tout droit, et le sentier qui descendait vers la plage. Rien d'autre.

- Hey les gars. Appela Kiba. Y'a un 'blem, Akamaru et moi on sent parfaitement l'odeur du sang.

Les regards inquiets qui furent tournés vers sa personne lui firent humer encore une fois l'air, dans l'espoir de s'être trompé. Mais non. Impossible de confondre cette odeur là. C'était l'odeur du sang et du feu. Il comprit sans qu'on le lui demande qu'il devait les guider. Il grimpa sur Akamaru et prit la tête du convoi. Kakashi, pour la énième fois, recompta ses troupes. Vérifia que tous était là. Qu'aucun de ses ninjas ne manquait à l'appel. Il constata alors que Sasuke était resté à l'entrée de la demeure. A bout de souffle il s'appuyait sur le mur et il se laissa tomber dans la chaise. Le sensei lui fit signe. L'ancien élève comprit qu'il le tiendrait au courant. Il rattrapa son retard. Kiba semblait les amener dans la forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'odeur de feu s'imposa même aux narines les moins sensibles. Feu n'était d'ailleurs pas le bon mot. Ca sentait le brûlé. Le cramé. Comme de la viande oubliée dans un barbecue. Chôji évita soigneusement de faire part de cette comparaison. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Totalement à l'autre bout de l'île, encore dans la forêt. Konan, Kakuzu et Deidara s'empressèrent de s'approcher, accompagné de Sakura. Un arbre avait brûlé. Trois corps y étaient encore attachés. C'était celui du centre. Car à sa droite, il y avait un autre arbre où une autre personne était attachée au tronc. Idem à sa gauche. Sauf que de ce côté-là, la personne était à l'envers. Les pieds vers le ciel. Et la tête sous la terre. Les morceaux verts qui dépassaient de terre permettaient de reconnaître Zetsu. Sur la droite, avec cette peau bleue, impossible de se tromper. C'était Kisame. Konan était en train d'essayer de le détacher alors que ses deux acolytes sortaient Zetsu de là. Pein regardait ce spectacle interdit. Attendant le verdict de celle qu'il savait ninja médical. Kakashi à ses côtés admira, malgré lui, son calme.

Sakura, munie de gants, était effectivement en train d'examiner l'arbre central. Les trois corps calcinés étaient indéniablement humains. Faisant abstraction sur l'odeur qui lui emplissait le nez, cette odeur de cochon grillé, elle chercha à déterminer leur l'identité. Dans le dos, les chaires avaient fondues à tel point qu'elles s'étaient collées à l'écorce de l'arbre. De sorte que, lorsqu'elle les touchait, la peau s'arrachait du corps pour rester accrochée au tronc, fusionné avec celui-ci. Les mains étaient cramponnées sur les chaînes qui les entravaient à la taille et les doigts les enserraient jusqu'à ce que leurs ongles aient laissés des traces sur les maillons de métal. Ils avaient été brûlés vivants.

Les craquements des os carbonisés, qui ne supportaient pas la moindre pression de la part de la jeune femme, parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles des autres. Ino s'était déjà retiré, en courant. Elle s'était éloignée pour ne pas monter son malaise parfaitement écœurée du spectacle. Kiba l'avait accompagné pour s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de l'odeur. Et Kurenai les rejoint vite, ne voulant laisser personne isolé. Maïlys aussi se mit à bouger, mais vers les corps. A la surprise de tous elle s'approcha de Konan et l'aida. Celle-ci lui lança un regard désespéré. Ses mains tremblaient tant que, depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir Kisame de là.

Tsunade lui avait apprit à compartimenter son esprit, a cultiver la froideur nécessaire à l'examen de corps dans des états inimaginables. C'était la seule clé pour y arriver, pour ne pas souffrir. Faire abstraction jusqu'à ne même plus voir un être humain dans ce crâne aux chaires noires et fondues. Jusqu'à oublier que les trous béant dans le visage avaient autrefois abrités des yeux. Jusqu'à ne pas imaginer la douleur qu'ils avaient ressentie… C'était ça, être ninja médecin dans ce monde. Déroger à cette règle vous rendra fou. Elle s'écarta un peu des corps, inspira à fond et expira doucement pour expulser hors d'elle tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'accroupi et ramassa quelque chose au pied de l'arbre. Elle regarda ensuite Pein et Kakashi.

- Ils sont mort brûlés vif. Je suis incapable de vous dire qui est cette personne au centre, son corps est beaucoup trop calciné. Mais ceci pourra peut être vous renseigner.

Elle montra l'objet qu'elle tenait à la main, ovale et en grande partie brûlé. Les membres de l'Akatsuki le reconnurent immédiatement. Encore un peu orange par endroit et décoré d'une spirale… C'était le masque de Tobi. Konan avait littéralement cessé toute activité, incapable de réaliser. Terrifiée à l'idée de réaliser. Elle regardait les trois corps apparemment déconnectée et pourtant tellement affectée.

- Quand aux deux autres… Commença Sakura.

Elle ne savait comment le dire, comment l'annoncer. Elle-même, maintenant qu'elle n'examinait plus les corps, commençait par être atteinte par le choc.

- C'est… Ce sont nos domestiques… Souffla-t-elle, incapable de le dire plus fort.

Chôji devint pâle. Puis livide. Les yeux complètement dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte. Shikamaru posa sa main sur son épaule et, comme si ce contact lui faisait reprendre pied dans la réalité, il se mit à vomir. Incapable de pleurer. Seulement dégouté d'avoir ainsi regardé leurs cadavres. Juste horrifié d'avoir comparé l'odeur de leurs corps brûlé à celle de la viande trop cuite. Les autres ninjas semblèrent accuser le coup. Difficilement, mais ils le firent. C'est Pein qui rompit le silence.

- Puis-je te demander de quoi sont morts les deux autres ?

Son ton froid et son regard détaché était horrible. Ils étaient mort, quels besoin de savoir comment ? Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'eurent les ninjas de Konoha sur le coup. Mais alors que Sakura acquiesçait et s'approchait de Zetsu, il fixait Konan, à genou près du corps de Kisame. Elle ressemblait à un spectre tant son teint était pâle et seul le tronc de l'arbre dans son dos semblait lui permettre de tenir. Le voile d'inquiétude qui passa dans ses yeux gris rendit au chef de l'Akatsuki un air plus humain. Kakashi lui, comprenait son attitude et sa question. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à des morts de ninjas, morts après un combat. Pas de blessures, pas de destruction au niveau de l'environnement, cette mise en scène macabre… On aurait plutôt dit des exécutions. Qu'un homme, ou même plusieurs, soient capables de tuer ainsi quatre des membres de son organisation, des ninjas hors pairs, cela était aussi problématique qu'inquiétant. A sa place, Kakashi aurait surement agit de même. Depuis la veille, ses points communs avec ce criminel le troublaient.

Sa gorge était brûlante, il accusait la bile. Pourtant il savait bien qu'elle était également nouée par les larmes qui lui perlaient aux yeux. Le choc et l'horreur commençant à passer, la tristesse s'invitait. Et avec elle, toutes les questions que notre raison ne peut s'empêcher de poser, bien qu'elles n'aient pas de réponse et qu'elles lui fassent atrocement mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Qui ? Dans quel but ? Le pauvre Akamichi aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. S'arrête de tourner autour de lui et en lui. Par chance, une présence le reliait encore à la réalité lui permettant de ne pas perdre complètement le nord dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. C'était Asuma qui lui frottait gentiment le dos, tentant de le réconforter.

Sakura se releva de son examen sur Zetsu, elle avait tenté de ne pas voir le regard suspicieux de Deidara qui l'avait surveillé durant toute l'opération. Elle déclara qu'il avait été étouffé. Certainement dans son sommeil. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de l'autre corps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maïlys assise là. Celle-ci sourit tristement. La femme de l'Akatsuki semblait revenue à la vie. La couleur de ses joues était à nouveau normale et son apparence totalement perdue avait laissé place à un visage fermé, interdit. Sakura approcha la main de Kisame mais ne l'y laissa que quelques secondes. La cause de la mort était évidente, il avait les poumons rempli d'eau.

- Il s'est noyé. Leur apprit-elle.

- Impossible ! Kisame est coupé de poiscaille ! S'écria Deidara.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'effectivement, il avait des branchies. Le coupable avait du faire fort… Kakashi ordonna que l'on rentre à la demeure. Certains allaient s'occuper des corps. Cette besogne fut attribué à ceux qui avait le cœur et le mental le plus accroché. Selon le ninja copieur, il s'agissait des senseis. Il envoya seulement Kurenai avec les « gamins » pour rentrer. Pein demanda à Konan de les accompagner. Celle-ci protesta. Il insista, elle céda.

- Que va-t-on bien pouvoir en faire… Soupira Asuma.

- Bonne question. Répondit Gai. Nous ne pouvons les enterrer ici, mais il leur faut tout de même quelque chose de décent.

- Qui qu'ils soient, ils restent des être humains défunts et méritent les égards qui leur sont dû. Confirma Kakashi.

Pein les regarda surpris puis ce fut de la reconnaissance qu'ils virent dans son signe de tête affirmatif.

A la demeure, quelques minutes auparavant, Hinata s'était éveillée. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était évanouie. Encore. Quand cesserai-t-elle cela ? Elle se leva de son lit où ses amis avaient dû la déposée et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée dans une légère colère contre elle-même mêlée de l'impatience de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle retomba nez à nez avec le corps dans le couloir. Elle fit la grimace en revoyant Anko en train de fouiller la plaie béante, incapable de réprimer cette vision. Elle prit soin de l'éviter en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, rasant les murs le plus possible de peur de le toucher. Une fois dépassé, elle lui jeta un dernier regard empli de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois en bas elle fut surprise de ne voir personne dans la salle à manger. Où étaient-ils tous ? Elle écouta mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Elle commença à paniquer. Combien de temps avait-elle était inconsciente exactement ? Que pouvait-il leurs êtres arrivés ? Pensant à nouveau au cadavre à l'étage, elle imagina toutes les pires possibilités. Une brise fraîche la fit frissonner, elle qui était encore en chemise de nuit. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle trouva effectivement la porte ouverte comme elle s'y était attendu, mais trouva aussi Sasuke. Cela la surpris, mais la rassura également. Voyant l'essoufflement et l'affolement de la jeune fille, le brun fit un discret signe vers l'extérieur. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient dehors. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre le mur et en face du jeune homme, soulagée. C'est alors que, la tension retombée, elle prit conscience qu'elle était seule avec Sasuke. Pas qu'elle est peur de lui, non. Mais elle était soudain extrêmement gênée de se trouver là, assise à même le sol en chemise de nuit, face à lui. Elle constata alors que cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger… Peut être parce qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et de bandage ?

- Que… Comment vont tes blessures ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Um. Répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était affirmatif ou non, mais elle se doutait que même s'il souffrait le martyr, il ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute jamais. Pas devant elle en tout cas. Qui était-elle pour lui au juste ? Juste une fille parmi d'autre. C'est ce qu'elle avait presque toujours été pour tous. Presque seulement. S'il avait été seul avec Naruto, peut être aurait-il était plus bavard ?

- Il t'a toujours cherché tu sais ? Et… Et il t'attend encore… Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda surpris. Elle se mit à rougir légèrement en détournant le regard. Elle tripotait ses doigts nerveusement. En voilà une qui ne changerait jamais. Toujours timide, mais également toujours plus inquiète pour les autres que pour elle-même. Le blond en tête de sa liste.

- Ouais, je le sais.

Avant qu'il ne recommence à regarder l'orée des arbres pour attendre les autre, Hinata avait crut discerner un sourire fugace sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait l'avoir rêver. Elle se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents, ravie. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, malgré tous ce qu'il pourrait dire, il serait toujours un ninja de Konoha, son ami. Tous à Konoha étaient amis même si elle était invisible aux yeux tous le reste de la population et même dans sa famille. C'est avec eux qu'elle avait sa place. C'est grâce à Naruto qui n'abandonne jamais qu'elle avait pu comprendre ça. Sasuke s'agita brusquement. Se levant d'un bond. Les autres commençaient à revenir. Elle se leva à son tour, tentant de se dissimuler en parti sur les côtés de la porte : Elle était toujours en chemise de nuit. Ils avaient des mines graves, ou des sourires forcés. Kurenai marchait en tête avec Kiba monté sur Akamaru d'un côté et Naruto de l'autre. C'est Konan qui fermait la marche avec une certaine distance de marge. Sasuke était aux aguets, Kakashi n'était pas là, qui serait le premier à comprendre ce qu'il attendait et lui ferait signe ? Ce fut Naruto qui, lorsqu'ils se furent grandement approchés, il lui adressa un signe négatif de la tête. Le brun soupira, et fit demi-tour. Après tout, il n'était pas sensé avoir le droit de sortir de sa chambre. Et puis, il devait bien reconnaître que la descente des escaliers lui avait fait un mal de chien. Il se traîna en clopinant à l'intérieur, les autres le suivirent. Quand il voulu aborder la montée des escaliers Naruto attrapa son bras et il s'en défit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Cracha-t-il.

Le blond de répondit rien. Le fixant simplement de ses grands yeux bleus. Si profonds et si dérangeants pour Sasuke qui y voyait toujours ce qu'il avait perdu, volontairement. Sans rien dire, il recommença, mais avec violence cette fois, de sorte que Sasuke ne pu riposter et fut bien obligé d'accepter de s'appuyer sur Naruto pour monter. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais cela le soulagea grandement. Certains en bas, virent bien d'ailleurs qu'il bougeait à peine, que c'était Naruto qui le portait complètement.

Lorsque les sensei et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki revinrent prendre le corps restant, celui d'Hidan, ils trouvèrent la maison plus froide que jamais. L'ambiance variant entre la résignation, la réflexion, le dégout, la déprime et le mutisme. Quand Kurenai les interrogea, Asuma lui apprit qu'ils les avaient entreposés dans le cabanon qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Le silence de mort refit donc surface. Personne, appart Sasuke se trouvant dans sa chambre, n'osait sortir du grand salon. Tous s'y trouvaient, sur des canapés, des fauteuils, ou même par terre. Personne n'osait trop parler. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se questionner, ils savaient pertinemment que c'était inutile.

Sai regardait par la fenêtre, une toile sur les genoux, il peignait le paysage. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette froideur, cette tristesse dans l'air. Ils étaient débarrasser de quatre membres de l'Akatsuki, il trouvait que c'était plutôt un avantage. Ils devraient s'en réjouir, après tout ce temps à leur courir après ! Certes ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment, cela pouvait avoir un aspect inquiétant mais n'étaient-ils pas parmi les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha ? Certes la perte de leurs deux domestiques était déplorable, mais ils les avaient rencontrés depuis peu, cela n'était pas non plus la raison de cet ambiance… Quand il voyait tous les autres ainsi, il se demandait s'il n'était pas bizarre, si ses émotions et sentiments étaient normaux. Avait-il les bonnes réactions ? Ou bien peut être était-ce son enfance dans l'Anbu qui le rendait différent ? Insensible à ce « drame » comme l'avait nommé Gai, lui trouvant de très bon aspects… Il mourrait d'envie d'être comme tout le monde et ressentir des choses normales.

Temari aussi, ne supportait plus cette atmosphère. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas affecté par ce qui venait de se passer ou qu'elle ne se pose pas de question, mais elle en avait marre de rester assise là à fixer le sol. Elle se leva et se mit à chantonner d'un air guilleret :

- Bon, qui a faim ? Nous n'avons pas prit de petit déjeuner, je vais aller le préparer !

Naruto se leva à son tour en sautant littéralement de son siège. Lui aussi l'ambiance le pesait, plus enclin à continuer de vivre en tentant de ne pas monter ce qui pouvait le tracasser, ne le laissant paraître que lorsqu'il était seul. Et puis surtout, le grand mangeur de ramen était préoccupé par autre chose…

- Oh oui je suis affamé ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Désolé, mais je préfère qu'on évite d'augmenter le nombre de mort. L'empoisonnement ne me tente pas. Lança Shikamaru.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit là ? Tu veux la poêle dans ta gueule ? S'emporta la cuisinière improvisée, toute envie de faire changer l'ambiance oubliée.

- Voilà, sûr qu'on va tous y passer avec elle !

Les membres de l'Akatsuki regardèrent cet échange avec une grande surprise, non-habitués qu'ils étaient. Kankurô se dévoua pour remplacer sa sœur aux fourneaux, Sakura et Kiba l'accompagnèrent. L'homme-chien insista auprès des membres de l'Akatsuki pour qu'ils s'assoient et admirent, ou plutôt goutent. « Pas moyen que j'vous laisse crever la dalle dans un moment pareil. » Avait-il dit.

* * *

PS : Hidan immortel ? Mais oui ne vous en faites pas j'ai tout prévu ! Réponse au prochain chapitre !

...

Ou pas. Surtout pas en fait ! xD


	8. Chapitre 7

Voici la suite~

Un peu de détente avant de retomber dans le moche ! =P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Musique de fond : Ost de Fairy Tail, Home. **

**Chapitre 7 :**

**« _On rit, on pleure, on vit puis on meurt. Trois p'tits tour et puis s'en vont les p'tits malheurs..._ » Renaud**

Dans le début d'après midi, la détente était revenue à l'ordre du jour. L'ambiance n'était toujours pas au point, mais le calme et un peu de joie étaient revenus. Cependant, on voyait clairement l'espace vital de chacun des deux groupes. Pas question de se mélanger plus que ça. Sur la plage, les files étaient en ligne, sur les chaises longues. Elles profitaient du soleil en bavardant, essayant de ne pas trop se laisser dériver sur le sujet inquiétant. Konan arriva sur la plage, elle regarda un instant l'étendue de l'océan et les légères vagues qui venait se briser sur le sable. Elle soupira en voyant les jeunes s'amuser dans l'eau. Elle s'approcha d'une chaise longue à l'écart et alors qu'elle allait pour s'y installer, on lui barra la route. Surprise elle regarda Maïlys qui venait de se mettre entre elle et la chaise et qui avait attrapé cette dernière par le dossier. Sans rien dire, impassible, elle se mit à marcher vers les autres en tirant la chaise qu'elle tenait toujours derrière elle. Elle l'installa à côté de la sienne qui était en bout de file sous le regard médusé des ses amies et de la jeune femme. Etait-ce une invitation ? Elle s'installa de nouveau dans sa chaise sans un regard. Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'ils les tolèrent sur leur île parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, soit. Qu'ils soient un peu indulgents parce que certains de leur membres venaient de trouver la mort dans des circonstances pour le moins étranges passait aussi. Que cette fille fasse ami-ami… C'était invraisemblable. Konan se savait que faire. Elle comprit alors que c'était plutôt une marque de mépris, qu'elle lui retirait le droit à cette chaise même éloignée. Là, c'était bien plus logique. Finalement Maïlys tourna la tête vers elle, baissant ses lunettes de soleil :

- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? C'est moche de ruminer des idées noires toute seule dans son coin.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais ne put rien dire. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela ? Elle jeta un regard aux autres, toujours penchées pour observer, l'observer elle, guetter sa décision. Elles étaient surprises mais sans plus. Blasées même. Etait-ce habituel ? Depuis la veille de leur tour de garde commun cette gamine l'épatait, mais peut être était-elle toujours ainsi… Elle s'approcha encore hésitante. Elle finit par se mettre dans la chaise, ce qui arracha un sourire à la blonde. Sans transition, elle se remit à parler à son autre voisine, c'est-à-dire Temari, en reprenant la conversation précédente le plus naturellement du monde.

- Alors comme ça Gaara se drogue aux cookies ? Si c'est comme ça qu'il assume son poste de Kazekage, bah bravo !

- Et bien… Drogue n'est pas vraiment le mot… Voulu tempérer maladroitement Temari.

- Il va surtout prendre du poids… Commenta distraitement Ino qui fixait la nouvelle arrivante avec un léger sourire.

- Vu comme il est maigre, ce n'est pas du luxe. Lui répondit Tenten.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sentait bien qu'elle était observée. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise car ne semblait pas la bienvenue pour tout le monde. C'était logique. Mais un instant, elle avait cru à cette invitation. Quelques secondes seulement. Elle devrait être plus prudente, on apprend de ses erreurs seulement lorsqu'elles ne vous coûtent pas la vie. Elle avait grandit dans cette univers dangereux, elle savait bien que dans ce monde, le moindre faux pas était fatal. Certains en avait fait l'expérience pas plus tard que cette nuit… Pourquoi avait-elle donc accepté de venir s'asseoir avec ses ennemies ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ? Faux, on a toujours le choix. Elle aurait très bien pu reprendre la chaise. Elle pouvait encore le faire d'ailleurs ! Mais elles le prendraient surement très mal. Elle y avait cru parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Cette gamine avait raison. Elle y avait cru parce qu'elle était seule et tracassées. Triste.

- Hey, je t'ai pas fais venir pour que tu continue à te prendre la tête !

Elle se tourna surprise. La jeune fille avait cette fois complètement remonté ses larges lunettes de soleil ses le haut de sa tête et la regardait d'un air accusateur. Etait-elle télépathe ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle est toujours aussi perspicace… Et c'est toujours aussi dérangeant ! Lui apprit Sakura.

- Je… Voulu-t-elle dire.

- On ne mord pas tu sais ? Coupa Sakura.

- Sauf peut être Tenten… Répondit Ino.

- Quoi ?! Hurla la concernée.

- Moi… C'est Hinata… Enchantée !

La jeune fille avait bégayée mais Konan vit bien que sa présentation venait du fond du cœur. Tout comme son sourire innocent. Les autres suivirent dans leur présentation, sauf Maïlys qui estimait l'avoir déjà fait. La pauvre avait déjà oubliée les premiers noms… Mais cette acte de civilité lui paru un grand pas. Un grand et adorable pas. Pourtant elle semblait toujours douter…

- Mais… Commença-t-elle.

- Pas de mais ! L'interrompit Tenten. C'est un mot interdit à Konoha, tout comme impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Temari sourit à cette réplique. Naruto avait instauré cette règle et la répétait souvent. Tellement que c'était devenu vrai. A Konoha, on n'abandonne pas, on ne renonce pas, on avance et on se bat jusqu'au bout ! Cela fit un choc à Konan. Autant de détermination même dans un contexte aussi banale que de bronzer sur la plage. Ces filles là lui parurent immédiatement beaucoup plus vieilles et matures que ce que leur jeune âge ne laissait présager. Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, ces parfaites étrangères lui semblait êtres ses connaissances les plus proches, les plus aptes à l'aider… Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître entre une criminelle et ses ennemies jurées.

- Moi c'est Konan. Finit-elle par dire avec un maigre sourire.

- Dis-moi tout ! S'écria Ino. C'est quoi la mode en ce moment à Ame ?!

- La…

- Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est différente dans cette capitale !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son maillot de bain. Deux pièce bleu clair tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Quant à son paréo lui aussi bleu était un dégradé de cette couleur. Simple. Puis elle se tourna vers les six jeunes filles. Les milles et une ficelles qui composaient le maillot d'Ino lui donnèrent le tournis et les couleurs toute plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres lui firent trouver sa tenue bien pâle.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- On s'en tape ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Toi je t'ai pas sonnée. De toute façon, aucune mode n'inventera jamais quelque chose pour cacher ton grand front.

- Et alors ? Moi au moins, ce n'est pas tout mon visage de cochon qu'il faut dissimuler !

- Hein ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça aussi, c'est toujours comme ça. Apprit Maïlys à Konan. Mais on s'y habitue.

- Vraiment ? Demanda cette dernière septique.

- Moi aussi j'y croyais pas au début. Lâcha Temari.

- Alors là, c'est le pompon ! lui répondit Ino.

- C'est toi qui nous dis ça ? S'esclaffa Sakura.

- On ne s'entretue pas au moins, nous.

Le nous était grassement appuyé. Faisant bien sonner que elle oui. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Faisant rire Tenten et Maïlys.

- C'est comment le pays de la pluie ? Demanda Hinata. C'est beau ?

- C'est… Pluvieux. Répondit Konan.

- Et bah, quel scoop ! Railla Tenten. Mais y'a des cochons volants ?

- Pas à ma connaissance…

- Oh, comme il doit faire frais… Rêvassa Temari.

- Plus que ta fournaise c'est sûr.

Temari la regarda surprise. Konan plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Maïlys rit.

- Bah voilà, ça commence déjà à venir !

Voyant que toutes souriaient, elle fit de même. Les problèmes s'étaient déjà envolés loin de la petite île.

Une petite demi-heure passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'approche sans bruit de la brochette de demoiselles. Dans leur dos. Le bruit de ses pas étouffé par le sable. Doucement… Clandestinement… Dangereusement.

- BOUH !

Le bond simultané qu'elles firent toutes fit exploser Naruto de rire. Il se roulait littéralement dans le sable alors que Lee et Kiba riaient aussi, juste un peu plus loin. Il s'empressa de partir en courant, fuyant d'éventuelles représailles.

- Ca aussi c'est habituel ?

- Ouais…

- Il ne faut décidément pas être cardiaque ou susceptible avec vous…

Le constat fit sourire et rire la bande au grand damne des trois garçons qui pensaient pourtant avoir assez bien réussit leur coup pour les faire râler et pester jusqu'au soir. Quelqu'un d'autre vint les voir mais sans prendre de gants. C'était Neji. Il resta également dans leur dos bien que toutes se soient tournées, ou tentent d'attraper un torticolis en penchant la tête en arrière, pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Mais peu préoccupé par les regards, il se penchant vers Tenten pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se redressa et la jeune fille lui répondit.

- Ouais, d'accord ! J'arrive.

- Je t'attends là bas alors.

Et il parti sous les regards toujours muets des autres. Tenten était déjà entrain d'empoigner les deux côtés de sa chaise longue.

- Bon ben je vous laisse deux minutes. Je reviens.

Mais elle ne pu se lever. Et elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les regards muets n'étaient que de l'impatience voilée, une curiosité terrible qui attendait que Neji se soit suffisamment éloigné pour se manifester… Aussi avait-elle Temari pendue à son bras gauche et Sakura au droit, leurs deux sourires étaient de mauvais augures. Hinata, Maïlys et Konan étaient penchée de manière à la voir, c'était tellement ostentatoire que cela suggérait parfaitement qu'elles attendaient quelques chose. Quant à Ino, elle était devant elle avec ses yeux qui la scrutaient, avides de réponses à ses questions qu'elles voyaient venir des kilomètres à la ronde ! Elle serait restée à Konoha qu'elle l'aurait entendu lui hurler mentalement…

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle déjà amère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit avec tant de discrétion ? Avec tant de délicatesse !

- Quitte cette tête d'entremetteuse Ino, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

- Dis-moi tout de suite ! Exigea plutôt la blonde.

- Mais enfin trois fois rien ! Il voulait juste que je vienne c'est tout !

- Pourquoi ? Pressa Sakura.

- Il leur manque un joueur pour une partie de foot ninja.

Le silence accueillit cette réponse, elles ne s'y étaient pas du tout attendues. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour convaincre Hinata, elle qui connaissait si bien le caractère de son cousin… Et pour cause, elle devait le supporter tous les jours !

- Mais Neji n'a jamais rien demandé de la sorte… Surtout pas une partie de foot ninja… Il n'y joue jamais…

- Tu vois ! S'écria Ino trop contente.

- Crache le morceau ! Lui ordonna Temari.

- Mais que voulez vous que je vous dise au juste ?

- Que tu nous cache quelque chose ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que si j'avais vraiment quelque chose à cacher, je voudrais le garder cacher ?

- Tu vois bien que tu caches quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure ! Fit Ino.

- Non ! J'ai dis **si** j'avais quelques chose à cacher ! Or je ne cache absolument rien. Que voulez vous que je vous cache ? Parce que moi je ne cache rien aux gens qui ne me cache rien comme vous ne me cachez rien je ne vous cache rien. Rien de plus logique. Donc je n'ai rien à vous caché.

- Vous ne voulez pas changer de mot… Ca commence à faire beaucoup de cacher là… Se plaignit Hinata.

- Elle fait justement ça exprès pour nous embrouiller c'est sa technique ! Déclara Temari.

Elle soupira et dégageant ses bras de l'étreinte de ses amies elle se leva tout de même. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas Ino s'était littéralement jeté sur elle et entourait ses jambes d'un étau solide : ses bras de commères affamés de potins.

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Je t'empêche de partir tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que je veux entendre !

- Quitte à ce que je mente ?

- Tu mens depuis le début.

- Je vais te traîner de force derrière moi !

- M'en fiche !

- Je vais aller dans l'eau et tu mourras noyé !

- Va donc ! On va rire si tu mets les pieds sur mon terrain de jeu. Prévins Maïlys.

Le sourire amusé de son amie ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Ses Justus aquatiques étaient redoutables. Pire, c'étaient des menaces ! Minutes, en étaient-elles arrivées à vouloir la torturer ?!

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien à dire… Gémit-elle. Vous vous plaindrez à Neji sur ses façons de parler la prochaine fois.

Ino finit par s'asseoir dans le sable, lâchant les jambes de la jeune fille aux macarons. Résignée. Les autres aussi commencèrent à se réinstaller. Alors que Tenten, satisfaite allait pour repartir, Konan rit doucement. Maïlys la regarda suspicieuse :

- C'est vrai ça, t'es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure toi…

- C'est que, je suis en train de les revoir tous les deux, ce matin…

- HEIN ?! Hurlèrent toutes les voix, y comprit celle de la concernée.

- Quand nous étions tous dans le salon, ils étaient côtes à côtes dans le canapé, se tenant discrètement la main.

Les regards se braquèrent vers Tenten.

- Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ?

- Bien infortuné la poire qui court en ayant oublié sa sauce tartare.

- Ah ! S'écria Ino.

- La phrase débile pour tenter de s'esquiver… Comme d'habitude commenta Maïlys.

- Grillée ! Lança Sakura.

- Je n'y crois pas… Neji mon cousin et… Tenten… Murmurait Hinata.

- Toi, puisse tu mourir piétinée par un troupeau de taureau camarguais affolés après être tombée de ton cheval unijambiste ! Hurla Tenten à l'adresse de Konan. D'où tu nous a vus d'abord ?

Cette fois c'est Maïlys qui se mit à rire. Elle tendit la main à Konan qui tapa dedans avec un sourire amusée.

- T'es une trop bonne actrice !

- Merci.

- Vous voulez dire…

- C'était du bluff. Déclara Konan.

- On avait tout manigancé. Leur apprit Maïlys.

- Vous êtes géniales ! Adula Ino.

- Quand ? S'exclama Tenten horrifiée de ne pas les avoir vue faire.

- Bah, pendant que tu te faisais harcelée par Ino et Sakura.

- Et maintenant tu nous dis quoi ? Hein ? Railla Temari.

- Vous êtes ensemble ! Chantonna Hinata.

- Oui et alors ?

Son cri surpris les autres demoiselles. Encore une fois, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Les yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs furieux. Mais cela ne prit pas longtemps sur ses amies, ses joues devenant soudainement rosées de gêne.

- Ca vous pose un problème ? Bafouilla-t-elle en tentant encore de faire croire qu'elle était en colère.

- Non ! Moi je serai ravie que tu rentre dans notre famille ! S'empressa de dire Hinata en se levant pour aller serrer Tenten dans ses bras.

- Pas si vite, ensemble ça ne veut pas dire mariés !

- T'as raison ! Le mariage c'est pour les vieux ! S'exclama Maïlys avant de se lever pour l'attraper autour du cou et lui sauter sur le dos.

- Dis pas ça ! J'espère bien que tu te marieras un jour pour que je puisse être ta demoiselle d'honneur ! Lui répondit Temari en venant à son tour serrer Tenten.

- Moi je veux toujours tout savoir ! Et t'auras donc intérêt à tout me dire, même dans les pires détails ! Prévins Ino.

Elle et Sakura se précipitèrent de faire de même que leurs amies. Déjà qu'ils faisaient chaud, là, Tenten étouffaient littéralement. Elles commencèrent à lâcher celle qui maudissait intérieurement son petit ami de l'avoir mit dans une telle posture, lorsque Konan murmura :

- C'est pas dans l'Akatsuki qu'on pourrait apprendre ce genre de nouvelles.

- Bah pourquoi ? S'étonna Ino dont l'oreille traînait toujours partout.

- Je suis la seule femme. Rappela-t-elle.

- Bah justement, avec tous ces hommes à tes côtés ! Et puis, ils sont quand même plutôt canon… Fit la blonde avec un sourire entendu.

- Tu veux rire ? Ils sont tous plus invivables les uns que les autres !

- Allons, une jolie fille comme toi…

- Kakuzu ne vit que pour l'argent, c'est à se demander si son avarice a des limites. Deidara est un artiste raté qui fait exploser tout ce sui s'approche trop près de lui, chose comme être humain. Itachi est aussi bavard et froid que le carrelage. Zetsu est plus plante qu'humain. De même Kisame est plus requin et veuillez m'excusez mais je ne suis pas zoophile. Hidan est sadomaso et en plus il s'automutile de sorte qu'il est toujours en train de se vider de son sang. Et enfin Tobi est pire qu'un gosse de quatre ans.

Pendant son explication les jeunes filles avaient enfin complètement lâchées Tenten. Toujours debout elles avaient sagement écouté. Quelques maigres secondes de silence passèrent et l'expression de la jeune femme changea. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras. Le visage en grande partie cachée derrière ses genoux.

- Ou plutôt ils étaient. Corrigea-t-elle.

Elle s'était elle-même rappelé ce qu'elle avait vainement tenté d'oublier.

- Je dois avouer que je n'imaginais pas l'Akatsuki aussi haute en couleur et aussi soudée. Fit doucement Maïlys.

- Soudée, pas vraiment. On reste étrangers les uns aux autres, rassemblés juste pour des causes idéologiques. Surtout pas par affinités. Mais à force de se côtoyer, on s'habitue les uns aux autres. Disons plutôt qu'on était un peut comme une famille, travaillant ensemble mais dont les membres, bien que liés ne peuvent s'empêcher de se détester parfois.

- Je crois que je comprends. Lui répondit Ino.

Temari reconsidéra ces paroles un moment. Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est à force de voir les mêmes personnes que des affinités peuvent se créer. C'est à force de venir à Konoha et d'être toujours reçue par les mêmes qu'elle s'était faite des amis. Dans leur grand groupe, ils ne se ressemblaient guère. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts ou les mêmes opinions. Et pourtant ils étaient amis et ils s'entendaient bien… Enfin plutôt bien… Presque avec tout le monde… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

- Vous avez remarqué qu'elle s'est abstenue de mentionner le chef dans sa liste ? Demanda Ino avec un large sourire victorieux.

Tenten profita qu'Ino se soit trouvé une nouvelle cible pour s'éclipser. La malheureuse Konan se fit donc presser de question et son bourreau ne se décourageait pas malgré ses protestations et qu'elle s'obstine à nier. Maïlys riait. Hinata souriait. Temari et Sakura s'étaient réinstallées, un peu moins enclin à faire cas de la jeune femme de l'Akatsuki. Si sa présence ne les dérangeait ne pas, s'immiscer dans sa vie privée était autre chose.

Dans la demeure, Kakashi et Pein était assis face à face. Ils avaient fait le tour de l'île, ensemble, pour chercher la moindre explication ou un quelconque indices. Ils étaient revenus bredouille. Rien ni personne. Pas une odeur, une piste pour les chiens, rien. Ils discutaient calment. Tentaient de réfléchir, de comprendre. Au début la méfiance était de mise entre eux. Se soupçonnant mutuellement. Puis cela avait passé grâce à des arguments rationnels. L'Akatsuki n'aurait pas tué ses propres membres et les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas sortis de leur chambre. Le coupable ne pouvait pas être parmi eux. Alors ils n'étaient pas seul sur l'île ? Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. D'autant que supposer l'acte d'un seul homme était absurde. Il aurait dû s'y mettre au moins à une dizaine pour avoir une chance contre Hidan, Kisame, Tobi et Zetsu réunis. Pas le moindre bruit n'avaient filé. Le combat était aussi à exclure. Les communications étaient aussi impossibles. Kakashi avait voulu joindre Konoha mais impossible. Les lignes semblaient comme brouillées d'interférences. Donc il avait écrit une lettre. Cela mettrait plus de temps. Ils décidèrent que le plus sage était de se barricader. Rien ne disait que cela recommencerait, mais la prudence valait mieux. Fermer toutes les portes et fenêtre à clé. Que chacun reste dans sa chambre. Et une garde toujours dans le couloir. L'un des notre l'un des leurs, comme la veille. Protection contre l'inconnu et contre l'autre. La raison ne peut ôter des vieux ennemis de tous leurs doutes.

Le ninja copieur était bien malgré lui admiratif du calme dont parvenait à faire preuve son interlocuteur. Toujours stoïque et toujours sensé. Qui plus est, sa manière d'analyser la situation, de la décortiquer et de l'exposer était tellement semblable à la sienne que c'en était troublant. Il était peu heureux de se découvrir la même logique qu'un criminel.

Le repas fut assez calme. L'ambiance plutôt compliqué et tendue entre les deux camps. Chacun mangeait le repas de son côté de la table. Chôji se goinfra littéralement. Plus encore qu'à son habitude. Ses amis et son sensei savaient bien que lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était pour cacher autre chose, enfouir et digérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au même titre que cette nourriture. Les autres virent seulement là une nouvelle manifestation de son estomac gourmand et sans fond. Ensuite, les membres de l'Akatsuki restèrent gentiment attablés dans la salle à manger, jouant aux cartes sans Deidara puisque celui-ci était avachit sur la table et dormait à moitié disant qu'il avait trop la flemme de participer. Paresseux à souhait ! Songeait Konan. Alors que les ninjas étaient dans la pièce d'à côté, sur les sofas du salon. La porte battante entre les deux pièces était restée ouverte. Mesure de sécurité.

- Quoi ? Hurla Lee. Neji et Tenten sortent ensemble ?

- Ino ! S'écria à son tour Tenten, sur un ton de reproche.

- Oui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as…

- Bah si, je l'ai dit à tout le monde ! Chantonna la blonde. Ca pose un problème ?

- Un peu oui !

- Bah, de toute façon, le secret n'aurait jamais vécu bien longtemps ici… Soupira Neji.

- Oui, mais là on bat des records. Lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant !

Tous se tournèrent vers Lee. Il se mit à les pointer du doigt.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux !

- Allons, c'est la fleur de la jeunesse ! S'écria Gai.

- Dis Tenten, ça fait combien de temps exactement que tu nous le cachais ? Demanda Temari.

- Hey mec, vas y raconte… Murmura Kiba à Neji. Tu te l'es déjà tapé combien de fois ?

- Hein mais…

- Oh ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! Ricana l'homme chien.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule pour parler d'elle comme ça ? S'énerva le brun.

- Stop !

De nouveau on fixa Lee. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore le petit cornichon ? Se demanda Ino.

- Je vous dis que je ne vous crois pas !

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas hyper convaincant… Confirma Naruto qui avait du mal à imaginer Neji avec une fille.

- Si je confirme, est ce que vous nous foutez tous la paix comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires pinces à linge perdues dans le désert du Nevada ? Questionna Tenten.

- Au moins là bas on aurait la paix… Murmura Neji.

- Oui ! Promit Lee.

- Alors c'est vrai.

Vu que personne de disait rien, qu'il la regardait de cet air qui attend quelque chose, quelque chose de plus… Comme des petits toutous attendant leur friandise ! La jeune fille soupira. Et rapidement elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Neji, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Naruto eut un large sourire, content pour ses amis. Mais Lee ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

- Vous voulez rire ? Même avec Gai-sensei on fait mieux !

Temari ne put s'empêcher de sentir une légère nausée. Que Gaara ait coupé court à leur conversation la dernière fois en lui disant qu'il préférait les garçons n'était en rien un problème. Lee… Gai… Lee et Gai c'était tellement… Tellement insupportable rien que quand ils chialaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, proférant des inepties sur la jeunesse ! Alors en imaginant la scène c'était dur de rester stoïque. Personne ne le put d'ailleurs. Naruto qui avait trouvé adorable la façon dont Neji avait légèrement rougit, était à présent incapable de retenir une grimace… Ce qui lui valu les moqueries de sa voisine, Sakura. Elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'entre le maître et l'élève il y avait peut être un peu plus qu'une amitié sous la fleur de la jeunesse. Et ce, malgré toutes ces déclarations enflammées à son égard. Neji, voulant rompre le doute et faire changer l'ambiance prit Tenten par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Satisfait ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Oh oui… Répondit Tenten.

- Sakura-chan ! Pleurnicha Lee en accourant vers l'élue de son cœur.

Il prit un pied dans la gueule. Elle s'était juste donné la peine de lever la jambe et il s'était encastré la tête dedans.

- Ah non hein, pas après avoir dit ça. Maintenant je ne vais plus retenir mes coups par pitié.

Sur ces entrefaites, Kakashi déclara qu'il était peut être temps de monter.

- Ah non ! On est en vacances ! Couchés 20h non merci ! S'écria Naruto.

- Tu proposes donc une idée géniale à la place ? Railla Kakashi.

- Je propose une bataille d'oreiller ninja !

- C'est quoi la différence avec une bataille d'oreiller normale ?

- Bah c'est des ninjas qui y jouent !

- Bof…

- Moi je propose de finir les bouteilles et de balancer du son à fond ! S'écria Kiba.

- Non plus.

- Vous allez dire non à tout ce qu'on vous propose ? Bougonna le blond.

- Sauf si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intelligent et assez calme.

- Dessiner c'est gagner ? Proposa Sai.

- C'est encore toi qui va gagner… Râla Sakura, se rappelant amèrement de la dernière partie et de sa défaite cuisante.

- Bon je sais que ce n'est plus un secret mais, Tenten, Neji, si vous pouviez arrêter de vous bécoter sans cesse ! Reprocha Ino.

- Ah euh…

- Et vous, Asuma-sensei, c'est pas parce que vous ne dites rien depuis le début que le fait que vous êtes en train de ploter Kurenai-sensei passe inaperçu ! Pensez donc à la pauvre Hinata assise entre vous quatre !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La pauvre piqua un fard encore pire que celui qu'elle affichait déjà à cause de ses voisins. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Non, elle n'était pas du tout mal à l'aise. Non elle n'était pas du tout jalouse. Elle qui était trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments, absolument pas jalouse d'eux qui pouvaient s'afficher sans honte…

- Et si on sautait tous à pieds joints sur Shikamaru pour le réveiller ? Lança Temari guillerette.

- Je ne dors pas, et donc je t'entends. Répondit-il.

- Et alors ?

Il se redressa dans le canapé en lâchant un « galère », sachant bien qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution s'il restait couché. C'est donc Anko qui tenta sa chance :

- Arracher le manteau de Shino !

On regarda alors Shino. Il ne dit rien comme toujours. Il était tellement silencieux qu'on finissait par oublier qu'il était là, planté dans un coin et debout. Indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Alors qu'il sembla faire un mouvement qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'il aller rompre le silence, qu'il releva la tête pour que sa bouche dépasse de son manteau, il fut interrompu par un fou rire. L'origine provenait d'un canapé à l'opposé. Maïlys et Kankurô étaient en plein fou rire, se tenant les côtes et les larmes perlant à leurs yeux. Temari sur le même canapé haussa les épaules.

- Il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu et depuis voilà.

Ils commencèrent à se calmer mais eurent le malheur de se regarder. A peine eurent-ils croisé le regard l'un de l'autre que c'était reparti. Temari, exaspérée d'entendre rire sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, saisit le coussin qui lui servait d'accoudoir et voulu en frapper violement sa voisine. Mais celle-ci vit venir le coup et se baissa de sorte que c'est Kankurô qui prit. Cela stoppa net son fou rire. Mais la jeune fille, elle, rit de plus belle en pointant Kankurô du doigt. Celui-ci, en la voyant se ficher de lui, prit l'arme du crime pour lui en assener un coup. Naruto se jeta, avec quelques clones, dans ce début de bataille, ravi que son idée soit celle qui soit finalement adopté.

A l'écart, comme toujours, Shino regardait les grand ninjas de Konoha se frapper aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient avec des coussins. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants. Pourquoi devaient-ils être toujours aussi bruyants ? Derrière ses lunettes, son regard dériva vers les membres de l'Akatsuki. Il s'aperçut que, tout en jouant, la femme aux cheveux bleu ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers là. Il ne comprenait pas. Pouvait-elle préférer cette ambiance loufoque au calme agréable qui régnait sur leur partie de carte ? Lui aurait bien échangé sa place… Il n'avait aucune envie de venir en vacances avec ces énergumènes qui lui ressemblaient si peu. Mais quand il avait marqué sa volonté de rester à Konoha, l'Hokage l'avait renvoyé avec perte et fracas, hurlant tout un tas d'insultes. Il savait qu'elle était à bout de nerfs mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traiter ses ninjas de la sorte.


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous~

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, il passe par beaucoup de tons que j'ai apprécié développer. Particulièrement la touche macabre ! ;D

Bone lecture !

* * *

**Musique de fond : **Ost de Naruto, Burial.

**Chapitre 8**

**« _Partout le spectre de la mort raille, menace, et triomphe._ » ****George Sand.**

L'heure de dormir finit par s'imposer et les tours de garde commencèrent. Rien de notable ne se passa sur les premières heures. Temari prit son tour en même temps que Kakuzu. Il comptait encore et toujours son argent. La jeune femme le regardait faire en se demandant combien contenait sa mallette… Certainement beaucoup plus que ses économies alors qu'elle était payée royalement en tant que sœur et conseiller du Kazekage, qu'elle réussissait toujours ses missions à la perfection et qu'elle avait un salaire en tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna. A un moment il regarda l'heure. Il fixa sa montre quelques instant et d'un seul coup, dès que l'heure fut pile, il se leva en prenant soin d'emporter sa mallette, frappa un grand coup dans une porte de chambre avant d'entrer dans la sienne. De la porte où il avait frappé sorti Deidara, des cernes atroces sous les yeux et l'air encore endormi. A l'inverse, une autre porte s'ouvrit et Maïlys sorti, pimpante comme toujours.

- Je viens te relever. Dit-elle gentiment.

- J'ai dû rater un cycle, maintenant je n'ai pas sommeil. Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore la compagnie, surtout la tienne !

- Oh, la déclaration d'amitié guimauve… Railla Deidara avant de bailler.

- Quand tu bailles comme ça, tu me rappel l'autre chieur de marmotte.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et commença à tripoter de l'argile, incapable de rester sans rien faire sans se rendormir. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Sakura fasse irruption dans le couloir et que, comme la veille elle entre dans la chambre de Sasuke. Elle ressorti et soupira. Elle regarda ses deux amies et leur dit d'une voix lasse :

- Pourquoi je m'occupe de lui comme ça au juste ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Lui répondit Maïlys en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à venir s'assoir.

- 'tain mais vous avez besoin d'être trois pour monter la garde ? Lança le blond.

- Pour monter la garde non, mais pour discuter, ça vaut mieux que de parler tout seul ou à des statues d'argile comme un con. Répondit Sakura.

- Toi, la garce qui a buté Sasori, j'tai pas causé.

- Tu vas me sortir ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Soupira-t-elle blasée qu'on lui reproche toujours la même chose.

- Ouais.

Ils se fixèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement il reprit sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

- Vous vous imaginez quoi ? Qu'on a des cœurs de pierre ? Sasori était mon partenaire, c'était mon ami. C'est peut être normal que j'en veuille à son assassin.

- Décidément, aujourd'hui on en apprend de belle. Les criminels de l'Akatsuki on un cœur !

- Ouais, en quoi c'est bizarre ? On est humain. Quand on perd l'un des nôtres, même un con qu'on ne peut pas s'encadrer comme Hidan, ça nous touche.

- Je dois avouer, que même si je comprends, entendre ça des membres de votre organisation c'est un peu dur. Vu comment vous attaquez et tuez à tour de bras. Déclara Temari se souvenant douloureusement des événements passés.

- Criminel… C'est n'est qu'une question de point de vu. Nos méthodes ne sont pas les mêmes mais nous poursuivons un idéal, un idéal commun. Nous cherchons à unifier ce monde, à obtenir la paix. N'est ce pas ce que vous vous vantez de défendre vous aussi ? Ou plutôt c'est le même but, la paix, mais pas tout à fait le même idéal. Vous aimez ce monde tel qu'il est, nous nous détestons les clivages et la haine qu'il porte. Nous voulons donc le changer pour avoir une paix totale. C'est ce que poursuit le chef, et nous on le suit. Le bien le mal… Ce ne sont que des valeurs subjectives. Imaginez, si depuis que vous étiez gamines on vous avez apprit que ce qui est bien, c'est ce qu'aujourd'hui vous voyez comme mal et inversement… Ce serait vous à notre place. Tout n'est qu'une question d'endoctrinement. On a chacun le sien. Et par conséquent, même en voulant la même chose, on se retrouve en conflit… Ce monde est bien malheureux !

Les trois jeunes filles ne répondirent rien. Le silence était pesant. Quelques instants passèrent jusqu'à ce que Maïlys soupire puis reprenne une conversation sur un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Pour elle, c'est-à-dire joyeux. Sakura embraya.

Une nouvelle fois, une porte s'ouvrit. Personne ne dormait-il dans cette maison ? C'était Konan. Sans un regard elle s'approcha à grands pas d'une autre porte et se planta devant prête à entrer mais elle stoppa sa main au dessus de la poignée. Voulait-elle entrer, ou ne le voulait-elle pas vraiment ? Oh que oui elle le voulait. Mais elle n'osait pas. Et puis elle sentait les regards posées sur elle. Cela l'oppressait. Et si…

- Konan ? Appela Maïlys. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle se tourna et fit face aux trois jeunes filles qu'elle avait prit soin d'esquiver. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle la referma, ses lèvres tremblaient. Une goutte, salée et amère, coula. Elle se détourna du regard soudain paniqué et inquiet de Maïlys pour retourner rapidement dans sa chambre. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire que la porte devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée s'ouvrit. Pein était là, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de fixer les gardes tour à tour. Sans rien dire. Sans rien demander. C'est Temari qui lui fit un signe de tête vers la bonne porte.

- C'est celle là. Dit-elle simplement.

Il ne sourit pas. Il ne parla pas non plus. Il lui adressa juste un signe de tête affirmatif. Mais dans ses yeux se lisait également la détresse. Ce chef si stoïque ne l'était pas tant quand il s'agissait de son bras droit. Comment avait-il su ? Mystère. Que ressentait-il exactement en cet instant ? Impossible de le savoir. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper mais entra simplement. C'est Deidara qui rompit le silence.

- Entre ces deux là, ça a toujours été étrange, mais là, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu l'aiderais. Préféra dire Sakura à Temari.

- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui apprécie le moins l'Akatsuki… Confirma Maïlys.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Honnêtement, après y avoir réfléchit, il avait en grande partie raison. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre l'Akatsuki, le motif de leur actes, leurs idées,… Elle s'était juste cantonnée dans une haine franche à la suite de ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa ville et à ses frères. Pas un instant elle n'avait pensée qu'en contre parti, ils avaient tué l'un des leurs ce jour là. Pas un instant elle n'avait imaginé que cela pouvait avoir de l'importance pour eux. Niant leur humanité, ne les voyant que comme des criminels, les être abjects qui les avaient attaqués. Revoir toues ses positions n'était pas aisé, il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour s'y faire et calmer ses pulsions haineuses. Mais après tout, il avait raison. Et puis, cette femme avait bien le droit à quelques instants de bonheur… Surtout après cette éprouvante journée.

L'aguille avança, tourna. La fin du tour de garde approchait. Deidara se leva et sous les regards suspicieux il déclara qu'il allait pisser avant de retourner se coucher. Il avança donc en baillant jusqu'au bout du couloir.

- Et les blessures de Sasuke ? Demanda Maïlys.

- Mieux.

- Tant mieux.

- Si c'est pour qu'il retourne dans une barque sur l'océan, disparaissant une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas la peine.

- C'est vrai… Mais que veux tu, on ne peut pas l'attacher à son lit.

- Si, Sakura devrait le faire et en profiter pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ! S'exclama Temari.

- Pardon ? Lui répondit la concerné avec un regard dépité.

- Quoi ? Attaché et souffrant, tu ne devais donc pas avoir beaucoup de problème pour le soumettre à ta volonté ! Surtout en usant de tes charmes ! Taquina-t-elle.

- Même pas envie. Soupira Sakura.

- Je me demande… Commença Maïlys.

Une porte s'ouvrit en l'interrompant. Kakashi sorti et regarda les trois filles, assises par terre et adossées au mur. Il marqua un arrêt, encore endormit et donc assez embrouillé pour ne pas comprendre.

- On monte la garde en discutant.

- Et je viens prendre la relève.

Les demoiselles se levèrent péniblement et durent s'étirer pour tendre leurs muscles engourdis. Pendant ce temps Kakashi examinait le couloir. Il cherchait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sakura remarqua que son sensei avait l'air préoccupé, mais surtout elle remarqua qu'à peine sorti du lit il portait son masque…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Où est le garde de l'Akatsuki ?

- Aux toilettes.

- Maintenant qu'on en parle ça commence à faire longtemps qu'il y est. Lâcha Temari.

Ils se regardèrent. Ou plutôt elles, Kakashi ne comprenant pas cet échange de regard silencieux. Finalement Sakura soupira.

- Ca va j'ai compris j'y vais.

Elle parcourut le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes, elle toqua et interpella de façon douce et courtoise le garde manquant :

- Hey, le blond argileux ! Faudrait penser à sortir de là dedans, tu vas finir par les boucher !

Elle entendit Temari pouffer et sourit doucement. Elle regarda sa montre. Kakashi était en retard même pour la garde. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils auraient dû être relevés. Normal pour le sensei, bizarre pour l'Akatsuki. Elle se figea. Au-delà du cadran, derrière son bras, elle voyait le sol. Les lattes de parquet brut. Et en bas de la porte quelque chose qui coulait, s'écoulait lentement sortant des toilettes. Du sang. Temari la vit pâlir et elle accourut quand Sakura se mit à tambouriner sur la porte se fichant bien de l'heure à peine matinale. Elle défonça la porte à coup de chakra puisque celle-ci était fermée à clé.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Le sang continuait de couler dans le couloir, doucement. Et à l'intérieur, personne. Mais elle fit une grimace des plus atroces. Temari plaqua une main sur son nez et sa bouche. L'odeaur de sang et de chaire est peu agréable. La minuscule pièce était maculée de sang. Le sol était une mare. On aurait dit que le précieux liquide vital avait littéralement giclé, éclaboussant toute la pièce en une telle quantité que les murs entiers dégoulinaient. Kakashi adressa un signe de tête entendu à Maïlys et il parti à l'autre bout du couloir pour faire toutes les chambres et réveiller tous ceux qui dormait encore après le vacarme de Sakura. La jeune fille quand à elle parti vers ses deux amies et les dépassa pour descendre les escaliers juste après. Sakura et Temari lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Quand Kakashi descendit les marches à son tour, il avait toute une troupe sur les talons. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de réveiller chaque personne individuellement, il avait à son tour tambouriné aux portes et hurlé sans prendre de gants. Il tomba dans la salle à manger. En face de lui les portes battantes donnant dans le salon ouvertes. Temari devant. Elle se retourna en les entendant arriver.

- Je ne vois personne de l'Aka… Commença Kakashi qui avait enfin jeté un œil à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Ils avançaient vers elle à grands pas et elle s'empressa de courir à leur encontre sans même écouter ce que Kakashi avait débuté à dire. Ou plutôt, elle s'empressa de saisir Hinata, juste à côté de Kakashi, la serrer dans ses bras en hurlant.

- Arrêtez ! Stop !

Ils obéirent. Le sensei jeta un coup d'œil, mais il ne put rien distinguer. Il reporta son attention sur la Sunnienne. Hinata tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte, en vain.

- Non, n'y vas pas ! Tu ne supporteras pas ça. Toi aussi Ino, reste. Vous tous, restez là.

Surpris. On ne peut plus surprit, ils regardaient Temari. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient aussi vive. Ou plutôt vive et prévenante et pas vive et violente. Son ton était ferme, catégorique. Kankurô s'était approché d'elle il tentait de la faire parler. De s'expliquer. Elle regarda son frère, tourna le regard vers les autres et ne leur dit qu'une chose, d'un ton détaché, comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

- Un massacre.

Tous hésitaient. Il fallait pourtant y aller. Mais désobéir à Temari était dur… Si elle voulait les empêcher d'y aller, elle… Et personne ne souhaitez voir un massacre. Pourtant Hinata parvint à se détacher de Temari.

- C'est gentil. Lui dit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas être plus protégée qu'un autre.

La Hyûga connaissait bien ses amies. Elle savait que Temari faisait ça pour elle. Mais elle, elle faisait ça pour Temari. Elle voyait bien qu'elle était parfaitement elle-même mais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux, pas pour elle. Pourtant, elle devrait parfois plus prêter attention à sa propre personne, elle qui avait déjà assisté à ce massacre... La réaction de la brune fit passer le choc et l'inquiétude. La blonde inspira à fond et sourit fadement à Hinata. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fronça les sourcils et s'interrompit. La pression de la main de son frère sur son épaule disparut et elle le vit bouger du coin de l'œil. Elle se retourna et le vit partir en courant dans la salle. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui obéir ? Lui, il avait entraperçut quelqu'un dans la salle. Il courut jusqu'à elle. Planté debout, de dos, se trouvait Maïlys. Une fois à ses côtés il soupira en voyant qu'elle allait bien. Cependant, sa peur passagère lui avait fait faire abstraction de la salle. Il en découvrit toute l'horreur en même temps. Et ceux qui s'étaient approchés également, restant sur le pas de la double porte.

Plus aucun meuble ni canapé ne se trouvaient dans la pièce étrangement spacieuse. Juste devant eux, au sol, se trouvait le cadavre de Deidara. Seul le haut de son corps, le reste avait disparut. Il avait explosé. Et le sang frais coulait encore, en moindre quantité que dans les toilettes où devait également rester certains morceaux de son corps. Sur son front, quelque chose avait été marquée à la peinture noire : _Paresse_. Plus loin, Sakura était agenouillé près d'un corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La peinture sur le sol marquait _Colère_. Sur le côté droit près de la fenêtre se trouvait Kakuzu. Assis sur une chaise, presque nu. Il était complètement enduis de sang, des billets collés par ce liquide partout sur son corps. Tâchés, salis, rouges. Une lettre sur certain billet permettait de former _Avarice_.

Mais là n'était pas le pire. Loin de là.

Un cri retenti. Et Naruto couru vers un corps plus sur la gauche. Il souleva doucement le buste, incrédule. Il l'appela. Lui tapota la joue.

- Naruto… Murmura Sakura plus loin. Il est mort…

- Mais… Non !

Les larmes perlaient aux yeux du blond. Il regarda le corps chétif dans ses bras, transpercé par des centaines d'arme qui jadis étaient ses meilleurs alliés. Pinceaux. Crayons.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi Sai ?! Hurla-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Beaucoup déjà pleuraient. D'autres avait détourné le regard. Il le reposa le plus délicatement possible et vit le sang sur ses bras, sur ses mains. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. _Envie_ ? Quelle était cette connerie ? Il entendit des pas précipités et des jurons. Doucement il tourna la tête. Il vit Asuma, près de Kakuzu, dans son dos. Il y avait une autre chaise. Sa vison se brouilla à peine avait-il reconnu sur qui il s'était ainsi jeté. Eventré, un trou béant à la place de l'abdomen, des chips entassées à la place des boyaux qui se trouvaient rependus à ses pieds. Amas rebutant de ce qui avant, le tenait en vie. _Gourmandise_, inscrit sur le torse, Chôji aussi se trouvait là, mort également.

Ino était ressortie, Lee l'avait suivit. Temari se demandait, l'épaule appuyée sur le carde de la porte, pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Kurenai avait vomit. Hinata aussi. Tout comme Kiba, loin de faire le fier avec son puissant odorat. Pourquoi venir quand on vous dit que c'est un massacre ? Ils étaient tous sous le choc, dégoutés, malade. Shikamaru ressemblait à une statue mais on pouvait lire sur son visage une profonde détresse… Pourquoi ne pas laisser juste trois personnes témoin… Quel besoin que tous constatent ce qu'est l'horreur ?

Au milieu, Kankurô secoua doucement l'épaule de Maïlys. Depuis le début elle n'avait pas bougé. Tournant le dos à la porte, la tête légèrement relevé. Interdite. Elle fixait le corps de Pein, dont le visage ruisselait du sang qui coulait de ses orbites, ses rinnegans lui avait été arrachés. Les trous béants qu'ils laissaient, outre leur atrocité barbare, vérifiait le dicton disant que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Sans eux, Pein n'avait rien d'humain. _Orgueil_ s'inscrivait en coupures ensanglantées sur son dos nu alors qu'il s'agrippait solidement à des jambes. Des jambes nues elles aussi, droites sur le mur. Les bras tendus, cloués dans la pierre du mur. Vêtue de seuls sous-vêtements, Konan avait été crucifiée. Du sang, son sang, avait été étalée sur le mur, sur tout le mur. Formant deux gigantesques ailes, des ailes d'ange, de sang. _Luxure_ était écrit avec ce même sang. Du sang. Il y en avait tant. Partout. Dans toute la pièce sanglante. Et ces deux là, contre le mur du fond, au milieu. Le visage tordu de douleur de Pein, qui semblait hurler, paroxysme de souffrance, suppliant aux genoux de Konan, certainement voulant la sauver, cette femme qu'il devait aimer... Et celui de Konan, un visage doux, légèrement penché sur le côté qui semblait dormir, apaisé et pur du sang pourtant omniprésent. Ange au milieu de l'horreur.

A nouveau Kankurô lui secoua l'épaule en se place devant elle, entre elle et eux. Elle baissa la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux du jeune homme. Elle semblait impassible, sans émotion précise. D'un ton fade et presque commun elle lui dit :

- On venait seulement de devenir amie…

Le pauvre Sunien paraissait perdu. Que répondre à ça ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à faire. Rien à recréer. Vide, un trou béant sous les pieds des ninjas semblait les happer et seuls restaient les larmes. Seuls restaient les regrets. La conscience que cette tuerie était la deuxième, en deux nuits. Que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas les seules cibles. Qu'ils étaient tous morts. Que leurs amis aussi. Qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi, mourir. Massacrés. Que se passait-il exactement ? Comment était-ce possible ? Tout était fermé, tout était gardé. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu. Une telle barbarie pourtant…

Ils perdaient pieds dans le mal, dans l'incompréhension. Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir à la suite. Que faire ? Cela ne leur effleurait pas même encore l'esprit. L'angoisse. Il leur fallu quelque chose pour redescendre. Ce fut Sasuke. Il était descendu lui aussi à cause des cris de Kakashi mais plus doucement et puis, face à ce paquet entassé devant les portes il n'avait pu entrer dans la pièce. Finalement il s'était frayé un chemin, poussant, jouant des coudes, réveillant ses camarades. Une fois devant, au premier plan de ce troupeau il regarda la salle, décortiqua la scène d'une œil analytique, inquisiteur et donc froid. Il s'arrêta sur Sakura. Accroupie et de dos. Sur ce corps devant elle. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Il fit un pas. Etait-ce possible ? Un second. La tête de la jeune femme se tourna vers lui mais se reporta sur son travail.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Je doute que ce soit l'image que tu veuilles garder de ton frère…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, un souffle doux. Mais cela glaça Sasuke. Il l'avait su. Il l'avait senti. Il avança tout de même, son visage toujours impassible bien transformé. La bouche entrouverte, les bras ballants et des yeux qui parcourraient fébrilement le peu qu'il parvenait à entrevoir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux tout près de la jeune femme qui le regardait en coin. Il semblait avoir été déchiqueté. Par un animal estimait l'analyse professionnelle du médecin des marques de crocs, mais ces détails là, le jeune homme s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait c'est ce qu'il voyait. Des lambeaux de chaire et des os cassés en deux, rongés. _Colère_. Le visage du mort était à moitié arraché. Sa mâchoire détruire, les dents et le crâne saillants, l'une de ses joues dévorée et un globe oculaire pendant au bout du nerf optique, n'ayant plus de chaire pour le maintenir en place. Colère oui. Celui qui avait fait ça devait vraiment être en colère. Un peu comme ce qui montait depuis le plus profond de l'être de Sasuke. Cette sensation qui lui attrapait les tripes, remontait pour lui brûler les poumons et lui nouer la gorge. Une colère froide. Son moment d'égarement avait disparu. Son air d'enfant désorienté, ses yeux prêt à pleurer, incapable d'y croire n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. La tristesse fugace n'avait pas même existé.

Le silence de la pièce perdurait. Depuis un moment déjà. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait, personne ne voulait. Chacun était enfermé dans son mutisme et son propre questionnement. Ses peurs et sa tristesse. Même s'ils étaient plus conscients qu'avant l'arrivée de Sasuke. C'est à nouveau lui qui rompit le silence. Sans se tourner, il s'adressait à Kakashi.

- Je suis navré mais, compte tenu des circonstances je refuse de partir de cette île. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé le coupable.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait entendu les dents du jeune homme grincer. Il ne savait sous l'effet de quelle émotion… Sakura soupira reportant ainsi l'attention sur elle.

- Ce cercle de haine et de vengeance ne finira donc jamais…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Naruto, près de Sai. Sasuke la regarda faire. S'il était en apparence interdit, en réalité il était surprit. Il avait cru qu'elle avait changé du tout au tout, il s'était trompé.

Alors que le silence avait reprit ses droits et que tous redoutaient qu'il ne se réinstalle, une nouvelle voix retentit. C'était Maïlys. Elle s'adressait à Kankurô qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son épaule.

- Aide-moi donc.

- A quoi ?

- Je veux la descendre de là.

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'elle entreprit de faire. Cela remit les idées de Kakashi en place pour de bon. Il rangea tout dans un tiroir et de son esprit et donna ses ordres. Tout le monde décampe sauf les plus stoïques qui voulaient bien aider à transporter les corps au cabanon.

Les deux filles, les élèves, réagissaient mieux que lui. Calmes et efficaces. Sakura avait déjà identifié la cause de la mort de chaque corps, sans panique, agit et parlé, et elle s'occupait alors de Naruto. Maïlys depuis le début était parfaitement maître d'elle-même, semblait tout à fait normale, tellement plus calme que lui. A croire que le sang et l'atrocité n'avaient pas de prises sur elles. Pas plus que sur Temari. Cette dernière ne s'étant affolée que dans la perspective de les protéger, les empêcher d'y aller. Le spectacle morbide n'avait pas ensuite perturbé la blonde, alors que tous hurlaient intérieurement. Le sensei soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'heureusement que c'était ces trois là qui étaient arrivées en première ici et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Les corps furent transportés dans le cabanon, avec les autres. Ceux des membres de l'Akatsuki ne posèrent pas de problème. Chôji et Sai cependant… Il leur fallu un moment avant de se décider à les laisser dans cette cabane, tel une fosse commune, sans plus de rites funéraires. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les enterrer ici, sur cette île. Il fallait les ramener à Konoha… Les réticences finirent par être obligées de se taire. Les esprits se résignèrent à ce que les corps de leurs amis soient entreposés vulgairement là bas. Asuma porta le corps de Chôji et Naruto celui de Sai. On n'osa pas les suivre, juste les suivre des yeux.

Sakura fit le nécessaire pour qu'ils restent intacts. Tous. Abrités de la décomposition… Quand elle sorti de la baraque de bois elle émit un très long soupir en s'appuyant sur la porte juste après l'avoir refermée derrière elle. Devant elle certains de ses amis l'avait attendus. Temari, Maïlys, Tenten ainsi que Naruto et Neji. Le dernier accompagnait surement uniquement sa petite amie. Les trois filles lui souriaient, un peu tristement peut-être, mais à peine. Naruto par contre était absent. Le regard dans le vide. Si hier il avait été lui-même, allant jusqu'à proposer une bataille d'oreiller quand certain étaient encore perdu, aujourd'hui, cela le touchait de trop près. Sai… Chôji… C'était tellement différent de ces criminels ! Silencieusement, ils retournèrent vers la demeure. Sakura se stoppa sur le chemin. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que les canapés font là bas ? S'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, les sofas et fauteuils du salon se trouvaient dehors, derrière la maison. Ils allèrent les inspecter. Rien d'anormal. Ce déménagement était surement pour permettre la mise en scène de la pièce telle qu'ils l'avaient trouvée. C'était abject. Ignoble. Il faudrait renter les meubles, dehors ils s'abîmeraient. En entrant ils trouvèrent tout le monde dans la salle à manger, autour des tables dans un silence lourd.

- On vous attendez. Leur apprit Kiba.

- Nous on a trouvé nos canapés, ils sont dehors.

- On les récupèrera pour l'autre salon, celui qui est inutilisé. Décida Kakashi.

Il y en avait bel et bien un autre. Dans la cuisine, une porte conduisait à une autre pièce inutilisée car plus petite que le grand salon. Mais personne n'avait envie de vivre à nouveau dans cette pièce. De même, les toilettes de l'étage étaient condamnées. Les nouveaux venus prient tous place. Sakura remarqua que Sasuke était sur un siège à l'écart, dans un coin, non loin d'une fenêtre. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il pouvait voir au travers de cette fenêtre avait toute son attention. La jeune femme enragea intérieurement, il n'avait pas changé. Distant, froid et parfaitement désintéressé dès lors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Dire qu'elle avait éprouvé de la compassion et de la tristesse à son égard à peine quelques minutes plus tôt !

Kakashi parla quelques instants. Il disait qu'il fallait organiser des recherches.

- Vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait hier ? Demanda Shino.

Bien sûr, la question brûlait toutes les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'ils se souvenaient tous que le sensei et le chef de l'Akatsuki avaient fait le tour de l'île sans rien trouver de suspect. Evidement que cela les inquiétaient au plus haut point. Mais personne n'avait été assez détaché de la situation pour le formuler. Personne appart Shino, fidèle à lui-même.

- Cette fois, on s'y met tous. Et on ratisse. Précisa Kakashi imperturbable. Mais avant, on va instaurer quelques règles.

- Euh… Comment ça, des règles ? Questionna Kiba qui sentait venir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère.

- Interdiction de se balader seul, plus personne ne reste seul c'est compris ? Interdiction de sortir de cette maison sans autorisation. Tous les volets seront fermés, les portes également. Pour la garde nous verrons plus tard. Je veux que cet endroit deviennent une forteresse, un lieu de parfaite sécurité.

Même si certains le pensaient, personne n'osa dire que c'était excessif. Ou inutile.

- Dites, où est Shikamaru ?

On se tourna vers Temari, puis on examina les rangs pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était nulle part dans cette pièce. Mais la blonde n'était pas dupe. Les bras croisés alors que la panique et que quelques remarques fusaient, elle fixait Asuma. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas réagit. Et il s'aperçut vite de cette observation. Quand il rencontra le foudroyant regard vert de la jeune femme, il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait deviné. Il avait un instant tenté de le cacher, mais ses yeux l'avaient transpercé. Il comprenait enfin ce que son élève ressentait quand il lui disait que le regard de cette fille lui posait problème. Ce n'était pas comme celui d'Ino, inquisiteur. Pas comme celui de Tenten, joyeux teinté d'un brin de folie. Pas comme celui d'Hinata, timide mais toujours franc. Pas non plus comme celui de Maïlys qui semblait parvenir à déceler le moindre secret sur un visage. Pas comme Sakura, toujours un tantinet détaché qui semblait avoir un temps d'avance toujours. Pas comme celui d'Anko, pervers et sadique. Et très loin d'être comme celui Kurenai, doux et tendre. Non, Temari avait un regard supérieur, arrogant même envers ces gens qu'elle connaissait, qui étaient ses amis. Un regard direct, sans la moindre gêne. Un regard dérangeant.

- Où est-il ?

Tous regardèrent Asuma puisque c'est lui que fixait Temari en répétant sa question. Asuma avait sorti son paquet de cigarette et il était en train d'en allumer une. Oui, il comprenait Shikamaru. Elle semblait ignorer totalement les autres. Elle semblait déterminée. Parce qu'elle semblait déjà savoir. Et elle savait déjà, depuis le début.

- Parti prendre l'air. Répondit l'adulte en soufflant une volute de fumée. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui, je lui transmettrais.

- Pardon ? Moi m'inquiéter pour ce flémard ?!

Oui, dérangeante, et tellement facile à faire sortir de ses gonds, songea-t-il en souriant. Le hurlement de la blonde avait ramené une légère détente dans l'ambiance, enfin une réaction qui leur paraissait à tous normale. Kakashi se leva et ordonna qu'on cherche, a une vitesse incroyable son esprit avait découpé et partagé l'île. Et tout aussi rapidement il obligea tout le monde à partir. Demeurait Sasuke.

- J'imagine que ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. J'attendais mon attribution, elle n'est pas venue. Tant mieux, j'irai seul et par moi-même.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les ordres mais là il dépassait tout ce que le sensei avait connu. Il sorti à son tour. Kakashi regarda ses collègues. La main de Kurenai dessinait doucement sur les omoplates d'Asuma. Ce simple geste lui fit comprendre que l'air abattu de son ami était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains et la jeune femme se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Gai était bien trop calme. Anko ne souriait pas. Même si sourire dans cet instant aurait-était étrange, il aurait préférait qu'elle le fasse, vraiment Il aurait voulu qu'Anko lui sourit et traîne dans ses pattes plutôt que d'être ainsi appuyée sur le mur en regardant le sol, les yeux vides. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit elle-même, celle qui lui donnait de l'impulsion.

- Allons-y. On ne peut pas laisser les jeunes faire tout le boulot. Déclara Gai.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Dehors, l'île était passée au peigne fin. Aucun centimètre carré n'échappait aux fouilles scrupuleuses des ninjas. Naruto était particulièrement actif, avec de nombreux clones il effectuait une véritable battue. Hinata et Neji également, donnait le meilleur d'eux même.

Temari s'arrêta soudain. Kankurô et Maïlys firent de même. Elle fixait quelque chose. Ils marchaient sur l'un des sentiers battu de l'île, un de ceux qui la bordait, devant eux la forêt, sur le côté, une plaine qui se finissait en falaise. Ils finirent par déceler ce qu'elle avait aperçu. Quelqu'un couchait dans l'herbe. Kankurô eut un mouvement de précipitation mais la main de Maïlys plaquée sur son torse l'empêcha de continuer.

- Il va bien. Murmura-t-elle.

Peut être, mais pourquoi l'empêcher d'y aller ? Se demandait le Sunien.

- Vas-y.

Temari se retourna. Elle n'avait pas suivit le premier échange, mais là, elle avait clairement entendu que c'était à elle que cela s'adressait. Son amie lui fit un sourire. Elle soupira mais acquiesça et commença à marcher. Le frère regarda la demoiselle qui restait avec lui.

- Tu crois que ça ira ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est franchement pas pour eux que je m'inquiète. Ce serait plutôt pour Naruto…

- Je voulais parler du fait que tu la poussais à aller le voir, ce qui revient à lui donner ta bénédiction pour le trucider.

Elle rit. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment elle y parvenait. Elle recommença à marcher sur le chemin tout en répondant :

- Allons, fais plus confiance à ta sœur ! Et tâche de mieux comprendre ses réactions étranges.

- C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai l'impression que Tenten et toi vous la connaissez mieux que moi.

Elle sourit.

Temari était à quelques pas de distance du corps allongé dans l'herbe. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, bien au contraire, de crier pour l'interpeller.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'sais que les autres se faisaient du souci.

- Um… Tu pourras leur dire que je suis là.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? que je peux repartir ?

- Bingo.

- Désolé mais les nouvelles lois de cette île interdise de rester seul. Pas de chance pour toi, faudra me supporter.

Il soupira. Il avait les bars derrière la tête en guise de coussin et fixait le ciel. Il n'avait pas daigné regarder Temari. Celle-ci était à présent planté debout, juste à côté de lui.

- Tu regardes les nuages j'imagine ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en hauteur.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda. Son visage semblait figé, paralysé. Sa bouche affichait un rictus hideux. On aurait dit qu'il retenait tellement de choses qu'il allait en exploser. Temari se mit à regarder en face d'elle, la terre qui se finissait soudainement, l'eau qui allait jusqu'au ciel. Elle reprit, d'un ton plus calme, doux presque gentil.

- Aller pleurnichard, t'as pas à retenir tes larmes parce que je suis là.

- Je sais… Je sais.

Il avait bafouillé en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux. A côté d'elle, elle entendait des sanglots et des pleurs, des vrais. La dernière fois, elle l'avait vu pleurer pour avoir raté sa mission, pour avoir mit ses compagnons en danger et ne pas avoir pu ramener Sasuke. Mais cette fois là, c'était également des pleurs de soulagement. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Blessés parfois gravement mais vivants. C'était tellement différent cette fois. Chôji… Chôji était mort. Son meilleur ami était parti, à jamais. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle compatissait avec cet homme, voulait partager sa peine qui semblait si lourde. En cet instant elle ne savait vraiment si elle le détestait toujours ou l'appréciait. Certainement que, comme les autres, il était son ami. Qu'il l'avait toujours été et que c'est justement pour ça qu'elle s'engueulait avec lui. Elle voulait l'aider. Lui qui devait être détruit depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai que c'est le temps idéal aujourd'hui pour regarder les nuages.

Elle souriait en regardant toujours devant elle. Un léger vent glissait sur elle, faisant bouger sa robe et malmenant ses mèches rebelles. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en souriant. Elle l'entendait. Elle l'entendit renifler, calmer ses sanglots et se redresser.

- Ouais, exactement le ciel que Chôji aimait.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui accorder un sourire. Il eut l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière. C'était exactement le même sourire qu'elle lui avait servit après l'avoir sauvé de Tayuya. C'est encore une fois elle qui la sauvait.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas un papillon voleter non loin.

Les ninjas rentrèrent bredouille. Rien de chez rien. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, personne sur l'île. Les transmissions ne passaient toujours pas. Et Kakashi était planté sur la baie, là où devait accoster le bateau de ravitaillement. Il y resta. Anko tentait de le faire rentrer en vain. Le bateau ne venait pas. Pourquoi ? Etaient-ils bloqués là ? Quand il avait vu une échappatoire avec ce bateau, voilà qu'il ne venait pas… Pourquoi… Horrible question sans réponse qui résonnait aux oreilles du sensei. Un simple mot qui résumait tout, se posait pour tout. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Pourquoi à eux ? Pourquoi ne trouvaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi aucune explication ? Pourquoi aucun coupable ? Pourquoi ce bateau n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas joindre Konoha ? Pourquoi ne recevait-il pas de réponse à ses premières lettres envoyées par oiseau a défaut de communication directe ? Pourquoi ces morts ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, la planté devant l'océan ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à prêter attention à Anko, pourtant à ses côtés ?

Cette présence qu'il avait souhaitée, désirée même, quelques heures plus tôt. Une présence réconfortante dans son omniprésence. Partout elle le suivait. Partout elle l'enquiquinait. Partout il voyait des raisons de penser à elle. Ce qui lui paraissait parfois insupportable lui avait semblait nécessaire tout à l'heure, justement quand il n'était pas. Et à présent, il ne s'en apercevait pas, alors qu'elle était là, juste à côté de lui, assise sur le petit ponton où il était planté. Silencieuse et patiente.

Peut être était-ce parce que ce comportement lui ressemblait si peu qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui prêter attention.

Plus loin Temari et Kankurô marchaient, Shikamaru les suivait en traînant les pieds. Tous accompagnaient Hinata. Naruto avait disparut, il fallait le trouver. Il ratissait encore avec Hinata et Kiba mais soudain il avait disparut. En rentrant à la maison, Temari avait traîné son frère et Shikamaru pour les obliger à aider. Les voilà donc en quête du blond. Ils aperçurent au loin Kakashi mais n'allèrent pas jusqu'au ponton. Temari glissa qu'il devrait rentrer, que depuis le temps qu'il était là bas, il allait finir par attraper une insolation. On le lui répondit rien. Shikamaru était claquemuré dans le silence, Hinata obnubilé par la disparition du blond, Kankurô quant à lui était distrait. Mais il revint à la réalité en apercevant une silhouette sur la plage, pas si éloigné de Kakashi et Anko. Seule. Il soupira et dit aux autres qu'il y allait. Il obtint un signe de tête de Temari apparemment la seule encore capable d'entendre qu'on lui parlait.

Il se dirigea donc vers la plage, le sable chaud de la fin d'après midi le gênait dans sa marche, lui brulant presque la peau nue de ses pieds chaussés de claquettes. Mais il avait l'habitude. Ces quelques grains étaient à peine tièdes en comparaison de ceux de son désert. Cependant, dans le désert il ne marchait pas en claquette. Il arriva proche de la silhouette devenue beaucoup plus réelle à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Depuis le sentier, il avait un instant cru rêver à cause des reflets de la mer et du soleil qui faisait danser l'ombre tel un mirage. Mais non, il ne s'était point trompé. Elle était bel et bien là. Seule.

- Je croyais que la nouvelle règle interdisait d'être seul ?

- Mais je ne suis pas seule. Répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui en souriant. Les bras dans le dos, tenus vers le bas et les mains jointes elle se trouvait là. Une robe légère, cintrée au niveau des hanches puis lâche, volant sous l'effet de la brise marine, dévoilant ses jambes et par instant, remontant jusqu'à en être presque indécent. Mais que lui importait à celle-ci, à qui le mot pudeur était inconnu ? Ses pieds nus étaient dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, les orteils enfouis dans le sable. Le soleil venant depuis la mer, dans son dos quand elle était ainsi tournée vers lui, l'auréolait d'un halo de lumière dorée. Ses yeux bleus brillaient tout autant, au milieu de son visage rehaussés par un chapeau aux bords larges et son ravissant sourire.

Elle était belle. Comme toujours. Elle était souriante, comme toujours. Comment pouvait-elle faire ? Avec ce qui se passait. Elle était véritablement craquante, adorable, splendide. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si heureuse et serine ? Et lui alors ? Pourquoi lui répondait-il en souriant, ravi ?

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veille sur Naruto.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la mer. Il ôta ses chaussures d'un mouvement vif et se plaça à côté d'elle. Il fallait reconnaître que le contact de l'eau était agréable.

- Naruto ? Je ne le vois pas.

- Là bas. Dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête vers l'immensité de la mer.

- Il est… Dans l'eau ?

Il fronça les sourcils et scrutant et aperçut une forme flottante.

- Il alterne entre bouée humaine et plongeon, pour hurler sous l'eau de sorte que personne ne l'entende.

- J'admire sa détermination à vouloir cacher à tous son malaise… En tous cas, Hinata va être rassurée, elle était inquiète de ne plus le voir.

Le silence s'installa. Kankurô voulu impérativement le rompre, le manque de parole lui était devenu insupportable. Voyant le blond flotter de façon assez grossière au loin, sur le dos il demanda :

- Peut être qu'il s'est noyé ?

- Mais non.

- Enfin, vu à distance à laquelle il se trouve, tu es quand même bien seule.

- Non plus, je ne me sens pas seule. Kakashi et Anko ne sont pas si loin et même si Naruto est éloigné il y aussi l'océan !

- Tu discutes avec les poissons ? Railla-t-il.

- Si je pouvais ! Au moins ils seraient plus bavard que Naruto ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui c'est sûr. Mais avoue, maintenant que je suis là c'est encore mieux non ?

- Et en plus le soleil va se coucher, que demander de mieux ? Chantonna Maïlys en guise de réponse.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Remonter le temps…

- Malheureusement c'est impossible.

- Ne dit pas ça avec un tel sourire. On croirait que rien ne t'affecte, que tu es abstraite de ce qui nous arrive. Tu semble si… Naturelle !

- Et ?

Elle souriait toujours, en le regardant avec une pointe de tendresse. Elle tourna la tête. En regardant l'horizon elle déclara :

- Tu préfères que je pleure ? Me plaigne ? Non… Je ne peux pas. Bien sûr que cela m'affecte. Sai, Chôji et même Konan… Mais on ne peut revenir en arrière, je ne pleure donc pas pour le passé. Et pourquoi pleurer sur le futur ? Il n'est pas encore là, le présent peut encore le changer…

- Qu'en est-il de ce présent ? Ne mérite-il pas quelques larmes ou soupirs ?

- Ne va pas penser que je ne souffre pas… Seulement je préfère le faire en silence. J'ai apprit qu'un sourire peut tout masquer.

- Je t'admire tu sais ? Je me sens transit de peur. Ivre de tristesse et incapable de raisonner… Quand je te vois, là, superbe et fière… J'en viens à croire que rien n'est insurmontable… J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant. Souffla-t-il.

- Un masque ne sera jamais qu'un masque. Il n'y a rien à lui envier.

- Je le sais… Tu me l'avais déjà dit…

- Vraiment ? Je radote alors. Répliqua Maïlys avec un regard amusé et un sourire.

- Oui, vraiment, je t'admire. Et plus encore.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Un bruit sourd attira leur attention, coupant court aux quelques secondes d'éternité qui s'étaient écoulées pendant qu'ils se fixaient en souriant, bêtement. D'où que provienne ce bruit, Kankurô souhaita que son auteur soit anéanti sur le champ pour avoir brisé une harmonie fragile. Un instant qu'il souhaitait voir se prolonger, s'approfondir.

- Ah, Naruto a recommencé à crier sous l'eau !

Et elle rit.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous !

Information inutile du jour : Les horaires de fac c'est quand même du bonheur.

Bonne lecture~

(Quoi ce chapeau introductif est inutile ? Oui et alors ? Je suis obligée de faire des chapeau introductif inéressant et intelligent à chaque fois ? J'savais pas ! 8D)

* * *

**Musique de fond : Freddy Krueger, Theme Song**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**« _Vienne la nuit, sonne l'heure, Des gens s'amusent, d'autres meurent._ » Francis Blanche**

_Ce qui nous arrivait nous dépassait. Nous étions incapables de comprendre. Et incapables d'imaginer que ce n'était que le début. Je me souviens que ce jour là, je me posais des milliers de questions en moins d'une seconde, et que je tentais vainement de répondre à chacune d'entre elle en me creusant la tête. Ensuite, tout autant de questions fuseraient, mais je ne parviendrais même plus à penser les résoudre. On s'enfonçait petit à petit, toujours plus loin dans ce qui semble être l'obscurité même. _

_._

Vint l'heure du repas. Calme. Peu de parole. Si ce n'est divers ordres de la part de Kakashi. Tour de garde. Barricade. Sécurité.

Puis l'heure de dormir. Tout le monde a fermé ses volets, les a renforcé, en extérieur et en intérieur. Fermé les portes à double tour, enfoui sous les draps, légers et semblant une protection bien fragile. Toute la maison était claquemurée. Gai avait insisté pour monter la garde dehors, sans relève. Il était parvenu à convaincre Kakashi à cause de ses cernes et son envie de sommeil atroce. Lee l'avait rejoint discrètement, pour l'épauler et lui tenir compagnie. La garde était donc divisée en trois. Un garde dans le couloir pour les habitants. Un garde aux pieds des escaliers veillant sur toute la maison. Et un dehors. Tous reliés par oreillettes.

Neji, lorsque tout le monde s'était enfermé dans sa chambre se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le ventre, les quatre membres étendus, fatigué. Après une telle utilisation de ses byakugans, la battue de l'île, la crainte, et l'ambiance, il était lessivé de fatigue. Pourtant il réagit immédiatement à un bruit dans sa chambre bondissant sur ses pieds kunai en main. Il fixa Tenten, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. Il avait le souffle court suite à l'adrénaline, baissa son arme en murmurant son nom… Puis il se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Trouver du réconfort en humant le parfum de ce cou qu'il aimait tant. Elle murmurait pour tenter de le calmer. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était faufilée dans sa chambre au lieu de la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur…

- Tant mieux… Reste avec moi… Reste ici cette nuit, je te protègerais de tout, du monde entier s'il le fallait.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, délicatement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour la réconforter elle, mais lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le grand Neji Hyûga avait peur. Et il retenait sa petite amie avec lui pour le réconforter. Bien qu'il prétende inverser les rôles, Tenten n'était pas dupe. Elle n'avait pas peur. Du tout. Elle se fichait pas mal de se qui pouvait arriver demain tant qu'aujourd'hui et maintenant elle pouvait être avec lui. Elle voulait sa compagnie. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule ce soir. Elle qui détestait la solitude, la détestait encore plus aujourd'hui. Lui deviendrait-elle totalement insupportable demain ?

Par contre, elle voulait bien le croire lorsqu'il disait qu'il la protègerait. Jusqu'en enfer elle se sentirait en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. Parce qu'ils s'aiment.

Avant d'aller dans sa chambre, Sakura pour sa part était allée voir Sasuke. Elle voulait vérifier ses blessures et l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit, face à la fenêtre close. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle ne bougea pas. Plantée devant la porte qui restait ouverte derrière elle. Elle regardait le dos de cet homme qui lui apparaissait toujours de la même façon. Grand, musclé, fort et inaccessible. Elle soupira. Il était temps que cette journée ce termine

- Je vais bien, mes plaies aussi. Dit-il en rompant le silence.

- Je ne te savais pas les connaissances en médecine requises pour en décider. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, glissant sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver coucher. Sakura prit cela comme une invitation à faire son travail. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la commode d'un coup de pied. Sasuke aurait bien sourit à cette méthode, mais il conserva un masque impassible fixant toujours le plafond, les yeux mi-clos. Elle commença à défaire les bandages sur son torse, c'était l'endroit le plus atteint, le reste ne nécessitait plus vraiment de soins. Pendant ce temps, il avait complètement fermé les yeux.

- Au début, j'ai cru que tu avais changé du tout au tout. Puis ce matin je me suis dit que non. Et en réalité, j'ai maintenant compris que je n'en savais rien… Murmura-t-il.

- Quelle longue phrase ! Que me veut une telle gratification ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, ouvrant les yeux il découvrit qu'elle était toute à son ouvrage. Elle ne lui accord qu'un regard très rapide. Tellement indifférent… Alors il se tut et recommença à regarder le plafond.

- Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai juste grandi. Répondit-elle finalement. Je ne suis plus une petite fille candide, insouciante et pleine de rêve, regardant autour d'elle comme dans un joli livre. Je suis adulte…

Il se revit enfant. Quand il jouait, heureux, dans le village avec sa famille, que son frère aujourd'hui mort n'avait pas encore massacré son clan. Et même après, au sein de cette Team 7 où il avait coulé des jours si agréables… Après cette pause où elle étalait la pommade sur son torse, il finit donc par lui dire :

- Parfois, j'aimerais être resté un gosse.

- Impossible. Dans ce monde où même les gosses sont confrontés à l'horreur. On est obligé de grandir de se sentir concerné, de prendre des responsabilités de se salir les mains… Que faire d'autre ? La vie, même au sein d'un village prospère et en paix est moche. Si elle est insouciante et légère un jour tout bascule forcément. Il y a la guerre, il y a les épidémies, la haine,… Tous les jours ce n'est que sang, mort et larmes.

- Quel pessimisme.

- Que je sache, le roi du pessimisme ici c'est plutôt toi.

- Hn.

Cela disant elle serrait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait les bandages. Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Mais elle ne put lui arracher qu'une infime grimace.

- Quoique, Reprit-elle, au vu de sa tronche d'aujourd'hui, Naruto a dû nous battre tous les deux réunis.

- Hn.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans la commode qu'elle ferma aussi délicatement qu'à l'ouverture et elle sorti sans un mot. Aucun n'avait changé l'expression de son visage durant toute l'opération. Ils s'étaient parlé, mais ils étaient restés froids. Sakura en se glissant sous ses draps eut la même pensée que Sasuke qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Ils étaient comme des étrangers. Il était parti trop longtemps. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait bien dire, ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

Au milieu de la nuit, Shino se leva. Il se stoppa derrière sa porte et divisa son corps en insectes pour passer dessous la porte, de manière discrète. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le voit, qu'on lui parle. Juste d'aller aux toilettes. Pour ça, il fallait sortir de la maison, les derniers toilettes utilisable étant ceux de dehors. Grouillant au sol, il parvint à sortir de la maison sans attirer l'attention. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aborde. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Ses parents lui répétaient souvent qu'il était asocial. Comment leur dire qu'en réalité, il haïssait les gens ? Tous les êtres qui l'entouraient, tous les être vivants lui étaient insupportables. Tous, même ceux de Konoha.

Dehors il guetta. Il ne vit pas Gai alors il reprit forme humaine et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les toilettes. Bizarrement, il était habillé comme toujours, son manteau ses lunettes. Dormait-il avec ? Etait-il insomniaque et les lunettes de soleil lui permettaient de cacher ses cernes ? Allez savoir…

Tout était calme. Silencieux. La nuit était à son comble mais la lune donnait un peu de lumière, pâle. Il entendit un bruit. Se stoppa. Se retourna doucement, prêt à attaquer. Il n'y avait rien. Atrocement rien. Vide de vie, vide de bruit. C'était beaucoup trop calme. Cette île grouille de bruit normalement, celui des animaux, de petites vagues,… Là il n'entendait rien. Il crut rester de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger à fixer l'obscurité, oreille tendu. Tendu lui-même. En réalité cela ne dura que quelques secondes. La tension trouble la notion du temps. Il voulu reprendre sa route vers les toilettes mais quand il se tourna, il vit.

Au denier moment, froidement et stoïquement, il pensa que, ces toilettes aussi, finiraient peut être par être inutilisables.

Quand vint son tour de garde, Kiba trouva Ino dans le couloir, en plein conversation avec Hinata, en bas, via leur oreillette. Il attendit hagard devant la porte, encore en parti dans son sommeil que l'autre garde de relève se lève. Un instant il envia Akamaru, qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre en train de ronfler. Naruto sorti. Il lui jeta un regard avant de bailler. Il descendit les escaliers, et Hinata paru alors qu'il venait de disparaître. Elle adressa un petit signe et parti se coucher. Ino enleva son oreillette pour la tendre à Kiba. Celui-ci la remercia. Mais attendit avant de la mettre puisqu'elle restait là. Elle regardait sa porte de chambre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda l'homme chien.

Que Kiba lui demande cela, que cet idiot fini s'aperçoive qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, cela lui fit plaisir. Elle lui sourit en faisant non de la tête et entra. Il soupira. Il aurait bien aimait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle arrête de le voir comme un étranger dès qu'il s'agissait de choses plus sérieuses que se taquiner. Il enfila l'oreillette.

- Yo Naruto, tu m'entends mec ?

- Ouais. Trop à mon gout même.

- C'est ça, trouve le moyen de me faire comprendre que je te soul en plus. Gai-sensei ? Vous nous entendez aussi ?

Pas de réponse. Kiba appela de nouveau Géant vert comme lui et Naruto avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est endormi ? Demanda Kiba au blond.

- Je préfèrerais.

La sécheresse de la réponse surprit le brun. C'est vrai qu'au vu des derniers jours, qu'il se soit assoupi paraissait innocent, candide. Mais que Naruto, qui était plus près de ce versant là, soit passé complètement à l'opposé, au fatalisme, c'était dur. Etait-ce inéluctable de penser que Gai était mort ? Non, il pouvait y avoir de nombreuses autres raisons ! Kiba hésitait à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus. Devait-il aller en bas ? En compagnie de Naruto ? Devait-il réveiller quelqu'un ? Ou bien rester là à ne pas bouger, se recroqueviller un peu plus la queue entre les jambes ?

Il n'avait pas peur, il redoutait. C'est différent. Il redoutait de nouvelles morts parmi ses proches. Quoi de plus normal... ? Gai… Il ne l'appréciait pas forcément mais… Gai… Il était toujours de bonne humeur. Toujours partant et plein d'entrain… Il n'avait pas peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que dehors, l'un de ses sensei était peut être mort alors qu'ils avaient montés la garde, qu'ils avaient fermés qu'ils s'étaient protégés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ! Il tremblait. Seul dans le couloir, il ne voulait pas bouger de là, pas y aller. Qui sait quelle scène horrible cette fois encore ils allaient découvrir ? Il ne voulait la découvrir lui. Qu'on le traite de lâche, de froussard cela lui était égal. Il aurait mit sa main à couper que personne dans cette maison n'avait pas un peu peur au fond de lui. Gai… Mais il ne sentait pas l'odeur du sang. Il se raccrocha à cette maigre espérance pour parvenir à répondre à Naruto.

Il se leva et inspira à fond. Ce n'était pas le moment de trembler comme une femmelette. Etait-il un fier ninja de Konoha ? Il lui fallait se battre ! Il descendit les escaliers et trouva Naruto juste au pied, il fixait la porte de la salle avec intensité. On aurait dit qu'il fixait quelqu'un qui risquait de s'envoler et disparaître à tout moment.

- Hey ?

Il tourna la tête vers Kiba suite à cette interpellation et se mit en route. L'homme chien soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de lassitude dans ses yeux là. Tous deux sortirent de la maison, ils appelaient Gai à pleine voix mais ne reçurent aucune réponse. Kiba humait l'air, il ne sentait rien. Ils n'y voyaient pas grand choses non plus, le jour n'était pas encore levé bien que le ciel à l'horizon commence à pointer une lueur pâle.

- C'est quoi ça là bas ? Demanda Naruto.

Kiba se tourna dans la direction indiquée. La forêt. Il dû plisser les yeux pour voir en effet une masse non loin de l'orée. Il se tourna vers Naruto pour lui adresser un signe de tête. Ils s'approchèrent. Mais plus ils avançaient plus Kiba voulait reculer. La masse n'en était pas une. Elle avait forme humaine. Une double forme humaine. Ses lèvres bougeaient alors qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Il tentait de dire « non », de le répéter de plus en plus pour le croire. Finalement ils y arrivèrent et ils restèrent plantés là. Dégouté. Voyant ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Refuser l'évidence c'est inutile. Mais tenter de nier ce que l'on a sous les yeux c'est pire encore. Vert sur vert, cela avait été dur de les distinguer. Vert de leurs tenues sur le vert de la forêt. Gai mais aussi Lee. Assis par terre et dos à dos. L'on ne croirait pas comme ça, juste à les voir ainsi… Qu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Naruto ne bougeait plus d'un cil, il semblait totalement abstrait, parti dans un monde différent de cette pénible réalité. Kiba lui tremblait. Il tomba à genou et se mit à frapper le sol de son poing en hurlant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Nous nous étions mis à l'abri ! Nous montions la garde ! Il n'y a personne sur cette putain d'île ! Alors quoi ? On est maudit ou un putain truc de ce genre ? Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel de merde ?! Pourquoi… Lee... Gai… Pourquoi ?!

Son poing allait s'écraser une nouvelle fois dans le sol lorsqu'il fut retenu. Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Ino. Elle tenait sa main dans les siennes et le fixait en murmurant.

- Arrête…

- Quand est ce…

- Je vous ai entendu, Naruto et toi dans le couloir. Je vous ai suivi avant de faire demi-tour pour réveiller les autres.

Elle murmurait. Il aurait voulu continuer, crier sa rage et son malheur. Il était ainsi, il avait besoin d'hurler et de jurer pour se calmer. Mais dans son regard… Dans ce regard il vit une copie de toute sa détresse. Elle avait peur elle aussi. Elle avait envie de pleurer elle aussi. Kiba se redressa et il regarda derrière lui, les autres. Les autres aussi… Se répétait-il pour se rassurer.

Seul Kakashi, Anko et Sakura s'étaient avancé jusqu'ici, les autres étaient juste un peu plus loin derrière.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver encore ? Et qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire maintenant ? Gronda Kiba entre ses dents serrées de colère.

- J'en sais rien. Répondit Kakashi.

- Dites, on peut vraiment faire ça avec ses bras…? Demanda Anko tout bas.

L'attention se reporta sur les deux corps. Leurs bras étaient tendus dans leur dos et noués l'un à l'autre. Mais véritablement noué, d'un nœud de base comme s'ils n'avaient été faits que de caoutchouc.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Sakura. Tous les os de leur bras ont été brisés en milles morceaux. En miette, au sens strict du terme.

Ces mots finirent par faire mouche dans la tête de Naruto. Il se tourna si brusquement que tout le monde le vit faire, et il s'éloigna à grands pas. Un pas ferme et dur, martelant le sol. En plus de cela, ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il était aisé de deviner son état d'esprit. Kakashi le suivit du regard et il regarda la petite troupe derrière lui. C'est Sasuke qui se mit à suivre le ninja ambitieux. De loin, vraiment loin. Mais cela suffit pour calmer l'esprit de l'adulte.

Fort peu de temps cependant puisqu'il n'avait pas encore pu parler à Sakura que Kurenai accouru vers eux. Complètement paniquée, elle avait du mal à parler et on aurait pu croire, s'il on oubliait qu'elle était une ninja, que cette petite course d'à peine quelques mètres l'avait essoufflée. Il fallu qu'Asuma la saisisse fermement, d'une forte poigne exercée sur chacun de ses bras depuis son dos, pour qu'elle se calme subitement. Un peu trop subitement. A tel point que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle bafouilla de façon à peut près compréhensible :

- Shino… Shino n'est pas…

Kakashi aurait voulu soupirer. Il se retint. Encore, aurait-il voulu dire comme déjà las de ce petit manège macabre. Il s'en empêcha. Kiba lui ne voulu même pas partir à la recherche de son camarade. Il avait un goût âpre et amer dans la bouche, son palais était pâteux. Il aurait voulu crier par contre. Parce que cette fois, il ne parvenait plus à espérer une autre fin. A imaginer une quelconque raison plus joyeuse à cette disparition. Il ne portait pas particulièrement une affection énorme à Shino, mais il était son coéquipier, et il était mort, comme les autres.

Lorsque le corps du garçon fut découvert, il se trouvait dans la forêt, en plein milieu des arbres, une grosseur étrange sur la gorge. Sakura l'examina de plus près. C'était très gros et elle aurait dit que cela se trouvait plutôt à l'intérieur de sa gorge dans son œsophage. Comme s'il l'avait avalé… Mais avaler quelque chose de cette taille relevait de l'impossible. Il était donc certainement mort étouffé. Mais par quoi ? Elle demanda à tout le monde de reculer. De se tenir assez éloigner pour ne rien voir. Ils s'interrogèrent mais en voyant la jeune fille un scalpel à la main ils obtempérèrent le plus vite possible. Jusque là, déterminer comment les victimes étaient mortes avait été dur. Particulièrement quand cela avait commencé à être les corps de ses amis. Mais elle n'avait pas eut besoin d'autopsie… Là, c'était obligatoire. Obligatoire, répugnant et particulièrement abjecte ! Songeait-elle. Elle allait autopsier l'un de ses amis. Elle allait ouvrir sa gorge. C'était tellement différent que l'entraînement sur des poissons ou même la pratique bien réelle sur des inconnus. Déjà en arrivant, le col de son manteau était ouvert, une violation de l'intimité énorme pour quelqu'un comme Shino ! Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Le découper. Le cadavre de son ami. Elle avait beau tenter ce qu'elle faisait toujours, s'abstraire, rationaliser, se dire que ce n'est qu'un corps et rien d'autre, cela n'avait aucun effet.

Elle inspira à fond et entama son travail. Malgré tout, il le fallait. La peau pâle se coupait toute seule, l'entaille s'allongeait sans la moindre goutte de sang. Un cadavre ne saigne pas. Elle sentait sur le bout de son scalpel que cette grosseur était dure. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? C'était trop gros. Impossible à sortir par une si fine entaille et difficile à identifier. Et pas question d'en faire une plus grande ou de le décapiter. Elle chercha à mieux voir, réfléchissant quand un bourdonnement la déconcentra. Une abeille voletait autour d'elle et du corps. Ce fut le déclic suffisant. C'était une ruche. Comment était elle arrivée là ? Impossible de l'avaler ! Impossible de l'avoir insérer sans endommager quoi que ce soit !

Alors qu'elle était à ses réflexions là, Kakashi s'était un peu rapproché, elle lui expliqua.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le ou les coupables nous connaissent. Finit-il par dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Shino une ruche. Lee avec Gai. Sai et des pinceaux… Sans parler de toutes les mises en scène qui sont toujours bien choisies…

- Mais il n'y a personne sur l'île… Murmura Ino.

Ces deux idées, que tous relièrent immédiatement rependit un silence effroyable. Les regards inquiets et suspicieux se croisèrent.

Plus loin, Naruto frappait l'écorce d'un arbre de son poing nu. Des échardes s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chaire depuis longtemps et les coups répétés contre le tronc avaient ouvert ses phalanges. A quelques arbres de distance Sasuke avait l'épaule appuyé sur un tronc et contemplait silencieusement les poings sanglants. Quand ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent après de longues minutes, leur propriétaire était essoufflé. Pourtant, après une ou deux respirations saccadées il reprit.

- Tu compte faire ça longtemps ? Lâcha le brun.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu fais pitié à voir.

- Tu t'es regardé avant de me dire ça ?

Naruto avait crié en s'arrêtant de frapper. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se redressa de son appui pou se tenir bien droit.

- Moi ? Demanda le brun.

- Ouais toi, le grand ninja qui n'était même pas foutu de marcher tout seul y'a même pas deux jours ! Tu crois que tu ne faisais pas pitié ?

- Je ne passais pas ma colère sur des choses inanimées en me faisant mal pour ne pas crier.

- Forcément, tu ne pouvais pas te lever de ton lit ! Alors t'as fait comme toujours, t'as regardé tout le monde de ton air froid et supérieur quand tu hurlais intérieurement !

- Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? Monsieur je veux devenir Hokage mais je pars en vacances et je trucide des arbres plutôt que le coupable parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de parler ?

- Et toi ? T'as déserté pour tuer ton frangin, t'as trouvé son cadavre et tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Partir ? Encore ? Alors que tu venais de revenir ? Tu va te casser pour tuer le type qui t'as privé de vengeance ? Et après ? Qui tu poursuivras ?

Ils se hurlaient dessus en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient quelques centimètres à peine lors de la dernière apostrophe de Naruto qui avait saisit Sasuke par le col. Maintenant, ils allaient se frapper. Ils étaient prêts à se battre. Leurs poings respectifs frappèrent la joue de leur opposant. Ils allaient recommencer, en y mettant plus de cœur, plus de puissance.

- Ca suffit !

Le hurlement les stoppa net. Bien qu'ils furent aidés par la propriétaire de la voix qui s'étaient interposée. Sakura les foudroya de regard, chacun leur tour. L'un à droite. L'autre à gauche.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Vous pensez que c'est le moment de se battre peut être ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins ! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle les regarda de nouveau. Et s'en alla en partant droit devant elle. Ils la suivirent du regard, hagards. Ils n'osaient se regarder en face.

- Même maintenant on n'est bons qu'à se disputer et être arrêtés par Sakura. Constata Sasuke.

Naruto lui, muet, se mit également en marche.

Les corps furent transportés comme les précédents. Cependant, quand Sakura sortie du cabanon, elle ne vit personne pour l'attendre. Elle soupira de fatigue. Elle avança et à quelque mètre de là tomba sur Temari appuyée contre un arbre.

- Je t'attendais.

Finalement, si. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Elles marchèrent en cœur. Pas très vite, plutôt en traînant. Elles se doutaient bien qu'à l'intérieur il devait y avoir un conseil de guerre et n'avait aucune envie d'y participer. Sakura préféra raconter l'épisode de Naruto et Sasuke à la blonde.

- Vraiment, toute cette histoire m'épuise… Fit-elle en achevant.

- Effectivement, c'est plutôt exténuant pour des vacances.

Elles quittèrent la forêt sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait. A peine eurent-elles ouvert la porte d'entrée qu'elles voulurent faire demi-tour. L'air lourd était difficilement respirable comme s'il avait été chargé de plomb. Elles rejoignirent pourtant les autres. Le silence produisait l'impossible, il épaississait encore davantage l'air. Dans cette pièce, la vie paraissait impossible.

Elles s'assirent en bout de table, n'osant rien dire, Elles furent accueillit par un petit sourire de Maïlys et un signe de tête d'Ino qui s'y trouvaient. Temari guetta les réactions de tout le monde, tenta de voir l'état d'esprit de tous. Elle remarqua notamment que Sasuke était toujours à la fenêtre. Que Naruto ne disait rien, regardant le vide comme s'il était absent. Hinata semblait inquiète pour lui mais elle se taisait. Des cernes apparaissaient vivement sur sa peau pâle. Kiba avait les jambes quii tressautaient en permanence sous le stress. Tenten avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Neji et ses yeux déjà mi clos avaient tendance à se fermer tous seuls. Kakashi avait les mains jointes devant son visage hagard. La fatigue et la lassitude semblaient être le revers de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Tout va de paire.

Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. Moment qui parut d'autant plus long à ceux qui le vivaient. L'heure de passer à table sonnait déjà. La plupart n'avait pas faim. Les autres étaient prêts à s'en passer. Mais Kakashi rompit le silence.

- Allons-y.

Sans autres précision, ils comprirent pourtant tous qu'il s'agissait de refaire le tour de l'île. Ils obtempéraient sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé les deux fois précédentes. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

Sakura à l'étage enquêta, comment depuis le début les victimes avaient pu disparaître de leur chambre ? Sans bruit. Sans en sortir volontairement. Hinata et Neji, grâce au byakugan cherchèrent partout le moindre indice. On chercha des traces de pas. Des traces de sang. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu être anormal. Maïlys avec un justsu sonda l'océan aux alentours de l'île. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bateau, pas un poisson. A croire que cette île était devenue répulsive à la vie. Kakashi renvoya une lettre sans conviction. Il testa les communications. Rien à faire. Kiba chercha toutes odeurs qu'il lui était inconnues sans résultats. Tous renvièrent bredouille. Il n'y avait rien. Rien.

Kakashi se planta sur le ponton. Il attendit encore le bateau de ravitaillement, ou une quelconque présence humaine qui lui aurait permit de soupirer de soulagement plutôt que d'avoir envie de hurler. Malgré les résultats, il attendait. Se raccrochant à un espoir fictif. Anko était encore et toujours à ses côtés. Mais le bateau ne vint pas.

- Rentrons. Finit par lui dire la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Il semblait ne pas l'entendre. Mais pourtant, il se mit à parler, sans se tourner vers elle qui était assise dans le sable.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Qui d'autre va y passer ce soir ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Dis-moi…

- Quoi ?

- N'importe quoi. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre une voix différente de celle de Gai qui me hante…

- Ah… Ca te le fait à toi aussi alors.

Comme il ne répondait pas elle se leva et s'approcha. Son masque était trempe, cachant un visage ruisselant de larme. Gai était son meilleur ami. Et son rival. S'il était mort, que tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient morts, personne sur cette île ne parviendrait à survivre. Mais surtout pas lui… Qu'allait-il devenir sans Gai ? Alors qu'il portait ses mains à son visage pour l'y enfouir, l'une d'elle fut retenue par Anko qui se mit à le mordre férocement. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. Il la fixa sans comprendre son air boudeur.

- Non mais tu me demande de te parler mais tu ne m'écoute pas ! Râla-t-elle.

Il eut encore plus envie de pleurer, il n'était pas encore complètement seul. Elle était là ! Kurenai et Asuma aussi ! Et tous ses élèves et…

- Aïe ! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu me frappe ?

- Pour que t'arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine, ça ne te va pas.

Effectivement, ses larmes ayant reprise elle lui avait administré une baffe. Il était sidéré.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes ? Ce soir, tous les adultes montent la garde ensemble, et demain, on se tire d'ici. Y'a assez de bois pour que des ninjas tels que nous parviennent à se faire de quoi partir non ?

Il fit oui d'un signe de tête.

- Alors arrête. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait…

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'en réalité, la morsure ou la baffe, c'était bien Anko tout craché. Et c'était toujours aussi efficace. Violente et sadique mais lucide et efficace. Il en avait été étonné mais il en était surtout ravi et reconnaissant, qu'elle puisse rester elle-même, un repère dans ce monde où il perdait pied. Il se calma. Il parvint même à esquisser un sourire sous son masque. Oui, sans elle il n'y arriverait pas.

- A toi de m'écouter. Je t'interdis de mourir. C'est un ordre.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que tu me donne des ordres et qu'en plus je meurs ! Le monde serait bien mal en point !

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, le repas était prêt, on n'attendait plus qu'eux. Rare furent ceux qui avaient de l'appétit, mais par politesse pour ceux qui avaient préparés le repas tout le monde mangea quand même un peu. La discussion fut calme, peu fournie et banale pour ne pas dire plate. Une question trottait dans toutes les têtes : Qui mourrait ce soir ?

Kakashi exposa la situation et les nouvelles résolutions, et rappela les règles en vigueur. Quelques secondes de silence suivirent avant qu'une agitation soudaine ne se déclenche…

- Je propose d'instaurer également la règle suivante : Interdit de fumer dans cette maison ! S'exclama Kurenai en arrachant la cigarette de la bouche d'Asuma.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais pour ta santé.

- Tu m'as aussi dit que tu aimais me voir clope au bec, que cela me donnait un air viril… Et que l'odeur de la cendre froide te…

- Mais tais-toi ! S'empressa-t-elle de le couper en lui plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, rouge de gêne.

Cette scène fit sourire et même rire légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas le gout de tous. Kiba se leva d'un bond.

- Comment pouvez-vous rire ?!

Son hurlement jeta un froid. Sakura soupira, alors que ce grain de bonne humeur survenait pile au bon moment…

- Est-ce que vous avez oubliez que quelqu'un d'autre va y passer ce soir ? C'est bien beau de vouloir partir demain… Mais d'ici demain la liste se sera réduite bordel !

- Kiba… Murmura Kurenai.

- Non !

- Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Kakashi. Je t'écoute si tu as une idée.

- J'peux juste pas reste assis là comme si d'rien n'était ! Et encore moins rire ! Comment tu fais toi hein ? Fit-il à l'adresse de Maïlys. Comment tu peux sourire et rire tout l'temps ? Est-ce que t'es insensible à la mort de tous nos potes ?

- Non je… Voulu-t-elle se défendre.

- Ou bien est ce que tu t'en fou parce que c'est toi qui les a tous butés ? Coupa-t-il hors de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? S'exclama Temari choquée.

- J'raconte ce que personne n'ose dire ! On est tous seul sur cette putain d'île ! Tous seuls ! Répéta-t-il. Vous comprenez donc pas que ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'entre nous ?

Le silence qui suivit contrastait déjà beaucoup trop avec les hurlements du jeune homme, mais le pire venait de ce que c'était vrai. Tout le monde y avait pensé. Personne ne l'avait dit. Ils étaient seuls. L'un d'entre eux pouvait les avoir tous tué… Mais cette idée, tous l'avaient rejeté aussi vite qu'ils y avaient pensé la première fois. C'était absurde et beaucoup trop dur à croire… Beaucoup trop dur d'imaginer remettre en questions tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient… Tellement plus simple de maudire le ciel de leur infortune et d'assassiner mentalement le coupable. Un tiers, un inconnu.

- Ah ouais ? Comment cette personne aurait-elle fait sans être vue ? Lâcha Sakura.

- J'sais pas moi. Mais comment quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas et qui semble inexistant sur cette île aurait fait lui ? Hein ? Dans tout les cas quelqu'un l'a bien fait non ? Donc c'est possible ! Et j'pense que c'est plus simple pour l'un d'entre nous de passer inaperçu… Mais je pense surtout qu'on est seuls putain de merde ! Il vous faut quoi pour vous en convaincre ? On a cherché trois fois !

Le silence s'imposa encore. Que tout le monde en ait conscience fit peser encre plus les parole du jeune homme enragé. Quelques regards coulèrent de droite et de gauche. Pouvait-on faire confiance à son voisin ? A son ami d'enfance… Son frère ? Son amant ?

- Mais pourquoi l'un d'entre nous ferait ça ? S'écria Neji en serrant encore plus fort Tenten contre lui.

- Pourquoi un autre ? Lui répondit Kiba.

- Et pourquoi t'accuse Maïlys ? Grogna Kankurô.

- Parce qu'elle ne paraît pas affecté ! On tire tous la tronche, on a tous envie des crier et de pleurer et l'autre elle se marre ! Moi ça me paraît bizarre !

- N'importe quoi ! Hurla Kankurô en se levant à son tour.

- Calme-toi… Tenta Temari en voulant le faire s'assoir.

- Et toi alors ! La furie qu'est prête à tuer Shika toutes les trente secondes ça doit pas être complexe pour toi de tuer ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer un peu ? Assena Sakura pour empêcher que Temari ne commette réellement un meurtre.

- Ah ! Dit celle qui ne rit pas mais qui est assez insensible pour trifouiller sur tous les cadavres même ceux de ses amis ! Madame qui est habitué à la mort et à l'hémoglobine pourrait bien avoir tué tout le monde non ?

- Je fais mon métier ! Si tu veux me remplacer va y !

- Ton métier, c'est aussi ce que tu fais tous les soirs, quand tu sors de ta chambre pour aller voir Sasuke soit disant ? Ou bien c'est là que tu comment ce qui semble impossible ?

- Elle vient bel et bien me soigner. Trancha froidement Sasuke.

- La belle affaire. De toute façon ça pourrait aussi bien être toi non ? Le ninja déserteur qui se serait en plus déjà débarrassé de son frère ! Ou alors Kakashi ? Celui qui nous fait chercher toute la journée un coupable inexistant puisqu'il s'agit de lui-même ?

Naruto se lava brusquement, interrompant Kiba et ramenant le silence. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il se tourna et s'éloigna. Son nom fut prononcé dans un cri aigu à cause de l'inquiétude et l'émotion. C'était Hinata qui se leva et parti elle aussi, pour le suivre.

L'ambiance était très mauvaise. Electrique et pourrie par le doute, la colère et l'énervement. Kakashi n'en revenait pas d'être accusé ainsi mais il comprenait aussi ces doutes qui l'assaillaient aussi parfois… Souvent… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas joindre Konoha ? C'est l'Hokage qui les avait envoyés ici… Que faisaient les autres pays actuellement ? Le monde entier finissait par devenir suspect.

Mais comment quand ils étaient seuls ?

- Putain c'est galère… T'es content de tes conneries mec ? Dit Shikamaru.

- Ces pas des conneries… Personne ici ne peut être tout blanc et digne de confiance !

- Et toi alors dans ce cas… Demanda Asuma. Si tout le monde est suspect, tu es où dans tout ça ? Toi qui accuse chaque personne une par une. Le corps d''Itachi à bien était déchiqueté par un animal et ses os rongés non ?

- Asuma, s'il te plait tais toi…

Le sensei regarda sa voisine, Kurenai. Il fut surprit. Très même.

- Ouais, et Hidan on lui a arraché le cœur à la petite cuillère ! Répliqua Kiba en pointant Maïlys du doigt.

- A ce rythme là on peut tous s'accuser mutuellement mais cela ne nous fera avancer à rien. Déclara Sakura.

- De toute façon on va tous crever ici si ça continue ! S'écria Ino.

L'attention se reporta sur elle. Elle était au bord des larmes et semblait prête à éclater. Elle en avait marre. Elle était fatiguée, ivre de tristesse et de douleur. Mais c'était cette ambiance qui lui pesait le plus. Mais c'est Tenten qui prit le relais.

- Franchement, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop. On dit que ça porte conseil, et si elle ne nous porte que la mort, il faudra faire avec… On s'en va demain, on réglera nos comptes, tous ces reproches et ces non dits, à Konoha.

Et sur ce elle se leva, tirant Neji avec elle puisqu'elle le tenait par la main qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Ino la suivit presque en courant tout comme Temari, Kankurô, Maïlys et Sakura. Shikamaru prit le temps de bailler avant de dire « ouais c'est vrai » et d'y aller aussi. Finalement, les derniers à rester dans la pièce furent Kurenai et Asuma. La jeune femme s'étant arrêtée sur le pas de la porte du salon où les sensei voulaient rester. Elle regarda son élève avec tristesse. Il ne put soutenir son regard et se trouva stupide. Il savait que dans le fond il n'avait pas tort, tout le monde le savait. Mais il s'y était prit comme un pied, comme d'habitude.

Cependant, à l'étage, quand ils ont montés les escaliers, les regards discrets n'étaient pas ceux d'amis. Pas ceux remplis de confiance et d'espoir qu'ils avaient entre eux. Pas ces yeux pleins de joie. C'était froid. Distant. On aurait pu voir les soupçons et les doutes voleter dans l'air entre eux. Ils avaient commencés à s'éloigner… Au fond de l'horreur, il avait commencé à se détruire eux même.

Hinata avait trouvé Naruto. Il n'était pas bien loin, il était juste sorti. Il s'était assis dehors sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu es là… Fit-elle soulagée en le rejoigant.

- Ouais, je serais bien allé plus loin mais je sais que si je le fais Kakashi va gueuler et vous autres vous serez inquiets.

Elle sourit. Puis elle hésita un instant avant de se ressaisir. Elle était partie déterminée, pas timide. Alors elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu… Tu es bizarre ces derniers jours Naruto… Je sais que c'est normal ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Avec ce qui nous arrive… Mais je…

- Tu t'inquiètes.

- Oui.

- J'ai horreur de ça.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on s'inquiète pour moi… C'est vrai quoi, je suis grand je peux me débrouiller ! Et puis, si je veux devenir Hokage j'ai pas besoin que tout le monde soit toujours sur mon dos ! Au contraire ! C'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour eux et leur redonner confiance ! Mais… Pourtant… D'un autre côté cela me fait plaisir. Moi qui avais toujours été seul, avoir des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi, c'est… Rassurant.

Ces derniers jours… Reprit-il après une pause. Je me suis senti petit. Ridiculement petit et faible. J'ai été incapable de protéger qui que ce soit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce sentiment d'impuissance alors que j'ai vu ceux que j'aimais mourir est insupportable. Ca me rend fou ! Je me sens tellement mal… Comment pourrais-je devenir Hokage ? Je suis si faible ! Si nul que je ne suis pas capable de lever le petit doigt pour sauver tout le monde ! Un bon à rien !

Il avait fini par crier. Hurler son malheur, son mal être. Il s'était même mit debout et serrait ses poings le plus possible. Cette impression de ne servir à rien le tenaillait en permanence. Le faisait sortir de la réalité en l'obsédant totalement.

- J'en arrive à me dire que je ferais mieux de mourir ce soir… D'abandonner mon rêve stupide et de…

- Ne dis pas ça ! L'interrompit-elle en criant d'effroi.

- Hinata ?

Il se tourna vers elle surprit. Elle tremblait légèrement. Ces mots dans la bouche de Naruto étaient une véritable torture, une peur atroce.

- Ne dis pas ça… Murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Je… je crois que c'est normal de se sentir mal… Avec ce qui nous arrive… On en est tous là. Ses sentir seul, trop seul et impuissant. C'est normal non ? Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi plutôt que Shino. Mais… Je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir après tout, on est tous ensemble hein ? Si seul on est faible, ensemble on est plus fort. Ensemble on se rend espoir… Et toi, tu es le prochain Hokage, alors tu ne devrais pas vouloir abandonner. Surtout que les ninjas de Konoha n'abandonnent jamais n'est ce pas ?

Elle cherchait ses mots frénétiquement et il vit bien à quel point elle mettait tout son cœur et toute son énergie à tenter de lui remonter le moral, le réconforter. Aussi s'était-il rassis et écoutait en souriant la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle avait réussit à le calmer et à le ramener dans la réalité. Mais ses demandes d'accord, de confirmation, prouvait également qu'elle tentait de s'en convaincre elle aussi.

- De toute façon… Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Qu'est ce que je deviendrais moi hein ? Tu… Tu es mon modèle Naruto… Qu'est ce que je ferai si toi tu craque ? Comment… Comment pourrais-je continuer si tu abandonne ? Et… Et si tu te sens faible, toi le plus fort d'entre nous, imagine… Imagine-moi… Imagine combien nous tous on doit être… Être... Nous qui t'arrivons à la cheville ! Alors si tu venais à perdre espoir ou à mourir… Je… Moi je…

Il la serra soudainement dans ses bras. Sa voix était devenue rauque et éraillé à force qu'elle retienne les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. La tête enfouie, contre le torse de Naruto elle les laissa couler. Elle se mit à pleurer, laissant aller tout ce qui était retenu depuis trop longtemps. Elle se trouvait encore plus nulle de ne pas avoir véritable réussit à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. De ne pas avoir réussit à le consoler. Elle se calma un peu et Naruto l'écarta de lui, en gardant chacune de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il la regardait en souriant doucement pendant qu'elle essuyait les larmes de ses yeux avec sa manche, elle bafouilla entre ses sanglots :

- Ca finit toujours comme ça, c'est toi qui me réconforte.

- C'est faux, c'est bel et bien toi.

- Um…

- Merci, Hinata.

Il ne mentait pas. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait souvent puisé courage et force chez la brune. L'examen chunin… Quand elle s'était battue elle lui avait donné la détermination. Et quand il avait vacillé avant de se battre contre Neji, elle lui avait redonné confiance. C'était pareil aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours là, discrète présence, pour l'épauler. Il le savait déjà, mais qu'elle le lui rappelle lui faisait plaisir. Parce qu'il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait à nouveau lui-même.

- Dis, Naruto…

- Um ?

- On va s'en sortir hein ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le promets. Demain, on part d'ici, et je te protègerais, quoi qu'il advienne.

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Le jeune homme se leva et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Une main douce et chaleureuse qui ne la lâcha pas. Il ne la lâcha pas avant d'être arrivé en haut des escaliers. C'est pleine de joie et d'espoir nouveaux que la jeune femme se coucha. Quelques minutes avaient suffit à effacer tout ce qui la tourmentait.


	11. Chapitre 10

Salutation chers utilisateurs de !

Sous cette pluie battante je vous livre le chapitre suivant ! (Non je n'ai pas été horrible avec les personnages favoris de certains, pas du tout du tout ! =P)

Information inutile : Je compte faire interdire les mathématiques. D'une part c'est uen matière insupportable pour mon pauvre cervau littéraire et d'autre part cela menace l'intégritée physique de certains de mes lecteurs. L'heure est grave ! Manifestons mes amis !

Bref. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Musique de fond : Two Steps From Hell - "Skyworld"**

**Chapitre 10**

**« _Tu trouveras, dans la joie ou dans la peine, ma triste main pour soutenir la tienne, mon triste cœur pour écouter le tien_ »** **Alfred de Musset**

Quand elle ouvrit un œil, Temari fut surprise de l'heure avancée. Elle s'étira sous ses draps, ravie et profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers ses volets. Elle se leva d'un bond presque de bonne humeur. Apparemment, cette grâce matinée lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait en forme, en pleine forme. Elle fouilla dans ses bagages à la recherche d'une tenue qui lui conviendrait, jetant au travers de la pièce tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à ses critères. Enfin elle trouva son bonheur : Une tenue pratique, ils avaient un bateau à construire aujourd'hui, mais légère, il y avait encore le mot vacances qui flottait dans son esprit parfois.

Elle sortie de sa chambre et, parfaitement synchronisées avec la sienne, deux autres portes s'ouvrirent. Tenten était sur le seuil de la première et Shikamaru sur celui de la seconde. Ce dernier était encore en pyjama, un simple caleçon avec un tee-shirt plutôt ample, et il baillait en marmonnant un bonjour. Cela fit faire une moue de mauvaise humeur à Temari, dès le matin.

- Et ben, il n'est que dix heure, t'es tombé du lit marmotte ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Moi oui. Répondit Tenten vivement. Mais c'est Neji qui m'en a poussé.

La jeune fille devint soudain rouge devant les deux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle avait parlé vite et sans réfléchir. Aussi continua-t-elle :

- Enfin, vous savez, c'est pas parce que la céramique rouge du Zimbabwe n'est comestible que si vous l'assaisonnez au piment violet qu'il faut en faire tout un plat à gratin de coussin !

Temari sourit. La gêne de son amie était amusante et attendrissante. Alors comme ça elle dormait dans la chambre de Neji… Cependant leur bonheur, dans les circonstances où ils vivaient, avait parfois l'apparence d'un crime. Mais qui s'en souciait ?

Temari prit la tête en descendant les escaliers. En bas, dans la salle à manger, ils trouvèrent une quantité industrielle de café. La veille des senseis avait dû être dure. Tenten fila dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le frigo. Elle semblait avoir eut un bug, en restant ainsi, figée la tête dans l'appareil électrique à chercher à moitié endormie de quoi déjeuner. La blonde soupira en la voyant et en songeant à la facture d'électricité. Mais elle était trop occupée à ranger les innombrables tasses, les apportant de la salle à manger à l'évier de la cuisine, pour dire à son amie de se décider rapidement.

Elle avait presque fini et allait entamer son dernier aller retour quand elle vit que Shikamaru ne bougeait pas. Il avait les sourcils foncés. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard concentré, il le prenait tout le temps quand il jouait au Go. Cependant, ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement, comme prit de spasmes. Ca, c'était déjà plus rare. Quand elle parvenait à le mettre en difficulté avec un coup de maître qu'il n'avait pas pu prédire qui lui promettait la victoire par exemple. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux noirs qui n'avaient de cesse de bouger. Elle ne l'avait vu faire qu'une seule fois. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème. Et il l'avait trouvé depuis longtemps.

Elle songea qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Qui le connaissait mieux qu'elle ? Chôji certainement. Mais il était mort. Ino ne s'intéressait guère aux détails de ce genre. Sa famille de comptait pas pour la sunienne. Cette pensée, être celle qui le connaissait le mieux, lui fit peur plus qu'elle ne la surpris. Mais ce fut de très courte durée. Elle était à présent inquiète.

- Shikamaru ? Appela-t-elle avec une question en sous entendu.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le voir ainsi l'avait elle-même fait douter. Elle s'était mise à chercher où était le problème. Elle avait vite comprit. Il ne tourna que le regard vers elle. Il ne leur fallu qu'une seconde pour se comprendre. Elle sa mit à courir dans une direction et lui dans l'autre. Tenten qui arrivait avec son bol de lait remplit de céréales ne comprit pas vraiment à quoi elle venait d'assister. Elle ne comprit pas plus lorsque Temari ouvrit la porte du petit salon avec force et dans un fracas qui réveilla certainement la moitié des dormeurs. Il n'y avait personne. La blonde se mit alors à courir dans une autre direction où elle passa devant Shikamaru qui avait ouvert les portes du grand salon, celui qui était condamné. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'énorme quantité de sang qui s'y trouvait déjà. Temari dû se faire souffrance pour ne pas penser que, peut être, il y en avait plus. Ils continuèrent ainsi sans avoir besoin de se dire le moindre mot, partageant la fouille de la maison comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Personne.

Tenten s'était assise à la table et mangeait. Elle n'avait pas envie de courir partout. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir. Elle préférait rester là, attendre que Neji se lève pour se blottir contre lui. La mort de Lee et Gai les avait rapprochés. Tout rendait leur amour plus fort encore. C'était assez effrayant, pensait-elle. Mais son petit déjeuner passait avant le reste. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à jeun le matin, pas même penser à ce qui était effrayant.

Elle avait fini quand ils revinrent. Sans rien dire elle se leva et monta les escaliers pour aller lever les autres. Shikamaru la suivit. Temari attendit en bas. Elle soupira. Cela ne commençait pas. Cela ne finissait pas. Ce n'était que la continuité. Encore.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle n'était pas du genre à partir perdante. Ils pouvaient encore y avoir de l'espoir. Dès que les premiers commencèrent à descendre elle fila vers la porte d'entrée. Avec eux il y avait Shikamaru et elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était contenté de monter pour s'habiller, ou du moins s'habiller un peu plus, puisque là il s'était contenté d'enfiler un jeans noir. Mais elle ne pensait déjà plus à la pique qui lui était venue. Pas que ce ne soit pas le moment, elle se fichait bien des convenances, mais elle pensait à trop de choses à la fois. Elle courrait à travers l'île et on la suivait. Ils débarquèrent sur la plage. La blonde continuait sa course quand un cri l'interrompit. Elle pensait à tellement de choses qu'elle ne regardait même plus où elle allait ou ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se retourna et vit qu'en effet, ils étaient là. Ils s'approchèrent tous. Plus par réflexe que par envie. Plus mort que vifs. Encore. Cela avait recommencé. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, songeait Neji. C'était leur senseis. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Tous ensembles. Comment ? Alors qu'ils étaient si forts… Comme les meilleurs ninjas du monde qui composaient l'Akatsuki, se répondit-il à lui-même.

Hinata ne pouvait approcher. Elle resta derrière Naruto, tout proche de lui. Elle ne voulait pas voir de plus près. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas eux… Le blond lui était stoïque et droit. Silencieux. Son regard cependant était doux dans sa tristesse pourtant immense. Il fixait ces corps.

Deux poteaux étaient solidement figés au sol. Près de leurs sommets les jambes de Kakashi et d'Anko avaient été attachées par des cordes. Pendu ainsi la tête en bas, leurs bras étaient croisés sur leur poitrine et tenait on ne sait comment. Tous deux portaient leur masque d'Anbu. Mais aucun ne semblait porter de blessure alors que le sable au pied des poteaux était rouge. Il avait bu du sang. Kurenai et Asuma étaient à même le sol, assis. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme encore vivants. Ino s'était approchée en courant et s'était laissée tombée, à genoux, devant eux. Elle tremblait. Ils avaient tout juste l'air endormi. Tout ce qui dénotait c'était leur couleur. Leur peau était bleu, leurs lèvres violettes. Une légère buée glacée se dégageait de leurs corps. Congelés. Ils avaient été congelés ! Ino tendit la main, hésitante. Asuma, son sensei, et Kurenai. Une dernière fois… Elle voulait…

- Ne les touche pas ! S'écria Sakura.

La jeune fille sursauta. Tous regardèrent Sakura étonnée.

- Le moindre contact les ferait s'effondrer en mille morceaux.

- Mais… Mais comment ?

Sakura connaissait la réponse. Azote liquide. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, c'était un détail technique morbide inutile. La cause de leur mort était évidente. Ils avaient étaient congelés, vivants plus que certainement. Ils se serraient ainsi pour tenter de se réchauffer. La jeune fille cessa de les regarder. Elle ne pouvait soutenir leur vision trop longtemps. Kurenai et Asuma. Elle leva la tête vers Kakashi. La tête en bas, ses cheveux ne semblaient pas spécialement décoiffés… Peut être parce que leur coiffure de base ressemblaient à quelqu'un qui se tien la tête en bas ? Et ces cheveux ébouriffés n'arriveraient plus jamais en retard…

Maïlys s'était approchée de Kakashi. Délicatement elle saisit le masque d'Anbu sous les regards vides. Il y a quelques jours encore, un tel geste aurait choqué. Aujourd'hui, dans ce bain de sang quotidien, ce n'était rien. Doucement, elle retira le masque. Ino, qui se trouvait à genoux juste à côté se mit à hurler. Kiba se détourna et se cacha le nez pour que l'odeur cesse de lui parvenir. Mais il ne put réprimer son haut le cœur définitivement, dès que Tenten céda et se mit à vomir, il fit de même. Neji ne parvenait même pas à la réconforter. Trop interdit devant ce spectacle. Même Sasuke détourna le regard. Sakura s'était immédiatement accroupis pour serrer Ino dans ses bras. La blonde tremblait de partout et priait pour que son amie ne la lâche surtout pas. Pour que pour rien au monde elle ne cesse de lui parler, lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout allait bien. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cessé. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu relever la tête qu'elle tenait baissée et collée à Ino. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait voir ça encore.

Maïlys avait le bras ballant, au bout sa main tenait le masque. Elle était incapable de le remettre. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Elle avait bien entendu derrière elle et à ses côtés, elle avait bien vu l'impact sur ses amis… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert la boîte de pandore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était trop bouleversée pour ça. Elle avait voulu ôter le masque, pour voir une dernière fois le visage du sensei. Mais il n'y avait pas de visage. Il n'y en avait plus.

On le lui avait arraché. Ni proprement ni chirurgicalement. De façon barbare. Son menton semblait intact, les dents de la mâchoire inférieur n'étaient cependant qu'à moitié là. Tout le reste du visage n'était que chaires à nues, sanglantes et inégales dans leur répartition, plus arrachées par endroit qu'à d'autres. On n'aurait même pas dit de la viande tant c'était abimé. L'une des joues avait été tout bonnement défoncée, et l'os de la boîte crânienne avec, de sorte que l'on voyait l'intérieur du crâne. Un trou béant se tenait à la place du nez. Là où il y avait avant un sharinagan, il n'y avait plus que des lambeaux de chaire qui obstruaient le trou de l'orbite. L'autre œil, gris, pendait au bout du nerf optique, il balançait encore, mouvement qu'il avait entamé lorsque le masque avait été retiré. Il n'avait plus l'air humain. Deux dents subsistaient sur sa mâchoire supérieure. L'une semblait tenir par miracle et était prête à lâcher à tout moment, sa longue racine découverte. La seconde par contre semblait avoir était enfoncée violement dans la chaire. Pas humain du tout. Un zombie ou un monstre aurait était plus humain. C'était trop dur à voir. Ces chaires qui tombaient, qui pendaient, qui puaient…

Sur son cou inviolé, demeurait le début du masque qui cachait perpétuellement le bas de son visage. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Alors que Maïlys avait remit le masque, Sakura se raisonnait pour se calmer. C'était post-mortem. C'était obligatoirement post-mortem. Le sang au pied du poteau n'était pas assez abondant. Il y en aurait eut bien cinq fois plus si ça avait été la cause de la mort. Ce n'est pas cette hémorragie là. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui les avait tués. Peut importait. Ils étaient morts et défigurés, c'était suffisant.

Temari regardait distraitement Anko. Elle se demandait si son sourire sadique avait subi le même sort. Certainement. Et certainement que ce n'était pas la peine de lui enlever son masque. Infliger ça aux autres n'était pas indispensable. La mort des derniers adultes, de leurs senseis à tous était largement suffisante.

Ils venaient de perdre leur dernier pilier. Ceux qui pour eux semblaient intouchables, inébranlable. Ceux qui leur avait tout apprit et tout donné. Des adultes qui leur étaient parfois plus proche que ceux de leur famille. En ce moment, ils se sentirent comme des enfants. Abandonnés, seuls et impuissants.

- Ah, t'es affectée ça y est ?

Maïlys et Sakura se retournèrent en même pour fusillé Kiba d'un même regard noir. Personne ne savait à laquelle des deux c'était adressé. Mais dans le fond, l'une ou l'autre, c'était du pareil au même. Le jeune homme s'était remis. L'odeur lui emplissait moins le nez, certainement parce qu'il ne sentait plus que celle de la bile. Atroce mais bien préférable à celle de la chaire et du sang.

- Il a fallu qu'ils y passent pour que vous daigniez montrer un signe de peine !

- Ne recommence pas… Kiba. Chuchota Neji qui aidait Tenten à se relever.

- Recommencer quoi ? A dire la vérité ? Putain de merde mais pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils dû mourir ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il n'y a que nous ici…

Sa voix s'était brisée sur sa dernière phrase. Personne n'osait se regarder. Il devenait fou, il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. L'un d'entre eux les avait tous tué. Le malheur et la folie seuls l'habitait.

- Qui ? Qui est coupable ? Et comment fait-il bordel ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? lui répondit Shikamaru qui avait l'air encore plus fatigué.

- Je veux savoir ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il en regarda Shikamaru. Ou bien toi ? Fit-il à l'adresse de la personne la plus proche en suivant, Temari. Ou encore toi ? Toi qui ne dit jamais rien hein Sasuke ? L'enfoiré qui nous a tous plantés… Pourquoi ?

- Kiba… Fit Neji.

- Ou même toi ! Ouais toi ! Tu serais prêt à tout pour Tenten non ? D'ailleurs vous êtes peut être complice qui sait ?

- Tais-toi ! Lui hurla Kankurô.

- Ca pourrait être toi aussi…

- Mais vas-tu te taire ?

- Non ! Vous tous, vous tous vous êtes suspects ! J'vois des raisons de vous accuser partout et ça m'rend dingue ! Vous me faites tous chier à ne rien dire ! Parlez ! Criez ! Pleurez ! Faites quelque chose bon sang ! Sakura ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que ça ne te fais rien de tripotez les cadavres de nos potes ! Maïlys ! Pourquoi tu as touché ce masque ?! Salope…. Je suis sûr que tu souris là en plus ! Alors que tu nous tourne le dos ! Je…

- Putain ferme là ! Coupa Kankurô en hurlant plus fort que lui et en l'empoignant au col.

- Toi c'est pas parce que t'en pince pour elle mais que t'as pas les couilles pour le lui dire qu'il faut la défendre !

Le poing de Kankurô s'écrasa sur la joue de Kiba. Il allait recommencer alors que Kiba montrait les crocs et allait répliquer d'un poing dont les ongles étaient devenus des griffes. Cela allait trop vite. Les autres furent incapables de comprendre comment on en était arrivé là. Pourquoi ils se battaient sérieusement…

- Amène-toi ! Gueula Kiba. J'vais tous vous tuer… Comme ça… Comme ça j'serais en sécurité et j'aurais plus à douter !

- Arrêtez !

Le hurlement attira toute l'attention et stoppa le deux jeunes hommes. Ino avait le souffle court et les joues rouges à cause des sanglots qu'elle retenait en vain. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et venaient tremper Sakura qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

- Elle a raison. Continua Sakura. Kankurô, tu devrais savoir que Kiba a besoin de ça, crier, hurler, insulter. Il a besoin de tout faire sortir pour le supporter.

- Je sais ! Ce n'est pas une raison… Grongna le sunien. Là, c'est pire que juste extérioriser !

- Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas… Bafouilla Ino.

- Quoi ? Répondit Kiba. Tu veux plus te battre ? Tu devrais pourtant ! Continue de me frapper !

- Non ! S'écria de nouveau Ino. Je vous en prie… Arrêtez ça… C'est pire que tout, que tout le monde crie, s'insulte, s'accuse… C'est ce que je supporte le moins dans cette histoire ! Comment voulez vous que je puisse survivre moi ? Si la seule chose qui me soutien s'effondre ? Par pitié, cessez ! Nous sommes tous amis non ? Personne ici ne ferait ça… Gardons confiance, ne rendons pas l'ambiance pire que ce qu'elle n'est… C'est déjà dur, mais si je ne peux plus me reposer sur vous, vivre ici sera pire qu'impossible !

Elle avait fondu en larme dès le début de sa réplique. Incapable de contenir ses émotions. Sans ses amis elle n'était rien. Les soupçonner lui était impossible. Les entendre s'accuser mutuellement et les voir se battre lui était insupportable. Cette ambiance était ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au tee-shirt de Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle avait encore plus peur qu'elle ne parte maintenant.

- Ino a raison. Et c'est Hinata qui me l'a fait comprendre hier. Seul, nous n'arriveront à rien. Mais tous ensemble on peut s'en sortir. Après tout, y'a-t-il quelque chose dont on ne serait pas encore venu à bout tous ensemble ? Non. Nous sommes amis, on se connaît tous par cœur. Restons ceux que nous avons toujours été ! Dans la joie, dans la tristesse, dans la vie ou dans la mort, nous, ninjas de Konoha, ne savons pas ce que signifie le mot impossible. Jamais nous n'employons de mais. On n'abandonne pas, on ne renonce pas, on avance et on se bat jusqu'au bout ! Alors je vous le demande… N'avions nous pas un bateau à construire pour partir d'ici ?

Naruto avait retrouvé tout son panache. Il avait retrouvé sa capacité à réunir autour de lui, à parler, à convaincre et il semblait de nouveau grand et fort. Hinata en était plus que ravie, toujours juste derrière lui, il lui sembla que ses paroles faisaient parcourir un frisson chaud le long de son dos. Un frisson de confiance et de bien être. Un frisson d'espoir. L'air sembla se désépaissir, l'ambiance se détendre. Quelques signes de tête et légers sourires apparurent. Naruto avait raison, il était stupide et pourtant il avait toujours raison. Aussi catégoriquement que s'il donnait des ordres, le blond commença à attribuer à chacun son rôle. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il était devenu le leader du groupe et personne ne l'aurait contredit. Pas même Shikamaru ou Temari qui furent assigné à un seul et même groupe.

- Kiba toi tu vas…

- Laissez-moi… Coupa-t-il.

- Tu participes, comme tout le monde. Répliqua le blond d'un ton ferme.

Kiba s'était, depuis un moment déjà, laissé tombé à genoux et, tête baissée il fixait le sol.

- Ce n'est pas la peine… Ne perdez pas vo't temps avec moi et laissez moi crever sur cette île ! Je ne mérite que ça.

Malgré toute la haine ou la rancune que chacun avait pu ressentir contre Kiba dans son emportement, ils l'oublièrent à ces mots. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. N'importe lequel d'entre eux en aurait été capable il y a peu, avant d'être recadrés par Naruto. Ils étaient tous fatigués et à bout de nerfs, il n'aurait fallu qu'une étincelle pour que n'importe qui s'emporte. C'est tombé sur Kiba. En un sens c'était logique… Il avait toujours été le plus prompt à s'emporter, à dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui était de la franchise et de la spontanéité dans leur vie de tous les jours s'était transformé ici en explosion de rage et de peur.

- Alors… Allez-vous-en.

- Non.

- Mec, j'te le demande comme une faveur.

- Non. Trancha Naruto. Tu n'es pas en position de demander une faveur. Tu n'es pas non plus en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit. T'as juste à obéir.

- Mais je…

- Kiba. Coupa-t-il. Ton rôle aujourd'hui est de cesser de penser, aujourd'hui tu as interdiction d'avoir la moindre pensée trop importante, et surtout la moindre pensée négative. Tu dois juste vivre avec nous et nous aider. Non mais tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser derrière ?

L'homme chien releva la tête vers son ami. D'abord surprit, il se mit ensuite à pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il voulait s'expliquer pourtant. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les regards tendres lui disaient cependant qu'il n'y avait besoin de rien, d'aucune explication. Il avait craqué, il se sentait fou, ils le comprenaient tous. Pourtant, quand il croisa le regard d'Ino dont les yeux étaient rougis et encore plein de larmes, quand il vit du coin de l'œil la marque de griffure sur la joue de Kankurô dont il était l'auteur alors que son porteur ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, ses larmes redoublèrent et il parvint à bafouiller plusieurs fois de suite des excuses. Il était idiot. Pas tant de s'être emporté, mais d'avoir oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

Deux heures plus tard, Hinata et Kiba apportaient des plateaux de nourritures pour contenter les estomacs affamés des travailleurs. Ils oublièrent volontairement de préciser que le stock de provisions était presque vide afin de n'inquiéter personne. Ce fut une pause bien méritée et conviviale. Les mets cuisinés par l'homme chien requinquèrent les ninjas qui reprirent de plus belle leur ouvrage. La bonne humeur et l'entraide régnaient dans un calme plutôt reposant malgré les efforts physiques.

Sakura tentait d'appliquer les ordres que Naruto avait donnés à Kiba. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux corps qui s'entassaient toujours plus dans le cabanon. Aux corps qu'elle y avait encore transportés aujourd'hui. Au visage de son sensei. Visage qui s'imposait tout le temps à son esprit. Elle aurait bien voulu ne plus pouvoir penser du tout. Ne pas penser de façon pessimiste vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ce bateau… Ils avançaient vite, mais pas assez. Il ne serait jamais fini avant ce soir. Et le continuer de nuit serait si peu prudent… Quoique, mourir en étant dedans ou en étant dehors, quelle différence ?

A un moment cependant, elle alla voir Sasuke. Il jetait constamment des regards vers l'océan. Et dès qu'il prenait une pause il se plantait sur le bord de l'eau et fixait l'horizon. A l'un de ces instant, elle n'y tint plus et alla jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vérifie qu'aucun bateau ne passe.

- C'est ce que faisait Kakashi.

- Hn.

- C'est une réponse ? Une question ?

Vu qu'il ne lui disait plus rien elle soupira.

- Je doute qu'il vienne. Ce foutu bateau devrait être là depuis longtemps. Il n'est toujours pas là. Idem, les lettres de Kakashi-sensei à Konoha sont sans réponse.

- Tout ça… Tout ça a quelques choses de franchement d'étrange.

- Non ? Tu crois ? Railla-t-elle.

- Hn.

L'ironie de l'un, le mutisme de l'autre. Etaient-ils également devenus incapables de se parler ?

Temari découpait du bois à l'aide de ses jutsu. Un jeu d'enfant pour elle ! Le plus compliqué était de ne pas raser la forêt entière d'un coup d'éventail, ou de retailler les arbres de façon précise ensuite. Mais c'était plutôt Shikamaru qui s'occupait de cette deuxième tâche… Armé d'une scie… Parce qu'il avait cru mourir à la première tentative de la blonde. Des éclats de bois avait volés de toutes parts et ils étaient passés si près de son visage et surtout de ses yeux qu'il s'était jeté au sol pour se protéger. Quand la pluie d'écharde fut terminée, il s'était relevé et avait regardé les brindilles qu'était devenu le tronc, inutilisable. Il regarda ensuite Temari qui riait d'avoir « raté son coup ». Il soupira et reçut un regard noir qu'il rendit bien évidement. Il avait prit la scie et s'était mit au travail pour ne pas avoir à subir ça de nouveau.

- T'avance doucement !

Le brun tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'était accroupie près de lui et qui regardait le tronc d'arbre se faire découper au rythme lent de la scie. Suivant son va et vient des yeux elle se tenait le visage entre les deux mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes.

- Je fais ce que je peux.

- Bah t'es lent !

Shikamaru soupira. Mais il continua sa besogne sans rien dire. Bien sûr, cela allait doucement. Mais ce n'était pas le plus gros du bateau. Les très gros morceaux avaient été envoyés aux autres tels quels, en tronc bruts. Ils se débrouillaient avec. Temari avait coupé les autres gros morceaux ainsi que ceux qui avaient besoin d'être beaucoup retaillé, ce qu'exécutait Shikamaru. Pourquoi avait-il été affecté avec elle à ce groupe de travail ? Ah oui, parce qu'il vivait près d'une forêt qu'entretenait son père et que l'on supposait donc qu'il en savait un rayon sur le bois et sa découpe. Mauvaise supposition. Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul dans la forêt avec la Sunienne. C'était assez stressant d'ailleurs qu'elle reste plantée là, à observer minutieusement ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui regarde, admirative, un adulte travailler…

- Je m'ennuie…

… Mais uniquement parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire.

- Pourquoi tu ne coupe plus d'arbre ?

- Parce qu'il n'y en a plus besoin. Il paraît qu'il y en a assez et que si je continue on va verser dans la déforestation. Bougonna-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Mais ça l'avait détendu. Couper des arbres à grand coup de rafale de vent lui avait permit de se défouler un peu. Mais maintenant qu'on lui avait demandé d'arrêter sans lui donner autre chose à faire elle s'ennuyait. Ce n'était surement que temporaire, on viendrait bientôt lui donner une autre tâche. Mais en attendant elle n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait. Elle n'aimait pas rester assise sans rien faire.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Il avait envie de dire non. Mais elle avait tourné vers lui des yeux plein d'ennuis qui le suppliaient. Ces yeux magnifiques auxquels il fallait être un tyran avec un cœur de pierre enrobé d'une couche de glace pour résister. Ces yeux beaux déjà lorsqu'ils étaient hautains, envoutants quand ils étaient dérangeants, devenaient irrésistibles quand ils s'adoucissaient.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie de finir borgne.

La raison l'emporte toujours. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Les yeux se firent suspicieux et malveillants.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ?

- Y'a rien à insinuer, c'est juste un constat après ta première tentative. T'es trop brute pour ce genre de travail minutieux.

- Quoi ? Comme si j'en étais incapable !

Pour une fois il n'avait pas cherché à la vexée, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment mit de forme à ses propos, il avait pourtant réussit. Elle avait prit la mouche et si une veine pouvait ressortir pour battre sur son front elle le ferait. Il commença à réagir seulement lorsqu'il la vit attraper fermement son éventail qu'elle avait laissé plus loin. Il bondit et se précipita vers elle. Il lui hurla d'attendre. Mais c'est elle qui fut la plus rapide. Il se jeta à terre à nouveau, par anticipation. Le fracas que produisit le vent sur le bois lui aurait bien fait peur si le fracas d'un tronçon atterrissant sur sa tête ne l'avait pas occupé davantage. Il se releva en se tenant la tête à deux mains, persuadé qu'il devait au moins se vider de son sang vu le choc qu'il venait d'encaisser, pour constater que non seulement l'arbre visé mais aussi tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité avaient été réduits en buchettes sous la force du coup rageur de la jeune fille. Mais pas en jolies buchettes bien calibrées comme celles que réalisait Shikamaru avec sa scie, non, en buchettes toutes à moitié coupées et irrégulières. Comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Un ouragan… C'était parfait pour elle.

- Tu peux pas faire attention t'as faillit me tuer !

- Tu vas bien non ?

- On ne peut pas en dire autant du bois !

- Il est coupé.

- Non ! Il est massacré ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'écouter pour une fois ?

- Oh ça va ! Si j'avais attendu sans rien faire que monsieur le fasse à son rythme on y était encore la semaine prochaine !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui !

- Mais non !

- Si !

- Espèce de furie !

- Marmotte ralentie !

- Brute impatiente !

Cet échange d'insultes caractéristique fut tellement gueulé qu'il rameuta une bonne partie des autres qui furent obligés de séparer les deux enragés. Mais une fois séparés, ils les laissèrent en plan. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de les surveiller.

Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés comme ça depuis des lustres. A la vérité, cela faisait du bien. Cela les avaient soulagés de crier, de reprendre ce qui semblait une habitude. Ca au moins, ça ne changerait jamais, c'était un repère constant. Leur relation était ainsi, tantôt à s'entraider, tantôt à s'hurler dessus. Ils étaient chacun assis sur un reste de tronc d'arbre encore enraciné au sol et prenaient soin de ne pas se regarder. C'est Shikamaru qui rompit finalement ce silence.

- J'avoue que j'étais lent. Lâcha-t-il.

- J'avoue y avoir été fort. Répliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre après une pause. Et que ma méthode n'était pas bonne non plus. Et note bien le non plus qui signifie que la tienne non plus !

Finalement ils se regardèrent. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme toujours. Elle avait l'air boudeuse mais aussi supérieure, comme toujours. Temari fit un signe de tête en direction de la scie que tenait Shikamaru.

- Comment on s'en sert ?

- Avec douceur.

- Gnagnagna…

Il sourit. Et il lui apprit à se servir de la deuxième scie.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à vous !

Désolée, deux jours de retard sur la publication habituelle ! _

Info inutile : Ce week end j'étais en convention ! Si vous êtes du Sud et que vous êtes allé à Animasia, la fille cosplayée en Perona (One Piece) que vous avez peut être croisé c'est moi.

Bonne lecture !~

* * *

**Musique de fond : Vivaldi, _Winter_.**

**Chapitre 11 **

**« _Le livre de la vie est le livre suprême qu'on ne peut ni fermer ni rouvrir à son choix.  
On voudrait revenir à la page où l'on aime, et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous nos doigts_ » Lamartine.**

_L'espoir est une chose bien versatile. Il s'en va et il revient à son gré, au fil de nos pensés. Nous l'avions bien vu, dans ces jour là, combien on pouvait fermer les yeux et espérer mais être abattu et à la limite du découragement quelques minutes seulement après._

_Mais surtout, l'espoir est une chose fragile. Nous avions reprit un peu de confiance et d'énergie sous la direction de Naruto, mais il suffisait d'une pichenette pour que se fissure de part et d'autre toute cette belle détermination. Et une deuxième était amplement suffisante pour la réduire à néant et nous plonger dans le gouffre le plus profond._

_Mais bien entendu, ces choses là, vous ne les apprenez qu'après les voir vécu… Qu'après avoir gouté au désespoir le plus total…_

.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber. Elle était même déjà bien installée. Les ninjas n'y voyaient plus rien. Mais ils voulaient tous continuer, personne ne voulait stopper l'avancement du bateau, personne ne voulait renter, se coucher et attendre dans l'angoisse. Ils voulaient finir et partir. Mais c'était impossible, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il faisait nuit et les jutsu de feu n'éclairaient pas grand-chose, ils étaient tous épuisés après avoir tant travaillé mais surtout à cause de tout ce qui leur arrivait. Et puis, qui disait qu'ils ne seraient pas attaqués de la même façon ici ? Impossible de veiller sur tout le monde alors qu'ils travaillaient. Dans la maison, malgré toutes ces morts, cela paraissait toujours plus sécurisant. Quatre murs.

On finit donc par quitter le chantier, à contre cœur. Naruto tentait de motiver ses troupes, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps demain pour l'achever, ils partiraient en début d'après midi. Mais rien n'y faisait. Seraient-ils tous là au départ ? Ils osaient l'espérer. Parce que la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de Naruto étaient tout de même un peu contagieux.

Ils débattirent de l'utilité des tours de garde. Finalement, ils seraient conservés, pour des raisons d'habitude et de réconfort moral mais basé sur le volontariat. Lorsque Kankurô prit son tour, le second, il fit face à un couloir vide et eut à peine le temps de voir la porte de Naruto se refermer. Il n'avait pas souvenir que le blond se fut porté volontaire, en même temps, personne ne s'était porté volontaire. Il sortait au hasard sur les heures qu'il savait être celle de relève. Dans la dite chambre, le ninja ambitieux se tourna vers la porte. Il ne dormait pas et lorsque se porte s'était ouverte il avait réagit. Il découvrit Hinata sur le seuil.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'y parvint pas. Elle tenta de se forcer mais elle ne put bégayer que « je » plusieurs fois de suite. Elle avait prit le tout premier tour de garde. Et maintenant il fallait qu'elle aille se coucher. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec toutes ces images qui apparaissaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Pas avec tout ce sang qu'il lui semblait voir dégouliner en permanence. Alors sans réfléchir elle était entrée dans la chambre de Naruto.

- Hinata ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Chuchota Naruto.

- Je…

Elle inspira et se lança.

- Est ce que je peux passer la nuit ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite et d'une voix assez forte.

- Hein ?

Naruto était surprit mais elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder en face, elle fixait ses pieds sachant bien qu'elle était devenue rouge depuis longtemps.

- J'ai peur… J'ai tellement peur… Je ne veux pas rester toute seule…

- Je vois. Reste ici alors, ainsi, je pourrais te protéger. Fit-il en souriant largement avant de reprendre soudain gêné. Mais… Je n'ai qu'un petit lit et… Euh… Ca ne te gêne vraiment pas d'être là ?

Elle fit non de la tête en souriant timidement.

- Alors pas de problème !

Dehors, le second garde sorti. Kankurô se crispa. Dire qu'il l'avait évité toute la journée était faux. Il avait seulement prit soin de ne jamais être seul avec elle. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Et il ne le savait toujours pas. Mais Maïlys elle lui adressa un sourire. Il lui en rendit un maladroit. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Il constata alors avec effroi qu'il était plus angoissé par ce tête à tête que par l'idée de monter la garde seul.

- Il ne fait pas chaud ce soir.

- C'est vrai…

Qu'elle parle ainsi normalement le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Dis…

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Kiba tout à l'heure ?

Il paniqua.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah mais euh, tu sais il ne faut pas aire attention à tout ce que dit ce clebs hein ? Surtout que tout à l'heure il pétait les plombs alors forcément c'est…

Il s'était levé mais cessa de parler quand il entendit qu'elle riait doucement. Elle se moquait de lui ou bien rêvait-il ? Il devait être tellement ridicule à essayer de se débattre aussi vivement qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

- Je… C'est… Comment dire…

Il bafouillait, il rougissait et il avait honte. Elle s'était aussi levée.

- C'est pas que je n'ai jamais eut le courage de le dire… C'est plutôt que… Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots ! Pas comme toi, tu es toujours… éloquente ! Moi, j'ai du mal à… A exprimer ce…

Il fut obligé de s'interrompre. Elle s'était beaucoup trop rapprochée de lui. Au début cela lui avait donné encore plus de mal à parler. Cela l'avait embarrassé. Mais c'est surtout qu'elle l'avait embrassé ! Elle se sépara de ses lèvres et sourit.

- Si tu n'es pas doué avec les mots, laisses les moi, et agis plutôt.

- Je…

- Kankurô, je t'aime.

Se remettant tant bien que mal du choc au cœur qu'il venait de recevoir, il finit par sourire de soulagement. Et appliquant les conseils qu'il venait de recevoir, il ne répondit rien mais embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille.

Mort.

Mort.

Et Lui aussi mort.

Ils étaient morts. Tenten courrait. Droit devant elle. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter. Ils étaient morts. Elle avait gagné la forêt. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage. Elle écartait tant bien que mal. Les ronces semblaient vouloir entraver sa course. Lui griffant les jambes. Elle courrait toujours. Ils s'étaient fait avoir… Elle et lui. Mais aussi… Lui ! Ils… Elle faillit tomber. Elle continua de courir. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était essoufflée. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite. Trop fort. Il lui faisait mal. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Pas plus qu'à ce qui venait de se passer… Il fallait juste qu'elle court. Qu'elle fuit. Il était… Lui… Mort. Neji était mort. Elle trébucha et s'étala dans la terre humide. Elle paniqua. Elle bondit sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient fébriles. Droite. Gauche. Derrière. Pas le temps. Elle repartit. Encore plus affolée. Elle avait mal. Sa cheville lui faisait très mal. Mais ce n'était pas la raison des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Non. Elles étaient pour elle et lui. Et pour Neji. Neji. Fait avoir. Mort… Elle avait voulu crier, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Tout était allé trop vite. Trop silencieusement. Son cri était resté coincé. Neji… Elle avait fuit quand elle l'avait vu se faire… Une branche lui entailla la joue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle continuait. Elle continuait pour survivre. Droite gauche droite gauche droite, mouvement des jambes, rapide, encore plus. Gauche droite. Cette île n'était pourtant pas si grande. Elle aurait déjà dû arriver au bout. Gauche droite gauche droite. A moins de tourner en rond. Mais non. Tout droit. Elle allait tout droit depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ? Avancer encore. Même si ses poumons étaient en feu. Encore et toujours. Même si ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Encore. Elle abandonnait tout, honneur, amis, pour courir,… Toujours courir. Elle courrait pour sauver sa vie.

Mais quelle vie ? Que valait sa vie maintenant que Neji était mort ? Autant que celle d'une patate albinos. Elle était lâche. Elle fuyait. Depuis quand fuyait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle était morte de peur. Depuis quand avait-elle peur ? Elle, une grande kunoichi… Depuis que Neji s'était fait tué sous ses yeux. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle était lâche. Elle se stoppa net. Elle savait que _c'_était derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Elle ne fuirait plus jamais. C'était indigne d'un ninja de Konoha. Elle fit face au combat. Elle fit face à son destin. C'était indigne de la petite amie de Neji.

Elle fit face à la mort.

Au petit matin, le réveil fut dur. Ce sont les cris stridents d'un coq chantant alors qu'il était à peine six heures qui réveillèrent les malheureux ninjas. Descendant les escaliers mal réveillés les ninjas trouvèrent l'animal sur la table. Il marchait en se dandinant. Mais il poussa un cri de trop et Kiba sauta à la gorge de ce stupide volatile aidé par Temari. Sasuke, plus calme se tourna vers son voisin pour lui demander depuis quand il y avait des animaux de ce genre sur l'île. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil à cette question. Il réfléchit un instant.

- Il n'y en a jamais eut. Finit-il par dire.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent un instant. Alors que Sasuke allait reprendre, il fut interrompu par le rire éclatant de Kiba qui tenait le coq par les pattes, la tête à l'envers. Le pauvre animal se débattait comme un diable.

- J't'ai eut ! Sale bête je t'y reprendrais à gueuler comme ça le matin !

- On va le bouffer ! S'exclama Temari.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment faim pour manger un coq à cette heure ? Lâcha Ino avec une moue de dégoût.

La jeune femme avait perdu tout appétit, mais en temps normal déjà, manger un coq en guise de petit déjeuner l'aurait écœurée.

- Wow… Ino t'as vu tes cernes ? S'exclama Temari.

- Je n'ai pas dormi.

- Dites… Commença Sakura.

- Quoi ?

- Il manque un peu beaucoup de monde.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient que six. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Kiba lâcha le coq qui se mit à courir en battant des ailes vers le petit salon dont la porte était entrouverte. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et le suivit, son pas était plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son visage plus soucieux. Machinalement Sakura et Temari le suivirent. Ino hurlait intérieurement le nom des absents. Où étaient-ils ? Tenten, Maïlys, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Kankurô. Sasuke poussa complètement la porte de la pièce.

- J'en ai retrouvé quatre. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Sakura fut la première à revenir au centre de la salle à manger où se trouvaient toujours Kiba et Ino. Elle s'était contenté d'un coup d'œil, pourtant une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle cria pour appeler ceux qui manquaient toujours.

Temari elle était entrée dans la pièce. Sasuke était toujours sur le seuil là où Shikamaru l'avait rejoint. Ino rassembla tout son courage et finit par y arriver aussi. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé. Elle avança dans la pièce et s'agenouilla près de deux corps.

- Tenten… Tenten… Bafouillait-t-elle les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Shikamaru aurait voulu s'avancer pour s'approcher de Temari. Il voulait lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? 200 de QI ne servent à rien dans cette situation.

- Naruto ! Hurlait toujours Sakura. Hinata !

Pour lui dire quoi ? Se répétait encore le brun. Que son frère et ses deux meilleures amies étaient morts ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mis à part Temari et Ino, tous se tournèrent vers les escaliers, voir s'en approchèrent. Naruto était en haut, penché vers eux. Il se grattait la tête l'air endormi. Hinata se trouvait derrière lui. Un soupir de la part de Shikamaru couvrit le bruit de celui de Sasuke.

- Vous étiez là… Souffla Sakura soulagée.

- Bah quoi, on n'allait pas descendre juste pour un putain de coq. Répondit Naruto.

- Dites un peu, d'où vous sortez tous les deux, ensemble et en pyjama ? Demanda Kiba.

Hinata piqua un fard en tirant sur sa nuisette. Naruto bailla avant de répondre.

- Ben, dans ma chambre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ?!

- Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Kiba ! C'est de ma faute… C'est moi… Je…

- Il y a plus important. Coupa Sakura. Descendez.

Dans le petit salon Temari fixait toujours les quatre corps. Tours à tours. Tenten, Neji, Maïlys et Kankurô. La mort de Neji l'affectait. Mais comparé aux trois autres, il était quantité négligeable. Tenten et Maïlys, ses amies. Ses premières vraies amies. Et Kankurô. Son frère. Son petit frère chéri. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, serrées. Aucun autre signe extérieur de chagrin. Aucune larme à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Hinata étaient arrivés, Kiba lui aussi avait finit par s'approcher. Sakura entra et alla se poster près d'Ino. Elle pleurait. Ce devait bien être elle la plus fragile du groupe. Et ce malgré les apparences. Hinata n'était pas si fragile qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Elle était timide et douce, compatissante et facile à émouvoir. Mais pas fragile. Ino était une fille forte, il valait mieux pour être ninja. Mais dès que cela la touchait de près, dès qu'il s'agissait de sa famille ou ses amis, elle était aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Sakura le savait pertinemment. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, elles se connaissaient par cœur.

- Tenten et Maïlys… Répéta-t-elle encore.

Il n'y avait pas de sang. Pas la moindre goutte dans toute la pièce. Le corps de la jeune fille aux macarons était sur celui de Neji. Celui-ci était sur le dos au sol, et celle là était sur le ventre étendu sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de sang, pourtant un long sabre les embrochait tous les deux, empalant les deux corps comme un seul, juste sous le diaphragme. Tous leurs corps étaient collés… Parce qu'ils avaient été cousus. Leurs bras, leurs hanches, leurs jambes,… Un fil assez épais les cousait tout du long. Partant d'un côté du cou et allant jusqu'à l'autre sans interruption. Leur main, paumes sur paumes étaient aussi attachés. Leurs fronts étaient simplement posés l'un à l'autre, écartant légèrement leurs visage l'un de l'autre. Mais l'une et l'autre de leurs lèvres inférieures étaient également cousus. Le fil tendait la chaire pulpeuse de ces lèvres l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à les faire se joindre. Tel un dernier baiser. Une goutte, certainement une larme demeurait sur la joue de Neji. Mais Sakura n'aurait su dire si elle était d'Ino, de Neji, ou bien de Tenten, coulant de son œil jusqu'à glisser et tomber sur le visage pâle de son amant décédé.

Ino pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle était la seule à se laisser aller aussi franchement. Mais c'était communicatif. Hinata pleurait silencieusement en se collant presque à Naruto. Ce dernier avait une larme qui roulait sur sa joue gauche. Il se fit la réflexion que cette règle d'or des ninjas qui disaient qu'ils devaient être insensibles, ne pas se laisser affecter, et ne pas pleurer en laissant les autres derrière était bien stupide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait. Mais la situation qu'ils vivaient ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Kiba s'était accroupi et répétait « Fait chier, putain. » en gémissant de douleur, tête baissé pour cacher ses yeux mouillés.

Sakura se leva d'à côté d'Ino en évacuant l'eau de son visage d'un revers de manche. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre blonde. Temari n'était pas petite, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait qu'aux tibias des deux autres morts. Les pieds au bout de ces tibias, ne touchaient pas le sol. Là aussi il y avait du fil, bien plus gros. Il passait au travers des chaires au milieu des mains, juste au dessus des poignets, dans les trapèzes après les épaules, sur le haut de la tête, dans les cuisses, derrière les tendons des cheville,… Kankurô et Maïlys étaient accrochés au plafond tel des marionnettes. La ressemblance était d'ailleurs vraiment troublante. Ils étaient parfaitement désarticulés. Les fils jouaient bien sûr, mais Sakura vit immédiatement que cela venait d'autre chose. De leurs articulations en elles mêmes. Pour avoir cet aspect, elles avaient dû être toute brisées. Elle s'approcha un tout petit peu de la cheville de Kankurô qui était pile à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Leurs articulations avaient été réduites en miettes. Leurs mâchoires avaient sûrement subi le même sort. Pourtant, la cause de la mort n'était pas là. Non, elle venait plutôt de leurs gorges recousues. Tranchés. Elle se pencha un tout petit peu sur le côté et fit la grimace. Pas seulement la gorge. Décapités.

Sasuke et Shikamaru quant à eux, n'ayant pas versé de larmes, étaient préoccupé par autre chose. Ils restaient sur le seuil. Pile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils suivaient du regard le coq. Méfiant depuis sa dernière mésaventure, l'animal avait tenté de se faire oublier dans la pièce et s'approchait à présent discrètement de l'entrée. Il passa incognito. Du moins, pensait-il, ce stupide volatile. Les deux bruns se jetèrent sur lui. L'animal se mit à hurler, piailler, secouer ses ailes volumineuses et ses pattes griffues dans tous les sens. Il était dur pour les deux humains de tenir la bête enragée à cause de la peur. Et quand il se mit à distribuer des coups de bec et à mordre en pinçant, ils furent obligés de le lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise plus que de la douleur aux mains. Ils voulurent le poursuivre, mais Akamaru, que le bruit avait attiré, trouvait ce jeu très drôle. Oubliant qu'il était en train de gémir près de son maître pour le consoler, le chien partit courser le coq en jappant rendant vain la course des hommes. Shikamaru et Sasuke soupirèrent. Sous le regard interrogatif de Naruto ils s'expliquèrent.

- Bah, y'a jamais eut de coq sur cette île. On voulait savoir d'où il pouvait venir. Fit Shikamaru avant de s'étirer en baillant.

Sasuke confirma d'un signe de tête. Mais le regard qu'ils se coulèrent entre eux permit à Temari et Sakura qui le surprirent de deviner qu'ils soupçonnaient surement davantage mais qu'ils ne voulaient rien dire.

Naruto décréta qu'il valait mieux s'y mettre. Plus tôt ils finiraient, plus tôt ils partiraient. Aussi montèrent-ils s'habiller avant de partir pour le chantier du bateau. En route, Kiba appela Akamaru sans succès. Il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il devait courir encore après le poulet. Mais c'était plus pour se persuader lui-même que pour en avertir les autres. Se persuader que son animal, son ami de toujours, jouait de façon insouciante. Ils arrivèrent enfin.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de bateau à terminer. Plus de matériel qui attendait d'être monté. La plage était vide. Seul demeurait par ci par là quelque esquilles de bois ou courts morceaux de cordes. Des morts, plus de bateau. Les ninjas furent abattus. Mais Naruto les motiva. Il remit tout le monde au travail, interdit les pauses. Il leur fit tout recommencer. « Il faut partir ! » leur répétait-il. Il était ferme, droit et intransigeant. Mais en même temps il se montrait doux et motivant. Aussi, tout le monde fit sa besogne. Personne ne dit mot sur les angoisses qui les travaillaient. Jamais ils ne finiraient ça aujourd'hui. Naruto avait beau modifier les plans pour en supprimer tout ce qui n'était que « secondaire » et donc réduire le temps de travail, c'était inutile. D'autant que dans ce qu'il enlevait, tout n'était pas vraiment secondaire. Ce n'était plus un bateau, c'était un radeau qu'il demandait. Un radeau pour y passer huit personnes vivantes et vingt-deux mortes. Personne n'avait encore osé lui demandait s'il comptait les laisser sur l'île. Mais bateau ou radeau, une journée c'était trop court, même pour des ninjas. Surtout que leur effectif était encore réduit.

Quand vingt et une heure sonnèrent, il fallu bien que Naruto cesse. Il fallu bien qu'il admette qu'il était impossible de le terminer ce soir. Ces morceaux de bois assemblés ne devaient pas même flotter tant on s'était dépêcher à les monter. Le repas du soir était léger. Pas que les ninjas manquent d'appétit, après leur travail de la journée, ils étaient affamés. Mais la nourriture manquait. Le bateau de ravitaillement n'était jamais passé. Comme le nombre de bouche à nourrir avait diminuées de jour en jour, ils avaient pu tenir jusque là sans avoir à en souffrir. Là, il fallait se rationner. D'autant que même en rationnant, ils n'auraient certainement pas assez de vivres pour la totalité de leur voyage en mer.

Pour autant, ils parvenaient à rester d'assez bonne humeur. Tous oubliaient leurs malheurs et leurs mauvaises pensées quand Naruto ouvrait la bouche. Il remettait des sourires sur les visages. Il était un concentré d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Temari le regardait secouer ses baguettes et son bol vide en criant des énormités comme à son habitude. Hinata riait. Sakura le traitait d'idiot et Ino lui rétorquait de le laisser vivre et débutait alors une dispute. La Sunienne souriait doucement. Le blond était le centre de ce groupe, elle le savait déjà depuis l'examen chunin. Ca c'était toujours confirmé. Sa bonne humeur, sa simplicité, son courage et son ambition faisait de lui un aimant. Il attirait les gens vers lui. Il diffusait toutes ces émotions positives. Sans lui, qu'auraient-ils fait ces deux derniers jours ? La veille après la mort des senseis, alors qu'ils étaient tous prêts à se sauter à la gorge ? Et aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'ils étaient toujours moins nombreux et que leur bateau n'était plus qu'u souvenir ? Ils n'auraient rien fait. Sans Naruto pour les pousser, ils auraient continué à se déchirer. Ils n'auraient pas continué à construire le bateau. Ils n'auraient rien fait.

Cependant, on sentait tout de même dans l'air une certaine gêne. Quelques silences alourdissaient l'ambiance de non dit et de peur. Quelques regards perdus dans le vague ou léger temps de distraction avec les yeux vides obligeaient à se souvenir que, non, tout n'était pas rose. Non, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'amuser et être insouciants le temps d'un repas. Non il leur était impossible de faire comme si de rien était, ou impossible d'accepter et avancer. Pas même quelques minutes. Pourtant ce n'était pas une façade, c'était réel ces quelques éclat de rire et ces semblants de bonne humeur. Mais ils ne pouvaient être que passagers et ne concerner que des sujets légers, peu importants. Hier encore ils auraient peut être été capables de continuer. Aujourd'hui, des morts en plus et l'espoir d'un départ imminent reporté, ça n'était plus possible.

Naruto quant à lui, restait lui-même, il était dans une forme olympique depuis sa discussion avec Hinata. Il avait reprit du poil de la bête. Il était affecté bien sûr, il sentait l'abattement des autres mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. S'il abandonnait, il finirait par se haïr lui-même. Il devait bouger et faire bouger.

Les peurs d'Hinata de la veille l'avait fait réagir. Elle lui avait raconté. Elle lui avait expliqué toutes ces horreurs auxquelles elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, ces horreurs qui la hantaient dans ses rêves et même éveillée. Il l'avait rassuré. Longtemps ils étaient restés ainsi, assis sur le petit lit de Naruto. Et lui aussi, avait confié à la jeune fille ses peurs. A elle, il pouvait lui parler. Quels secrets pouvait-il avoir pour cette jeune fille qui le voyait toujours dans ses moments de faiblesse, de doute, et qui continuait à croire en lui malgré tout.

Le jeune homme avait décidé une chambre commune pour tous. Dans la demeure, il fallait monter les escaliers pour arriver dans la zone « résidentielle ». Un long couloir qui commençait par des toilettes aujourd'hui condamnés avant de continuer par une enfilade de portes. Mais tout au bout, sur le mur d'en face les escaliers, se trouvait également une porte de chambre. Derrière se trouvait la plus grande des chambres, elle était même très grande. Mais vide, puisqu'elle n'était jamais utilisée. Suivant les ordres du blond, chacun sorti son lit de sa chambre pour le transporter tant bien que mal à travers les portes et le couloir étroits jusqu'à cette chambre qui allait se transformer en dortoir.

C'était l'idée qu'il avait eut pour calmer les peur de tous et surtout pour se prémunir des attaques, de ces meurtres. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient été faibles et incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Réduit à de simples moutons pourchassés et aculés par des loups plus forts et plus malins qu'eux. Cela était à la limite du supportable. Ils n'étaient pas des moutons inoffensifs, ils n'étaient pas de simple humains sans ressources, ils étaient des ninjas. Normalement, ils ne pouvaient se retrouver dans une situation pareille ! Ils auraient dû pouvoir se défendre, se battre ! Tous, dans cette unique pièce, soit ils se trouveraient face à face avec le coupable, soit rien ne se passerait. Soit ils se battraient, se sauveraient ou mourraient tous, soit rien du tout. C'était bête en plus… Simplement se regrouper.

Cependant, cela soulevait aussi d'autres questions… S'ils étaient tous vivants demain matin, comme il l'espérait encore un peu par cette mesure, cela voudra-t-il dire que le coupable se trouve parmi eux ? Il s'est déjà attaqué à des groupes plus dangereux tels les senseis… Alors s'il n'attaque pas… Ce ne sera pas parce qu'il a peur mais qu'il ne le pourra pas…

Le blond entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, à clé. Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient huit. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari. Combien seraient-ils le lendemain ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Salutations ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court (vu la taille des autres, il est normal) car à la base il était joint au chapitre suivant, mais ça faisait vraiment, vraiment trop long.

Information Inutile : C'est la crise ! Pour y palier, en tant qu'auteur de fic, je n'ai plus qu'à faire de la pub. U_U (Si vous souhaitez m'y aider en conseillant ma fic je ne dit pas non ! xD)

Bonne lecture~

PS : Ne me dites pas que je suis horrible, je vous avez prévenus ! ;D

* * *

**Musique de fond : La tristesse des anges - Mozart.**

**Chapitre 12**

**« _La mort de qui j'aime lacère mon cœur et me rend la vie amère._ » ****Romain Guilleaumes**

Le matin se leva. La lumière filtra tard entre les volets, et en maigre quantité. Le temps devait être nuageux. C'est Sakura qui se réveilla la première. Elle parcourut la chambre du regard, encore endormie. Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose. C'était incroyable qu'elle puisse encore dormir la nuit. Si on lui avait dit, avant tout cela, qu'elle vivrait quelque chose dans le genre, elle aurait parié qu'elle ferait tellement de cauchemars qu'elle serait incapable de dormir. Mais apparemment non. Les autres dormaient, mais souvent que d'un œil. Un demi-sommeil réparateur mais pas assez profond pour permettre le rêve, pas assez profond pour ne pas être réveillé au moindre bruit. Alternant entre éveil total et état comateux. Un compromis pas toujours choisit, souvent subi, à cause du sommeil réel devenu impossible.

Sakura n'avait pas ce problème. Elle était tellement épuisée que peu lui importait, elle dormait. Elle rencontra le regard de Sasuke. Couché dans un lit, il était sur le côté et il la fixait. Elle était assise. Elle haussa un sourcil. Le voyait-il ou pas ? Allez savoir. Elle se disait qu'elle s'en fichait. C'était pourtant faux. Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement et se redresser à son tour. Leurs lits étaient en face. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Cette pièce était immense. Et c'est eux qui avaient choisit la disposition. Proche d'un mur latéral.

Le brun regarda lui aussi la pièce faiblement éclairée. Une fois les yeux adaptés à l'obscurité, on voyait assez bien, en devinant par connaissance de ce qui s'y trouvait. Seul le mur latéral opposé restait inaccessible à la vue, trop éloigné dans la pénombre. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle n'avait pas vu son mouvement de sourcils. Mais qu'il se lève si promptement était curieux. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et s'y arrêta, regardant le sol. Sakura savait ce qu'il cherchait ici. Naruto et Hinata s'étaient postés là la veille au soir, discutant à voix basse. Elle avait bien vu, moitié endormie, qu'ils n'y étaient plus. Elle pensait tout bêtement qu'ils s'étaient couchés dans leurs lits, logique. Sasuke se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide. Si rapide qu'il en était pressé. Il martelait le sol, brulement. Un vent de panique saisit le bas du dos de la jeune fille et remonta jusqu'à la nuque en un frisson qui la fit trembler quelques secondes. Elle sentait soudainement ses bras froids, inertes, le duvet de sa nuque hérissé. Elle se leva alors que les autres se redressaient sur leur lit en baillant. Sauf Shikamaru. Le bruit de Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore réveillé.

Quand Sakura arriva près de la porte, le brun y revenait sans avoir ralenti. Elle crut voir un fantôme. Son cœur manqua un battement tant le choc fut fort et elle blêmi en réfléchissant juste un instant à ce que cela voulait dire. Le visage du jeune homme était déjà plutôt pâle, là il était cadavérique. On lisait dans ses yeux noirs si froids et inexpressifs de l'inquiétude et même une pointe de peur. Sakura à cet expression l'associa à un fantôme, mais également parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce visage exprimer ce genre d'émotions depuis si longtemps… Celui qui les exprimait était mort. Le Sasuke qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle tentait encore d'oublier, ce Sasuke qui s'inquiétait du sort de ses amis était mort. Du moins croyait-elle. Il était là en face d'elle, tel qu'il était, tel qu'il a toujours était. Il n'avait pas changé. Elle n'avait pas changé. Personne ne change vraiment.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il revenait ainsi des lits. Qu'il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour la fixer, de ce regard un peu perdu, avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir. Que la seule personne à le mettre dans cet état était Naruto. Elle distinguait les lits. Les lits d'Hinata et Naruto. Vides. Elle sortie en courant.

Dans la pièce c'était allé un peu vite. Mais ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas, cela devenait de toute manière une habitude. Ils suivirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se changer, ils s'étaient tous jetés sur leurs lits tous habillés la veille.

Sakura courrait parce que Sasuke courrait aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser la distancer. Il sorti de la maison, elle aussi. Elle avait du mal à déglutir. Un nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. C'était impossible. Juste impossible répétait-elle. Il pleuvait. Sasuke se stoppa net, à peine à cent mètres de la maison. Elle arriva jusqu'à lui et fut coupé net également. Elle attendit. Attendit que tout s'efface. Qu'elle ouvre les yeux et se réveille ailleurs. Cela lui avait déjà fait. Mais là, cette envie était beaucoup plus forte. Celle d'avoir tout imaginer. Ou bien de parvenir à tout oublier, d'un coup, d'un flash.

Il y eut bel et bien un flash. Mais il provenait de l'orage, un coup de tonnerre. Mais il ne se passait rien. Et les autres arrivaient. Rien ne se passait pour elle. Rien ne disparaissait, elle ne se retrouvait pas ailleurs comme par enchantement et elle n'oubliait pas. C'était là. Devant ses yeux. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? Elle laissa ses jambes glisser. Elle se retrouva assise au sol. Lourde. Clouée. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle, les enserra fort, encore plus fort. Si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire. Elle avait caché sa tête. La releva. Tout était toujours là. Alors elle contempla. Ce monde détestable. Une larme, une seule coulait sur sa joue. Elle contemplait les corps de Naruto et Hinata.

Ils étaient couchés au sol, légèrement de côté pour se regarder, un bras fléchit l'un vers l'autre, leur doigts s'entrelaçaient à jamais.

Sasuke avait eut un instant d'égarement. Il était resté planté là, à regarder, tout comme Sakura. Finalement il eut comme un déclic et il sembla à la jeune fille au sol à côté qu'il tressauta avant d'avancer. Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il ? Le brun avança tout droit. Droit come un I. Ou plutôt raide. Son visage était toujours aussi dérangé, troublé. Mais il y avait aussi une certaine détermination. Il se jeta littéralement au sol près du corps de Naruto. Il le saisit au col et le tira vers lui.

- Réveille-toi !

Sakura sursauta. Pourquoi ?

- Réveille-toi ! Aller !

Pourquoi insistait-il ? Il était mort. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Son meilleur ami étai mort, c'était compréhensible. Et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi. C'est tout ce qu'elle parvenait à penser. Pourquoi encore ? Pourquoi eux ?

- Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Qui va devenir le prochain Hokage si tu meurs ? Qui va me poursuivre pour me ramener ? Avec qui vais-je me battre… Qui va nous guider…

Pourquoi devaient-ils tous mourir ? Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas, le flémard de première fit quand même non de la tête. Sasuke reposa le corps au sol. Son dos tremblait. Ce n'était pas des sanglots. C'était de la colère et de la tristesse. Sans pleurs. Il ne savait même pas contre qui était dirigée la colère. Contre Naruto ? Contre le coupable ? Ou bien contre lui-même ?

Temari, accompagné d'Ino, se tenait aux côtés d'Hinata. Délicatement elle repoussait quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage.

Sakura finit par s'approcher un peu plus. Elle examina les corps, superficiellement. Elle ne voulait pas s'y mettre vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas autopsier Naruto ou Hinata. Elle eut même des renvoi quand, de plus près, elle vit leur corps. Au premier coup d'œil elle vit ce que les autres ne voyaient certainement pas… Ce qu'elle garda pour elle… Souffrance supplémentaire qu'elle tut. Malgré leurs visages parfaits… Ils avaient été torturés.

.

La veille au soir, Temari s'était jetée sur son lit, elle avait ignorée superbement la boutade de Shikamaru qui lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas lui le flémard pour le coup. Elle se cacha sous sa couette qu'elle tira jusque par-dessus sa tête. Elle s'empara de son oreiller et ainsi couverte elle enfouie son visage à l'intérieur du coussin moelleux. Là, à l'abri des regards. Là à l'abri de tout jugement. Là à l'abri d'elle-même. Elle pleura. Son frère et ses amis. Tous. Tous ceux tombés jusque là. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. Le bruit de ses sanglots étouffés par l'oreiller et les mouvements de son corps dissimulés par la nuit et la couette. Elle n'avait rien laissé transparaître de toute la journée. Aucun signe extérieur de tristesse ni d'affliction. Elle s'était abstenue de briser son image, sa carapace. Maintenant que personne ne pouvait se rendre compte, elle lâchait tout ce qu'elle retenait. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle pleurait. Non, c'était plus que cela. Les larmes avaient tout bonnement jaillit de ses yeux quand elle était arrivée dans la pièce sombre et qu'elle avait entrevu la possibilité de lâcher prise. C'était trop dur de le contenir encore ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Depuis elles ne cessaient plus. Elles coulaient sans même pouvoir s'arrêter. De toute façon elle ne pensait pas une seconde à les arrêter. Cette fois, tenir sa carapace avait été plus dur. Plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vécu. Trop dur. Son armure s'était fissurée. La faille avait laissé tout entrer pour la saisir jusqu'au os et la laisser détruite.

Naruto était resté sur le pas, regardant tout le monde se diriger vers son lit. Puis il s'était assit, adossé contre la porte d'entrée. Hinata était restée elle aussi, elle avait attendu que Naruto bouge. Le voyant s'assoir, elle fit de même. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, face à la grande pièce sombre. Ils se regardèrent. La blond sourit largement alors que la brune faiblement. L'un franc, l'autre timide.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Chuchota Naruto.

- Bien. C'était une bonne idée de nous réunir.

- C'est toi qui m'y à fait penser.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je me disais que tu aurais moins peur ainsi.

- Merci… C'est gentil.

Ils continuèrent à parler, doucement, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller ou déranger les autres. Longuement ils parlèrent sur un ton innocent, tranquille. Adossée à la porte, Hinata sentait que son épaule effleurait et même touchait, voir s'appuyait tout à fait par moment, sur l'épaule de Naruto, si proche. Dans cette obscurité pénétrante, il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle était plus à l'aise, certaine qu'aucune gêne, aucune rougeur, ne transparaîtrait. Dans ce climat de complicité, petit à petit Hinata s'endormit. Ils parlaient moins, et de moins en moins fort… Elle voulait lutter, continuer à parler avec lui. Mais petit à petit ses yeux se fermait alors que sa tête glissait sur le côté jusqu'à toucher, puis reposer sur l'épaule de Naruto. C'était trop fort, trop tentant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne vit pas grand-chose, sa vision était floue. Mais elle senti une douleur dans les bras, comme une courbature. Elle voulu bouger mais se rendit alors compte que ses mouvements étaient entravés. Cela la réveilla complètement en l'affolant. Elle bougea de manière plus énergique et senti des liens à ses poignets étendus, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche, et d'autres à ses pieds. Dans son dos elle sentait une surface plane. Ses liens semblaient en provenir. Elle était attaché, debout, ce sont ses bras tendus qui portaient tous son poids d'où cette sensation de courbature. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle paniquait. Tirait sur ses liens sans succès. Seuls chaînes des bras semblaient avoir un peu de mou. Elle avait peur. Elle appela. Elle hurla. Où était-il ?

- Naruto !

Elle voulait sortir de là. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle était certainement capturée, qu'elle allait subir le même sort que les autres. Elle allait souffrir. Et mourir. Elle appelait encore. Où était-il ? Il était avec elle. Juste avant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparut. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. Naruto l'aurait protégé, il le lui avait promis. Alors elle avait peur pour lui, encore plus que pour elle.

- Hinata ?

La voix rauque la fit se figer.

- Naruto ? Où es-tu ?

Elle entendait sa voix, très proche. Juste sur le côté. Mais elle avait beau tourner la tête elle ne le voyait pas. Elle tourna encore la tête, encore jusqu'à ce que ses cervicales crient leur souffrance. Mais elle le vit. Il s'éveillait et cherchait du regard, fouillait la pièce. Elle était apparemment vide. Ne semblait éclairée que par la sorte de chandelier qui se trouvait entre eux, les flammes de ses sept branches ondoyaient et la lumière orangée ne donnait qu'un très faible éclairage. Laissant obscure et inaccessible de large zones, noires.

- Je suis là, sur le côté !

Suite à cet appel, Naruto se contorsionna à son tour, tirant sur les muscles de son cou pour tourner assez la tête. C'était une position très douloureuse. Aussi, ils ne la tinrent que peu de temps, seulement celui que leur regards se croisent.

Hinata était rassurée. Naruto était là. Malgré qu'ils soient certainement captifs. Malgré qu'ils avaient certainement été endormi de force pour être amené ici. Malgré qu'ils soient tous deux accrochés à une paroi, ou plutôt un rocher se dit-elle puisqu'il n'y avait pas de continuité entre eux. Chacun leur morceau de paroi. Disposés côte à côte. Peut importait ce qui allait leur arriver, ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pourrait plus l'inquiéter.

- Je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien ! Souffla Naruto. Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle activa ses Byakugans mais n'eut pas le temps d'examiner en profondeur, elle tomba nez à nez avec ce qu'elle cherchait. Quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêcha d'examiner. Non, c'est plutôt ce courant électrique qui fusa dans tout son corps à peine avait-elle activé ses Byakugans. Elle cria. La douleur fusant dans tout son corps. Et elle persistait, s'installait, électrifiait. La jeune fille cessa toute activité et l'électricité se stoppa. Elle n'avait plus rien entendu, plus rien vu. Petit à petit elle recouvra l'usage de ses sens et entendit Naruto parler, crier. Elle ne comprenait pas encore distinctement ce qu'il disait. Mais elle avait comprit l'origine de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cela s'était propagé par les chaînes et s'était coupé à l'instant même où elle avait elle-même coupé son jutsu. Cela était une réaction à l'utilisation de jutsu.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle !

Ah ? Elle entendait à nouveau de façon intelligible. Elle redressa la tête et vit que la personne qu'elle avait eut le temps d'apercevoir dans l'obscurité en était sorti. Qui était-ce ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, son cerveau ne s'était pas encore assez remit du choc électrifié pour cela. Elle parvenait juste à comprendre qu'il était face à elle, proche d'elle. Trop proche d'elle. Naruto vociférait toujours pour l'interdire de s'approcher d'elle. Il tenait quelque chose à la main. Cela luisait.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! Si tu la touche je vais te…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH !

- HINATA !

Douleur cuisante sur le bras. Cuisante oui, c'était le mot. C'était du fer chauffé à blanc. L'odeur de la peau brûlée et son crépitement encore audible. C'était de la torture. Elle comprit alors d'où provenait cette mise en scène d'attachement. C'était l'intention dès le début. Suite aux appels de Naruto elle voulu le regarder. Mais là aussi elle comprit que cela devait faire partie de leur plan depuis le début, les positionner de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'entrapercevoir. Tout avait été manigancé.

Voyant que la jeune fille avait assez souffert, le bourreau sembla vouloir changer de cible. L'autre cible en question appelait toujours Hinata qui ne lui répondait pas. Lorsque le fer entra en contact avec son abdomen il hurla de douleur. Cela réveilla la voisine de son état de choc qu'elle conservait depuis le passage électrique.

- Naruto !

Cette manière de ne se soucier que de l'autre, chaque fois que l'autre souffrait, de hurler tour à tour son nom, cela aurait pu être touchant, cela aurait même put être drôle dans une autre mise en scène. Du moins, aurait-il fallu omettre la douleur.

Hinata ne le voyait plus. Elle avait beau se tordre le cou, l'autre s'était mit entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était entendre ses cris. Elle l'appelait et paniquait. Elle avait l'impression de souffrir à sa place, ou plutôt avec lui. Chacun de ses cris déchirait son âme. Il hurlait de douleur. Elle entendait aussi des tintements de métal. Elle n'entendait plus la chaire crépitant. Naruto cependant cria de nouveau. Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il ? Encore de bruits étranges. Froissement, mouvement,… Hinata faisait taire tant bien que mal son imagination qui lui montrait le corps mutilé de Naruto. Elle aurait été incapable de telles pensées avant toute cette histoire. Puis Naruto criait de nouveau. Insultait son agresseur, tentait de bouger elle l'entendait. Mais c'était impossible avec ces chaînes. Et elle, elle appelait désespérément. Des nouveaux divers bruits, de nouveau des cris. Enfin elle comprit. Il changeait d'instruments. Comme tout le reste, cela avait été préparé. Le hurlement suivant lui déchira les tympans et l'âme. Mais c'est son cœur qui en souffrit le plus. Elle devenait folle. Elle entendait ses cris mais était pieds et poing liés. Elle ne voyait rien et imaginait tout. Pince ? Tenaille ? Couteau ? Entendre sans voir était un supplice plus grand encore. Les larmes avaient commencé à ruisseler sur ses joues alors qu'elle appelait toujours. Il souffrait, et elle ne pouvait l'aider à porter son fardeau. Si, si elle le pouvait.

- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez c'est mon tour !

Naruto fut tellement surprit qu'il laissa le bourreau s'éloigner d'un pas ou deux avant de réagir.

- Non… Murmura-t-il avant de répéter en hurlant. NON ! Ne la touche pas ! Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Hinata ! Pourquoi fais tu ça !

Hinata regardait cet homme s'approcher. Il était tellement encapuchonné qu'il était impossible de voir la moindre parcelle de son visage. Sa main ressortait de sous son long manteau, elle enserrait un scalpel brillant. Ce bras s fin et si blanc aurait pu être celui d'une femme. Elle tourna la tête au maximum vers Naruto. Elle ne regarda pas les marques boursouflées de brûlures sur son ventre, ni les ecchymoses déjà violacées et surtout pas la main sanglante à laquelle il manquait des ongles. Naruto lui cependant vit avec effroi le sourire de la jeune fille dont le visage était trempe.

- Je préfère que ce soit moi, c'est moins douleur que de te voir souffrir… Parce que je…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même en hurlant. Le scalpel s'était enfoncé dans sa cuisse. Il senti tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Ses yeux grossirent jusqu'à s'exorbiter. Ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées à lui faire mal et d'un coup pourtant elles s'ouvrirent. Il s'était mit à hurler le nom de la jeune fille ainsi que des injure en gesticulant dans tous les sens, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens. Mais ça ne bougeait pas. Il voulu utiliser un jutsu, c'était un ninja, il devait bien pouvoir quelque choses sans avoir besoin de ses mains pour les signes. Mais à peine commença-t-il à malaxer son chakra qu'il fut électrocuté à son tour. Quand le courant eut disparut il tenta un nouveau regard désespéré vers Hinata. Pile à temps pour voir un fouet épineux claquer sur le ventre de la jeune fille en y arrachant quelques lambeaux de chaire. Le choc au cerveau fut si violent que Naruto n'hurlait même plus le nom d'Hinata. Il hurlait tout bonnement. Il ne pensait plus que par bribes, submergé par l'horreur et la fureur. Il voulait tuer. Sauver Hinata. Massacrer. Sortir. Casser. Briser. Crier. Il sentit une étrange chaleur monter en lui, partant du bout de ses orteils et montant jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses pensées n'avaient plus de sens. Il hurla à nouveau, mais cela ressemblait plus à un grondement. L'électrochoc revint. Il hurla entre ses crocs qui disparurent. Mais il teint bon. Plus. Il lui fallait plus de puissance. Il recommença, conscient de ce qu'il faisait cette fois. Crocs. Griffes. Il devenait un monstre. Mais peu importait si cela la sauvait. Electricité, encore. Mais elle pouvait bien l'électrocuter en permanence, il ne lâcherait pas malgré la douleur. Il darda son regard rouge enragé et fou vers le côté. Hinata le fixait au prix de ses douleurs au cou, ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé au reste, son corps n'était plus qu'une grosse douleur. Elle voulu lui sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait trop mal. Elle sentait trop son sang se vider par la plaie au flanc. Et elle voyait trop le prochain coup venir. Mais elle vit aussi Naruto hurler à nouveau, toujours couvert d'électricité mais également d'un manteau de chakra rouge qui semblait buller et couper tout effet électrique sur lui.

- Kyuubi ! Rugit-il. C'est tout c'que t'as dans le ventre maudit renard ?!

Quatre queues. Un pouvoir ahurissant qui faisait trembler la pièce, mais les chaînes ne rompaient pas. Au contraire elles n'en semblaient que plus solides alors que Naruto tirait dessus de toutes ses forces démultipliées par le Biju. D'un seul coup, aussi brusquement que violement il se tourna vers Hinata. Tous ses sens animal lui avaient crié que le danger était là. La jeune fille l'entendit l'appeler alors qu'il étendait sa main vers elle. Elle tendit le bras elle aussi. Elle ne voyait pas son bourreau. Elle se fichait de lui. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était cette main qui se tendait, encore et encore. Les doigts du jeune homme semblaient grappiller mystérieusement des millimètres. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur non plus. Elle n'entendait que la voix de Naruto prononcer inlassablement son nom. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux paniqués. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose à leurs mains pour se toucher. De quoi semblait-il avoir si peur ? Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle senti quelque chose percuter sa tête à l'instant où les larmes jaillissaient des yeux de Naruto hurlant.

Puis rien. Le noir total.


	14. Chapitre 13

Nous voici à la fin de la première partie de cette fiction avec ce chapitre 13 (notez la symbolique du chiffre).

Suivit d'un épilogue que je vous livre aujourd'hui également !

Je vous retrouve à la fin de l'épilogue ! ;D

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Musique de fond : Ludovico Einaudi - Oltremare**

**Chapitre 13**

**« _Ce n'est pas parce que les autres sont morts que notre affection pour eux s'affaiblit, c'est parce que nous mourrons nous-mêmes._ » Marcel Proust**

Les ninjas ne voulaient plus rien. Ils étaient de véritables ombres qui glissaient sur les murs de la maison. Plus mort que vifs. Sans Naruto pour les pousser, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. L'idée d'aller vérifier que le bateau recommencé la veille était toujours là ne leur traversa pas même l'esprit. Surveiller les bateaux ? A quoi bon. Envoyer une énième lettre à Konoha ? Inutile. Chercher à se défendre ? A fuir ? Ce n'était même plus envisageable. Survivre ne faisait plus partie des choix possibles.

Ils erraient sans but, sans bruit. Ne se parlaient pas. Ne mangeait pas. Ne vivaient pas. Ils ne se questionnaient même plus. Pourquoi ? A présent ils s'en fichaient presque. Comment ? Qui ? Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Et cela leur suffisait. Quand, dans quel ordre et comment, cela n'était pas important.

Quelque relent de vie faisait parfois sursauter l'un d'entre eux. Kiba parti ainsi chercher Akamaru. Ino voulu l'en empêcher mais devant les larmes qui perlait aux yeux du maître elle se tut et se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, alors il partit faire le tour de l'île, seul.

Comment Hinata et Naruto avaient-ils put disparaître de la pièce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent ? Ino avait à peine dormi. Temari aussi. Si quelqu'un était entré ou sorti quelqu'un s'en serait aperçut. Alors comment ? Mais c'était de veines interrogations qui ne faisaient que fuser dans les esprits trop las pour s'y pencher réellement. Plus rien ne les intéressaient, plus rien ne parvenait à les occuper. Ils mourraient, c'est tout.

Ino s'était assis sur le canapé. Trop fatiguée pour quoi que ce soit. Et Temari qui ne pouvait rester sans bouger et arpentait dans la maison en faisant les cent pas la fatiguait d'autant plus. Elle manquait de sommeil se disait-elle comme si de rien était. Où était Kiba en ce moment ? Pourrait-il retrouver son chien ? Elle savait que pour lui, la boule de poil était plus importante que sa propre vie. Sa propre vie étant condamné, qu'en était-il de celle de l'animal ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir, elle finit par s'endormir en serrant ses genoux contre elle.

Que faisait Konoha ? Les avaient-ils oubliés ? Ne s'inquiétaient-ils pas de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles ? Ou bien les avaient-ils abandonnés ? Se fichant pas mal de ce qui leur arrivait, se fichant pas mal des lettres envoyés qui relataient les problèmes et demandaient de l'aide. Comment tout cela était-il imaginable ?

Sasuke non plus ne pouvait pas rester assis. Il marchait de long, en large, ainsi qu'en travers. Croisait souvent Temari qui agissait de même. Traversait souvent la salle à manger où Ino, Shikamaru et Sakura restaient. L'un fumait en fixant une partie de Gô entamée et jamais terminée. L'autre était assise à califourchon sur une chaise et scrutait l'extérieur en se mordant l'ongle du pouce les pensées dans le vague.

Tuer tous ces ninjas de haut niveau relevait de l'impossible. Alors que se passait-il ? Qui pouvait les enfermer sur une île en leurs coupants tous moyens de fuir ou de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Qui pouvait perpétuer des meurtres sur une île sensée être déserte ? En faire des mises en scène morbides qui collait à la peau des défunts le tout en pleine nuit sans réveiller personne ni provoquer de réaction chez les garde ? Impossible.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se leva sortie de la pièce et revint avec une couverture. Il devait être dans les quatre heures de l'après midi. Elle s'approcha d'Ino et commença à la recouvrir. Elle stoppa son geste à mi-hauteur, lâchant la couverture. Elle tendit une main vers son amie. Temari entrait dans la pièce à ce moment là. Elle ne prit pas même la peine de froncer les sourcils. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses alors qu'elle retirait sa main de la poitrine de la blonde. Elle n'avait encore rien demandé, mais Sakura fit non de la tête. Quelques secondes de silence suivirent et Sasuke qui venait apparemment d'arriver déclara qu'il allait chercher Kiba. Shikamaru parti avec lui. Sakura posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Ino. On aurait cru qu'elle dormait. Temari ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Sakura avait anticipé la question.

- Ca va. Dit-elle. Je m'y étais préparée… Nous nous y étions tous préparés.

Elle caressa doucement la joue fine du revers des doigts et en dégagea quelques cheveux blonds et soyeux.

- Au moins, elle n'a pas souffert.

Temari acquiesça. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, il était logique de redouter la douleur. Sakura lui apprit ensuite qu'elle avait fait une crise cardiaque. Son cœur s'était simplement arrêté de battre. Elles décidèrent de la sortir de là, l'emmener avec les autres. Sakura se demanda tout de même si elle était insensible, ou bien si elle avait déjà commencé à oublier. Tout oublier.

Où pouvaient-ils aller ? Que pouvaient-ils faire si maintenant ils mourraient même en journée ? Alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble et tous éveillés… Rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien. Ils n'avaient jamais rien pu. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Rien du tout.

Sasuke et Shikamaru renvièrent assez tard. Le second soupira en secouant la tête en signe négatif. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, il avait disparut. Maître et chien s'étaient volatilisés. Sasuke semblait interdit depuis le matin. Appart lorsqu'il avait déclaré partir chercher Kiba, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il n'avait pas non plus accordé le moindre regard à qui que ce soit. Enfermé sous un masque de froideur à présent teinté de contrariété. Il était loin, le Sasuke hurlant face au cadavre de son meilleur ami du matin. Il vint s'assoir en se laissant littéralement tomber, bras croisés, sur une chaise qui recula sous la force et grinça bruyamment sur le parquet.

- Fais doucement… Chuchota Sakura qui avait grincé des dents suite au bruit désagréable.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Grossière erreur. La jeune fille lu immédiatement dans les yeux du brun une indifférence ainsi qu'un soupçon de colère. Ajouté à une posture de provocation, elle n'apprécia guère. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras à son tour, debout à quelques pas.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle.

Il continua de se taire en la fixant. Elle détestait ça. Ca lui rappelait trop avant. Rien que de le voir lui rappelait trop douloureusement avant. Quand tout était bien et beau dans les meilleurs des mondes. Et quand son seul souci était de progresser pour faire bonne impression à Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi. Ce temps qu'elle avait longuement espéré pouvoir retrouver. Même il y a quelques jours, quand Naruto l'avait repêché… Il lui semblait que c'était une éternité auparavant… Mais à cet instant encore, au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait que tout reparte comme avant, l'équipe sept repart en mission en riant et happy end. Elle avait l'impression d'une plaie béante sur laquelle on aurait jeté du sel, d'autant que cela lui rappelait quand tout le monde était vivant.

- Il y a quelques années de cela, je t'ai dit que quand on a quelque chose à dire, on le dit. Ce n'est pas en fixant les gens que l'on va deviner.

- Hn.

Une vague envie de l'étrangler lui traversa l'esprit. Cela résoudrait-il certain de ses problèmes ? Oui, certainement. Etonnement, il reprit de lui-même.

- Il faut partir.

Sakura ressenti soudain l'envie de rire. Cela fait beaucoup d'envies qui jaillissaient en peu de temps. Mais celle-ci, elle la laissa aller. Elle rit. C'était un rire nerveux surtout nerveux, elle avait les nerfs  
qui lâchaient. Mais cela fit froncer les sourcils à Sasuke.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

Shikamaru et Temari était également da la pièce. Le premier assis dans une chaise la seconde appuyé sur la table. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné et reportèrent leur attention sur les deux protagonistes de la scène.

- Franchement, tu ne crois pas que ce serait déjà fait si c'était possible ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Il y a forcément une solution.

- Je t'en prie, fais-moi partager tes idées lumineuses.

- Je suis bien arrivé ici par mes propres moyens.

- T'étais moitié mort tu t'en souviens ? S'écria Sakura outrée qu'il ait pu oublier ce détail.

- Oui, mais j'y suis parvenu.

- Formidable ! Tu propose donc qu'on parte marcher sur l'eau jusqu'à épuisement de nos chakra et qu'après on fasse la planche ? Et ce, en espérant accoster sur une île où un ninja médecin daignera nous sauver ?

- Hn.

- Bien. Alors en sachant que tu avais fait la moitié du trajet sur un bateau en plein forme, je nous donne une dizaine de kilomètre si la mer est calme, même pas la moitié s'il venait à avoir ne serait-ce que du vent. Elle s'interrompit attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Tu propose ça sérieusement ou c'est juste comme ça histoire de te foutre de ma gueule ? A moins que ce ne soit pour trouver un autre moyen de mourir ?

- Quitte à crever autant que ce soit en tentant de s'en sortir !

Il avait hurlé, il s'était levé d'un bond. Ils se fixaient rageusement. Temari voulut intervenir mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha. D'abord elle fut rageuse d'être ainsi interrompue d'autant qu'il lui avait saisit le bras et qu'il ne la lâchait pas, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement. Mais quand elle vit son air fatigué et malheureux elle se calma.

- Laisse-les, ils ont besoin de ça. Ils ont besoin de s'affronter de la sorte pour exprimer leurs sentiments, leur douleur. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils les taisent.

Cela dit, il se leva et entraîna Temari derrière lui.

Ne faisant pas du tout attention au manège de leurs amis, Sasuke et Sakura continuait le leur.

- Oh, tu es contrarié, en colère même ! J'ai réussi à te faire ressentir et exprimer une émotion, j'en suis fière dis-donc.

- Tu t'es vu avec ton regard de clinicienne ?

- Mon regard de clinicienne au moi, comme tout bon clinicien, il réfléchit de façon sensée. Il ne part pas sur un coup de tête, ne reste pas froid perpétuellement pour d'un seul coup péter un plomb, et il ne propose pas n'importe quoi !

- Alors tu préfère rester ici sans bouger et attendre de crever comme les autres avant nous ?

- Je répète, Appart un suicide collectif en se jetant tous à la mer, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! N'importe quoi !

- Va-y, je te regarde.

- Tu te fou de moi ?

- Tu ressens enfin l'effet que ça fait alors ?

- Merde ! Je ne suis pas Naruto moi pour trouver ce qu'i faire ! Mais lui il ne resterait pas là sans rien faire !

- Ca, c'est certain. Il savait toujours ce qui était bon, il savait toujours quoi faire, il ne baissait jamais les bras. Parce que pour lui, s'il abandonnait une chose, il perdait toutes les autres. Alors il n'aurait jamais proposé de se jeter à la mer et advienne que pourra. Pour lui cela aurait été renoncé à être Hokage mais surtout renoncer à te retrouver.

Elle avait dit cela avec un calme déconcertant. Cela lui fit aussi mal à lui qu'à elle. Oui, Naruto aurait sans doute pu les sortir de là.

- Hn. Sauf qu'il est mort.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- A t'entendre j'aurais cru.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

- Oui mais un abruti qui cherche encore à s'en sortir ! Cria-t-il de nouveau.

- A quoi bon ? Tu veux sortir pour retrouver quoi ? Ta famille ? Elle est morte ! Ta patrie ? Tu l'as déserté ! Tes amis ? Ceux que tu avais son mort ! En as-tu seulement d'autres ? Ton maître ? Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais tué Orochimaru ! Alors dis-moi, tu vas partir pour _quoi_ ?

- Hn. Fit-il menaçant.

- Ah je sais, te venger comme toujours. Reste ici, t'as plus de chance de trouver le coupable.

- Merde.

- Quel vocabulaire recherché !

Elle avait dû crier sa dernière réplique car il s'éloignait. Et elle aussi. En sens opposé.

Dans le salon, Temari et Shikamaru entendirent des portes claquer violement en faisant trembler les murs pourtant de pierre. Le jeune homme soupira et Temari se contenta de laisser retomber sa tête. Elle s'était avachi en travers d'un fauteuil, le corps reposant sur les accoudoirs et les jambes ballotant dans le vide d'un côté et les bras de l'autre.

Shikamaru finit par se lever, sortir puis revenir. Il rapportait quelques trucs à grignoter. Temari dû bien avouer qu'à la vu de la nourriture son estomac se réveilla. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir, sautant petit déjeuner et repas du midi. Il était vingt, heure, il faisait nuit, et elle avait la dalle. Alors elle se leva péniblement de sa position de loque humaine pour venir prendre quelques chips sur la table basse. Il n'y avait quasiment plus rien à manger, mais vu qu'ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, que leur nombre baisserait surement encore et qu'ils avaient rarement de l'appétit, ce n'était pas bien grave. Ils mangèrent puis restèrent assis à regarder dans le vide. Temari se dit qu'ils avaient sans doute l'air con. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

D'un seul coup, ils entendirent des pas rapides et Sakura déboula dans la pièce.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son débit rapide et ses yeux trahissaient son affolement. Les deux firent signe que non. Elle repartit, elle n'entendit pas Temari crier. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras qu'elle se retourna vers elle. La blonde avait couru après elle. Son regard était suppliant. Elles savaient toutes les deux que si elle sortait maintenant pour le chercher, elles ne se reverraient certainement plus. Plus jamais. Demain, l'une d'elle ne serait plus. Plus là. Morte. Sakura détacha la main de Temari de son bras et la serra fort entre ses paumes. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminée malgré le trouble qu'elle ressentait à voir le regard embrumé de son amie la plus courageuse. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Ce ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de la blonde qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la retenir. La garder près d'elle.

- A la prochaine. Murmura Sakura toujours souriante.

Elle se détourna et se remit à courir. Temari resta plantée là. Cette formule, elle l'avait si souvent entendue dans la bouche de la jeune fille à chacun de ses départs pour Suna, chaque fois qu'elle quittait Konoha pour rentrer. Elle sonnait toujours comme un au revoir joyeux. Même maintenant. Encore, avec ce sourire et cette certitude. Alors que c'était un adieu. Définitif.

Elle savait que Shikamaru était juste derrière elle. Elle savait qu'il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle finisse de pleurer silencieusement. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de sécher les deux filets d'eau qui rayaient ses joues. Il avait les mains dans les poches et la fixait. Il lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa. Ensemble ils montèrent les escaliers, retournant dans la chambre commune. Ils se lâchèrent sur le pas de la porte. Temari s'assit sur son lit, abattue. A quoi rimait donc tout ceci ? A quoi bon se coucher sur cette nuit qui serait sanglante, comme toujours ? A quoi bon tous ces jours depuis le début du voyage ? Attendre depuis des jours que vienne son tour… Son jour. Sa fin.

Un bruit sourd la sortie de ses rêveries. Elle se retourna vivement et vit que Shikamaru avait empoigné son lit de part et d'autre pour le pousser jusque contre le sien. Elle le regarda faire incrédule. Qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait comme numéro là ? Il leva les yeux vers elle et soupira.

- Vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit furie, c'est juste que c'est plus prudent.

- C'est ça, t'as pas intérêt à déborder de ton plumard sale flémard. Répondit-elle en réprimant un sourire.

Ils se couchèrent sans même s'embêter avec les volets ou les portes. De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais enrayé l'épidémie. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Le léger ronflement de Shikamaru commença à se faire entendre. Comment pouvait-il s'endormir toujours aussi rapidement ? Ce bruit calme et régulier dans son dos était apaisant. Pourtant elle était incapable de s'endormir. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'était plus capable de dormir véritablement. Un demi sommeil, un état comateux parfois, mais jamais un sommeil profond. Elle était trop sur ses gardes, trop anxieuse. Doucement, bougeant le moins possible, glissant sous ses draps, elle recula. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Jusqu'à ce que le contact la fasse sursauter. Elle attendit immobile. Le ronflement continuait tranquillement. Puisque qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, elle se détendit et, délicatement, elle appuya son dos contre celui du jeune homme. Il s'était installé tout près du creux entre leur deux lit de sorte qu'elle songea même qu'il avait peut être prévu ce qui se passerait avec ses 200 de QI. Mais qu'importe ? Ce qui comptait c'était la présence chaude contre son dos, c'était ce corps rassurant auquel elle se collait. Blottie de la sorte, ses peurs s'apaisaient et ses yeux se fermaient, incertains de s'ouvrit le lendemain.

.

Sakura courrait toujours. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il serait resté aux abords de la demeure, sachant que plus loin c'était trop dangereux. Mais apparemment il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Comme toujours. Et il s'était éloigné, encore. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard ? Cette pensée tournait en sourdine dans l'esprit de la jeune fille depuis le début. Apparue dès qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la maison. Mais elle la refusait, elle la rejetait sans cesse. C'était de sa faute. Elle était maintenant déjà dans les bois mais s'arrêta soudain d'un seul coup. La plage. C'est là bas qu'il était allé jusqu'à présent quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de s'isoler, attendant qu'un bateau invisible passe. Elle changea immédiatement de direction courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Ces dernières étaient heureusement bien entraînées par sa vie de ninja.

Ninja pitoyable. Incapable de se défendre qu'ils avaient été. Incapables se sauver de cette île maudite. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il fallait s'enfuir à n'importe quel prix. Elle avait tort. Elle avait toujours tort. C'est de sa faute s'il est sorti. C'est elle qui se comporte comme une gamine depuis le début. Les arbres s'espaçaient. Le bruit des vagues devenait plus distinct. Elle était proche. Son cœur accélérait sans cesse. Elle voyait l'orée des arbres. Elle la passa sans même ralentir, continuant sa course folle, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable. Son regard effréné ne parvenait pas à se poser sur les choses, il sautait de l'une à l'autre avec une rapidité abusive. Elle arriva au bord de la mer et se planta là. Regardant les vagues qui venaient mourir à ses pieds. Mourir. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourna et regarda la forêt à nouveau. Où ? De quel côté ? Dans quel endroit chercher ? Elle décida de remonter le chemin qui montait vers la demeure pour ensuite reprendre la forêt.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ainsi ? Depuis le début elle dressait des barrières entre eux, par peur d'être à nouveau blessée. C'était uniquement sa faute. Ironique, mesquine, méchante. Tout ça pour s'éloigner alors qu'elle s'approchait sans cesse. Repousser quand elle était attirée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Elle devait courir. Le sentier battu, de l'herbe, de nouveau des arbres. Courir et toujours courir, quitte à en mourir d'épuisement. C'est alors qu'elle déboucha sur une petite clairière. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'y croyait plus. Elle tomba sur Sasuke. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant d'être à ses côtés. Il était là, au milieu de cette ronde d'arbre, couché dans l'herbe. Il dort. Il dort. Il dort ! Hurlait la jeune femme en guise de réponse à cette idée qui trottait de plus en plus insistante. S'il était mort, ce serait sa faute. Elle jeta littéralement ses genoux en avant, les écorchant sur la terre, pour être à sa hauteur. Le souffle court. Elle pâlît. Elle plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur son torse. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration difficiles étaient déjà d'une teinte violacée. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et son visage en dégoulinait. Du poison. Il avait été empoisonné ! Mais quand ? Ils n'avaient rien avalés ! Une fléchette peut être ? Non elle voyait bien en tentant de le soigner que c'était diffus, rependu dans tout son corps. Elle se concentra. Elle devait l'extraire et…

Soudain elle sursauta. Une main moite venait de la saisir au poignet. Il avait reprit connaissance.

- Sakura… Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Ne parle pas ! Economise tes forces. Répondit-elle.

Son ton était plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle se concentrait pour stopper sa mort. Et c'était plus dur qu'à la normale. Le poison semblait la fuir, aller partout où son justu n'opérait pas, et si elle y allait, il changeait de zone. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça et travaillait d'arrache pied pour trouver une parade. Pour combattre. Et gagner.

- Je suis désolé… J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur… Je ne n'ai fait que vous blesser toi et Naruto… Tout le temps… Souffla-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Elle avait presque hurlé. Il la fixait. Incapable de détourner le regard.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est inutile.

- Tais-toi.

- C'est trop tard.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Elle le regarda enfin. Les larmes aux yeux. Refusant de les laisser couler. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Jamais. Elle était ninja médecin, elle allait le soigner. L'empêcher de mourir. Elle serait coupable si elle le laissait mourir. Il lâcha son poignet pour doucement effleurer sa joue de ses doigts.

- Je n'ai jamais pu… Jamais cessé d'haïr. D'avoir peur… J'aurai voulu… Mais là, tout me paraît simple…

- Je t'en prie, tais-toi. Gémit-elle.

- Merci Sakura… Merci pour tout.

Son sourire demeura. Sa main tomba. Elle continua. En vain elle essaya. Et à contre cœur elle renonça. Son cœur ne battait déjà plus depuis un moment. Le poison l'avait battue. Il était mort. Lui aussi.

Les larmes naissantes avaient disparues, elle fixait le visage de Sasuke, immobile et serin. Elle comprenait combien lui aussi, avait dû avoir le temps de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait espérer oublier. Ce qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui à Konoha et qui l'avait toujours poursuivit, ressuscité dans son esprit et s'imposant en permanence à sa mémoire. Il avait souffert à cause d'eux. A cause d'elle. Elle avait souffert à cause de lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'on a perdue une chose que l'on peut se rendre compte combien on y tenait. Elle l'avait comprit lorsqu'il était parti la première fois. Combien toutes leurs rencontres hasardeuses lui avaient fait de mal ! Tant d'espoir et tant de peine de les voir toujours brisés. Combien au début de ce voyage elle s'était elle-même réfrénée, puis combien elle y avait cru malgré l'impossibilité qu'ils semblaient avoir à communiquer. Ce ne serait jamais plus possible. Jamais il n'y aurait de « comme avant », jamais de happy end.

Mais impossible de revenir en arrière. Elle le perdait. Pour la deuxième fois. Et par sa faute. En une seule vie c'était trop. Elle ne pouvait recommencer. Elle ne pouvait se relever comme la dernière fois. Pas maintenant qu'aucun espoir n'éclairait son avenir. Pas maintenant qu'il était mort. Qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Pas lui, pas sans lui. Impossible.

Sa raison ne fonctionnait déjà plus correctement. Annihilée par les émotions. Elle se pencha vers lui, doucement, délicatement. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un léger goût acide. Empoisonné. Sachant qu'il allait se répandre de lui-même, elle s'allongea, la tête sur son torse.

Elle l'aimait. Au point d'en mourir.

.

Les légers rayons du soleil matinal firent refermer les yeux à Temari. Brûlant. Trop lumineux. Doucement elle s'y habitua et vit un ombre devant la fenêtre en face d'elle. Elle était toujours couchée, toujours vivante. Et elle savait que là, planté devant la fenêtre, c'était Shikamaru. Sa tête d'ananas n'était pas commune, même de dos. Il se tourna et il la fixa dans les yeux. Qu'il soit debout avant elle ne la surprit même pas. En ce moment, il se levait tôt, ne redormait pas dans la journée et était peu bavard.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle répondit par un grognement. Etonnamment oui. Comme depuis bien longtemps elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Regardant dans le vide, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

- Il va falloir te lever…

- A quoi bon ? Répondit-elle. Pour aller chercher les cadavres de Sasuke et Sakura ? Non merci.

Il soupira parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait passé les bras autour de son oreiller et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur. Il regarda ses épaules nues. Il les avait trouvées tour à tour graciles et fortes. Puissantes et violente ou belle et désirable. Là elles lui paraissant tellement fragiles, tellement fatiguées…

Après avoir ainsi paressé ainsi, immobile, l'un devant la fenêtre regardant le soleil se refléter sur l'océan au loin, et l'autre dans son lit, incapable de trouver la motivation nécessaire pour se lever, ils finirent par descendre. Temari portait une robe blanche et légère depuis la veille. Elle était complètement froissé d'avoir été utilisé comme chemise de nuit. Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Elle s'assit à table, ou plutôt elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, fatiguée et lasse. Regardant la table sans goût pour rien. Avait-elle encore envie de vivre ? Pas vraiment. Elle était trop résignée à mourir ce soir, ou qui sait, dans la journée comme Ino hier. Pourtant, pour l'instant elle vivait. La vie continuerait. Mais non, se disait-elle. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'ils sont morts ? La vie continuait. Non, c'est impossible, continuait-elle de se répondre à elle-même. La vie continue. C'est vrai, quoi qu'on fasse, qu'on pense,… On continue de vivre indépendamment de ce que l'on souhaite. Tant que sa propre heure n'est pas arrivée.

Un bol de café se posant devant elle la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva un regard dépité vers Shikamaru.

- J'aime pas ça.

- Je sais. Mais y'a plus que ça.

Elle soupira et s'empara du bol de ses deux mains, le porta à ses lèvres et s'arrêta après une seule gorgée en grimaçant. Cela fit sourire Shikamaru. Elle le foudroya du regard et il sourit d'autant plus.

- Arrête ça, tronche d'ananas.

Le jeune homme repartit dans la cuisine. La blonde recommença à tenter de boire ce breuvage amer et infect à ses papilles gustatives. Quand le jeune homme revint il apportait un second bol de café. Il le but comme elle aurait bu du petit lait. A peine terminé elle le vit sortir un paquet de cigarette et en allumer une.

- Depuis quand tu fumes ?

Shikamaru prit le temps d'expulser la fumée de sa première bouffée avant de répondre.

- Hier.

- Et tu les as trouvés…?

- C'étaient celles d'Asuma.

Le silence suivit. Ah. Fit-elle intérieurement. Le silence perdurait. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela ? Rien. Ils n'avaient plus grand choses à ce dire après tout cela.

- Tu devrais arrêter avant de te cramer le cerveau

- Ca va, j'ai des neurones en reste.

Oui vraiment, il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien d'autre que ces futilités.

La journée coula. Calme, morne, ennuyeuse. Perdus dans des pensées. Perdus dans des souvenirs. Entremêlé dans les regrets et l'impatience d'en finir.

Matin. Soir. Midi. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Le temps n'avait plus de sens, plus de forme. Cette journée était informe. Temari après un diner frugal ne parvint pas même à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait véritablement fait plutôt dans la journée. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était restait enfermée dans la maison, refusant de partir chercher Sasuke et Sakura. Elle était restée à errée. Regardant Shikamaru sortir de la maison sans même réaliser. Puis le voir revenir soudain en paniquant à l'idée qu'il soit sorti seul. Chercher Kiba, elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais toutes ces pensées, tous ces chemins qu'avait empruntés sa pensée, elle n'en gardait que peu de souvenir. Tous les pourquoi, les comment, les théories, les envies folles,… Des pensées en l'air. Pour tromper le temps. Aucunes qui ne lui soit vraiment resté.

La nuit était noire. Temari était assise sur une chaise. Nerveuse. Tantôt elle se balançait, tantôt elle tapait du pied. Son éventail sur les genoux. Shikamaru était aussi là, fumant son énième cigarette de la journée.

Elle bondit d'un seul coup. Lui sursauta. Qu'était-ce ? Ce… Bruit ? Elle serrait son éventail dans ses mains, entr'ouvert, prêt à servir. Shikamaru écoutait attentivement le regard affolé. Un autre bruit sourd survint. Ils se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête entendu se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et avancèrent vers la salle à manger d'où semblait provenir le son. Sur leurs gardes. Malgré qu'ils se fussent depuis longtemps dit qu'ils allaient mourir, malgré qu'ils sachent qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux, leurs instincts de survie fonctionnaient toujours. Leur réflexe de ninjas, incapables de se laisser mourir tout simplement. Et puis, les pourquoi et les comment les hantaient toujours, quoi qu'ils en pensent. La curiosité, l'envie d'enfin savoir.

Chacun d'un côté de la porte, collés au mur. Shikamaru la poussa doucement et Temari bondit à l'intérieur éventail à la main. Le jeune homme était entré sur ses talons. Rien. Ils ne virent rien. Méfiants, ils avancèrent dans la pièce. Dos à dos. Paré à la défense. A l'attaque. Il était au centre de la pièce. Temari jeta un regard dans les escaliers. Rien. Shikamaru fixa le couloir de l'entrée rien. Le bruit revint. Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps vers le plafond. Rien. Pourtant, le bruit semblait là, en haut, si proche.

Puis le coup fila. Invisible. Rapide comme l'éclair. Temari perçut seulement son bruit. Figée, elle scruta partout, nerveusement. Où ? Où ?

- Où êtes-vous ? Hurla-t-elle. Montrez-vous ! Espèce de lâche !

En réalité, elle était transit de peur. C'est donc la colère et l'arrogance qui répondait à ses sentiments pour les cacher. Les dissimuler. Droite. Gauche. Sa tête entière faisait les allers-retours. Shikamaru ne lui disait, rien, il ne devait rien y avoir. Pourquoi ? Où était-il ? Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pas que tout les deux. Qui ? Elle se tourna d'un seul coup vers la droite. Un bruit de porte. L'étage. Elle voulu courir, poursuivre, attraper, massacrer. Mais un léger contact sur son mollet la fit frissonner. Elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et regarda affolé d'un seul coup le sol. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait ainsi la toucher. Ce qu'elle découvrit la glaça. Pire que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se figèrent. Pire que tout. Incrédule. Incapable de bouger ou de parler. Sous le choc. Quelques secondes seulement… Le temps que son esprit comprenne tout d'un bloc, assimile ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle n'avait pas su réaliser.

- Shikamaru ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il gisait au sol, le coup l'avait atteint au torse. Il saignait, tellement. Une véritable marre coulait, doucement, se rependait jusqu'à elle, venait jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Elle n'avait pas cru… N'avait pas vu… Le bruit… Juste… Paniqué par l'attaque sans savoir qu'elle avait fait mouche. Sans même avoir comprit l'origine ou la nature de cette attaque.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais… Je vais t'aider.

Elle se rendait compte de la bêtise de ses paroles : Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et voulu voir sa plaie. Mais elle n'y connaissait rien.

- Je… Qu'est ce que je dois faire…

Que faisait Sakura ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle cherchait avidement dans la pièce un quelconque secours. En vain. Impuissante. Ce mot lui résonnait dans la tête. Elle était dans l'impossibilité de le soigner. De le sauver. Et lui qui la fixait bêtement. Presque en souriant.

Elle était si belle, complètement affolée.

- Ce n'est rien… Tenta-t-il.

- T'es en train de crever !

- C'était inévitable. Lui dit-il.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Putain, mais je ne peux rien faire… ?

- Je…

- Non ! Je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder mourir !

Prendre conscience de son inutilité est une chose douloureuse. Mais voir un être cher mourir sans pouvoir l'aider est milles lieux au-delà. Atroce. Déchirant.

De nouveau, c'est la colère qui prenait le pas sur le reste. Elle était toujours comme ça. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il souriait. Même maintenant, elle était elle. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait arrêter ce sang. Appuyant sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de couler. Le gémissement de douleur que cela lui arracha la fit arrêter.

- Tu veux me torturer jusqu'en enfer c'est ça ? Railla-t-il.

- Non… Je… Je suis désolée.

Il rit. Mais cela se transforma en une toux rauque. Du sang perlant à ses lèvres. Sa respiration était difficile. De plus en plus difficile. Elle était totalement désemparée. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste le regarder...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai même pas mal…

Mensonge. Sourire insupportable. Cet air heureux. Alors qu'elle se sentait si lourde. Plombé par le poids de cette vie qui filait… Elle le saisit aux épaules et de mit à le secouer.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ? Arrête ça ! Arrête tout de suite de sourire comme ça et chiale plutôt ! Pleurnichard ! Ordonna-t-elle.

En effet, comme ça il avait mal. Mais il ne pouvait cesser de sourire pour autant. Seulement parce qu'elle était là, près de lui jusque dans cet instant final.

- Shikamaru… Fit-elle d'une voix plaintive. Dis quelque chose… Parle moi je t'en prie.

- Temari… Murmura le jeune homme.

- Ne me laisse pas. Ne pars pas… Pas toi aussi…

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Sa voix était faible. Traînante. Comme quand il lui avait semblé mourir de chagrin après les morts de Chôji ou d'Asuma. Et elle, elle se décomposait. De plus en plus elle s'enfonçait, se perdait.

- Vis.

- Que… Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle incrédule.

- Survis à tout ça…

- Mais, comment ? Comment pourrais-je…

- Vis, pour moi… Pour eux… Vis !

Il s'était exclamé. Un dernier sursaut de vie dans ce corps livide et dépourvu de tout le sang de ses veines. Dernières volontés. Non réfléchies. Recommandations sur le vif. Expression des dernières idées encore claires d'un cerveau qui n'était plus irrigué en sang ni oxygène. Quelques mots qui avaient frappés la jeune femme jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Pleurant silencieusement et immobile. S'en rendant à peine compte. Tout près du corps chaud de celui qu'elle venait de perdre. Le dernier être qu'elle auquel elle tenait.

Elle était à présent complètement seule mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Pas le temps de sangloter. Ni même de songer un instant à ce qui venait de se passer ou ce qui se passerait ensuite. Elle regarda ses mains. Rouges. Sanglantes. Tachées de son sang… Dégoulinantes du sang de Shikamaru ! Elle en était couverte. Partout. Ses pieds, ses jambes, sa robe. Sa poitrine, son visage… Elle était toute entière tâchée de son sang ! Elle se mit à hurler. Tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains. Secouée de spasmes. Hurlant encore et encore.

Glissant sur la pente de la folie, s'enfonçant encore plus dans ce puits noir et sans fond de la déraison. Elle avait tout bonnement perdu la tête.

Elle avait tout perdu.


	15. Epilogue Partie I

**Musique de fond : Ost de Fairy Tail, Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii. **

**Epilogue de la Partie I.**

**« _Je voudrais n'être pas né ou être à jamais oublié._ » René de Châteaubriant **

Dimanche 30 Juillet.

Les membres de l'Anbu s'immobilisèrent soudain. Du bruit venait de l'armoire. La marre de sang au milieu de la pièce dessinait une trainée, écarlate et graissée au sol jusqu'à la dite armoire. Ils gardaient leurs armes en main parés à tout. L'une d'eux se plaça devant, un peu de côté. Fit quelques signes à ses collègues et ouvrit l'armoire d'un seul coup. Ils se retrouvèrent menacés par un éventail géant. Une jeune fille, que la plupart d'entre eux connaissaient, braquait vers eux son arme. Le tenant à un bras, tendu dans le vide et tremblant, car l'autre serrait contre elle le corps ensanglanté de Shikamaru Nara.

Elle les regardait un par uns. Changeant de tête à une vitesse incroyable. Et recommençant de nouveau à tous les passer en revue. Totalement paniquée. Ils virent que son bras ne tremblait pas sous le poids de l'arme mais que tout son corps frémissait comme une feuille. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et ses yeux aussi gonflés que rouges. Elle ressemblait à une biche acculée par des chasseurs. Mais c'est quand ils sont en danger que les animaux sauvages sont les plus dangereux, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une personne comme elle qu'ils savaient tenir plus de la lionne que de la biche.

Ils baissèrent leurs gardes et leurs armes, sans toutefois les rengainer. D'un signe de tête entendu ils ouvrirent complètement l'armoire et ils lui prirent son éventail, elle ne dit rien. Toujours dans cet état second, entre l'inconscient et la panique. Ils lui retirèrent le corps de Shikamaru des bras. Mais là, ils rencontrèrent une opposition. Elle cria. Elle se débattit. S'accrocha à lui. Ils durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour la détacher, puis pour la tenir solidement et la maîtriser car elle bougeait dans tout les sens, secouant violement son corps et hurlant. Comme possédée.

- Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Rendez le moi ! Shikamaru ! Ne me l'enlevait pas !

Malgré les quatre personnes sur elle, elle était parvenue à se dégager une main et elle la tendait vers le corps de Shikamaru, car les Anbu, elle ne les voyait même pas. Elle l'appelait encore mais ils ne la lâchaient pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ? L'achever tout simplement. Elle hurla encore, continua de se battre mais d'un seul coup elle sentit tout son cours engourdi. Ses yeux se fermait doucement alors qu'elle voyait sa main descendre, tomber,…

- Shika… Maru…

Elle perdit connaissance suite à l'injection d'un tranquillisant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle crut qu'elle était morte. Elle ne voyait que du blanc. Quand elle eut un peu reprit ses esprits et qu'elle eut conscience d'elle-même elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Paniquée. Elle était dans une pièce majoritairement blanche, dans un lit, un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne. Mais surtout, près d'elle, sur une chaise près du lit, qui la fixait d'un air grave, l'Hokage. Tsunade. C'est d'un coup, comme une pierre qu'on lui jetterait au visage, que la vérité s'imposa à elle. Tout n'avait pas été un rêve comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle n'était pas morte.

C'était pire, elle avait survécu.

Tout était vrai. Elle était bien là, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Seule. Même avec l'Hokage et ce membre de l'Anbu elle était seule. Etrangement, elle ne pleura pas. Tout. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était réel. Mais elle ne pleura pas.

Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient fixés sur le bout du lit, ses barreaux de métal. Immobile. C'est à peine si elle cillait. Sur son côté, Tsunade soupira et cela ne la fit pas réagir. L'Hokage se leva, approcha une main d'elle, la passa devant ses yeux sans résultat. Elle était en état de choc. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour le savoir. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, cet air détruit… N'importe quel pignouf l'aurait comprit. Elle sorti de la pièce et demanda à l'Anbu de sortir également. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé. Mais ici, Temari ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Pas de la section psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Konoha.

« _Combien de temps étais-je restée dans cette armoire ? Une nuit ? Deux ? Des jours entiers ? Je n'avais aucune conscience du temps. Ni même de moi-même. Incapable de penser ou de ressentir la faim, la soif… Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant, quand je tente d'y repenser tout est flou. Noir et rouge. Sombre et sanglant. Combien de temps s'était écoulé avant mon retour à Konoha ? Je n'en savais rien. Même ici les jours coulaient sans que je ne puisse les saisir. Tous semblables entre ces murs blancs. Tous aussi déconnectés de la réalité. J'étais trop absorbé dans mon mutisme pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ou pour m'intéresser à l'extérieur._

_Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je suis sorti de mon « état de choc » comme ils l'appellent. Pour moi, c'était plutôt un moment d'égarement après avoir perdu la raison. Pourtant tout me paraît toujours aussi désintéressant. Le monde me fatigue et la vie me pèse. Pourquoi-ai-je survécu ? Un cadeau ? Une grâce du ciel ? Ne me faites pas rire. C'est une torture perpétuelle. Je n'ai qu'une obsession, repasser sans cesse le film des événements. Sans cesse me dire que j'aurais dû les protéger à tel moment. Que j'aurais dû mourir là bas. Que je ne devrais pas être ici. Qu'ils ont de la chance eux, de ne pas avoir à vivre ça. Être seul. Complètement seul. Entendre en permanence la voix de ses amis, toujours se rappeler les instants passés avec eux. Et L'ordre de Shikamaru ! Vivre ! Mais vivre… Comment le pourrais-je ? Maintenant que tous mes amis sont morts ? Que j'ai l'esprit tâché de souvenirs sanglants ? Que plus rien ne m'attend ni ne me rattache à ce monde ? Que je suis seule ? _

_Comme j'aurais voulu mourir ! Combien de fois ai-je pensé mettre fin à mes jours ? Mais ici c'est impossible. Tout est impossible ici. Dans cet asile. Je suis enfermé à l'asile pour les fous. Parce qu'ils me croient folle, voir même coupable… Je suis constamment surveillée, harcelée, entourée de véritable fous qui ne peuvent rien pour moi, pas même m'écouter. Encore plus emprisonnée, encore plus seule. Ici, même la vie et la mort sont impossibles. _

_Personne ne m'avait vu verser une seule larme. Pas entendu prononcer le moindre mot. C'est parce que je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai plus une seule larme. Toutes avaient depuis longtemps déjà ruisselées sur mes joues. Et puis, pleurer pour des corps à quoi bon ? Libérés par la mort de ce monde, enfonçant par là ceux qui restent plus profondément dans leur cage. Pour eux, il n'est plus rien. Rien qui ne puisse plus les faire souffrir contrairement à moi. Moi à qui on a refusé d'assister aux funérailles. J'ai assisté à l'enterrement des êtres qui comptaient le plus dans ce qui restait de ma vie depuis ma fenêtre fixant au loin l'emplacement du bâtiment principal de la ville où avait lieu l'hommage. Entendu les phrases prononcées… Ces mots fades. Incapables d'exprimer réellement les enjeux de cette histoire. Ce que je ressentais moi. Comme si le langage en été incapable. Je n'avais rien dit. A personne. Au début, trop en état de choc. Puis bien trop consciente d'être en réalité ici en prison. Accusée plus que rescapée. Trop suspecte et bien peu crédible. Qui m'aurait cru ? Personne. Qui m'aurait comprit ? Personne également. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Pas même à Gaara, le seul à me rendre réellement visite. Même l'Hokage, n'était venue qu'à deux reprises. Quand je me suis éveillé et le lendemain où elle était restée toute l'après midi, silencieuse, regardant par la fenêtre l'air aussi déconnectée de la réalité que moi. Vieillie et abattue. _

_J'ai n'ai parlé qu'ici, sur ces feuilles de papier, pour raconter mon calvaire. J'ai gardé le silence sur mon existence qui m'est devenue insupportable. Sur cette vie forcée. Sur mon quotidien fait de remords, d'angoisses, de dégout et de mort. Sur cette vie dont je ne veux pas. Sur cette solitude qui m'écrase. Tout est réellement insupportable. Je ne demande pas grand-chose... _

_Je n'ai plus envie de me battre pour vivre, plus envie de souffrir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un secours… Si vous voulez m'aider, achevez-moi. _

_Je veux juste m'étendre et ne plus bouger. Je veux juste mourir._ »

Elle posa les feuilles sur sa table de nuit et se leva. Elle avait achevé ça, elle n'avait fait que ça ces trois derniers jours. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir bouclé quelque chose. Elle n'avait plus d'impression de rien. Dès qu'elle cessait de penser à une chose de manière précise, tout un tas de souvenirs douloureux et non-triés lui revenaient automatiquement. Souvenirs toujours différents. Toujours aussi tranchants. Tel de véritables lames de rasoir qui fileraient dans son esprit… C'est pour ça que se consacrer à ce travail lui avait fait un peu de bien. En écrivant, elle avait empoigné sa souffrance. Elle l'avait repassé et analysé, disséqué.

Elle se revoyait encore dire à Maïlys qu'elle voulait être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Aujourd'hui, elle était morte sans même être fiancée. Elle croyait que Naruto était là à lui dire que bientôt il serait Hokage et que c'est à lui qu'elle viendrait faire ses rapports. Aujourd'hui il était mort et son rêve enterré avec lui. Son nez sentait encore l'odeur de chien mouillé d'Akamaru sortant de l'eau salée, accourir pour lécher Kiba. Aujourd'hui, le pauvre chien n'avait plus de maître. Elle pouvait imaginer les fourchettes de Tenten, prête à dominer le monde. Aujourd'hui, les couverts restaient à leur place, sans personne pour leur inventer des intentions farfelues. Elle sentait la main de son frère sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Aujourd'hui le dernier membre de sa famille lui semblait être un étranger. Elle entendait toujours le rire d'Ino résonner dans ses oreilles. Il déchirait son esprit qui n'en entendait plus de tel, personne ici ne riait, encore moins de ce rire léger et insouciant. Elle voyait encore Sakura et son air déterminé lui dire « A la prochaine ». Aujourd'hui elle était même incapable de la rejoindre quand elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais le pire, c'était le souvenir de cet homme qui venait si souvent la hanter. Cet homme qui lui disait de vivre. Qui mourrait dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elle se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain si on pouvait vraiment donner ce nom à une telle pièce. Réduite à l'extrême, le sol en plastique un pommeau de douche au plafond impossible à régler qui ne donnait que de l'eau froide, un évier dont les tuyaux fuyaient au dessous d'un miroir. Elle s'y regarda. Son reflet lui était étranger. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Qui était cette fille qui n'était pas coiffé ? Ses cheveux lâches tombants de manière négligée autour de son visage… Quelles étaient ces cernes violettes sous ses yeux ? A qui appartenait ce regard vide ? Ce visage si pâle ? Ce n'était pas elle. Sabaku no Temari ne ressemblait pas une seule seconde à **_ça_**. Même ses yeux normalement si pétillant, ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant, même eux avaient ternis. Mais était-elle encore Temari ? La jeune sunienne partie en vacances ? Non. Elle était celle qui avait vu tous ses amis mourir alors qu'elle survivait. Elle se demanda combien de temps les autres la reconnaîtraient encore. Combien de temps pourrait-elle sembler être elle aux autres alors qu'elle-même ne se considérait déjà plus comme tel. Elle n'avait même plus son caractère… Mais quels autres ?

Elle n'était plus elle… Plus rien… Juste une ombre fugace dans un miroir.

.

**Fin de la partie I**

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Moi méchante ? Sadique ? Avec mes personnages favoris et mes lecteurs ? Nooooooon !  
Déçus de ne rien savoir ? Héhé~

Bref ceci est IMPORTANT MERCI DE LE LIRE :

A la base la fictiond evait s'arrêter comme ceci. Oui c'est horrible, oui c'est abject. Mais Diantre, que j'aimais cette fin !

J'ai tout de même inventé une seconde partie, pour développer le personnage de Temarie ncore plus, pour révéler tout ce qui manque.

Et puis ce sera aussi axé sur l'aventuuuuure !

Doooonc, je vous dit à très bientôt ! ;D


	16. Partie II - Chapitre 1

Je suis de retour ! Bonjour à touuuus !

Excusez ma petite pause, j'ai prit un peu le temps d'écrire le "début de la suite" ansi que de tout mettre en ordre ! (Musique, citation,...)

Mais me revoilà ! Par cotre je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, je vais essayer, mais je pense que ce sera plutôt un toutes les deux semaines, la raison en est qu'on est bientôt en période d'examen et qu'il faut que je bosse un peu peut être ! C=

A propos de cette seconde partie : Rappellons qu'elle n'était pas prévu dans mon idée de base de cette fic qui devait s'achever avec la première partie. Elle est beaucoup plus centrée sur de l'aventure, toujours psychologique, pas forcément joyeuse, mais ça changera... Tout va changer. Vous verrez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie II : Marche ou crève **

**Musique de fond : Pirate des Caraïbes - He's a pirate (Version : Klaus Badelt-Pirates of the Caribbean-RTS Symphony Orchestra, sur youtube).**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**« _La vie exige que nous nous mettions des œillères, que nous regardions non pas à droite, à gauche ou en arrière mais droit devant nous._ » Bergson**

La jeune femme se réveilla aux aurores. Prit son petit déjeuner à la surprise de l'infirmier qui le lui apportait. D'habitude, elle n'y touchait presque pas. Elle ne mangeait que le strict minimum à chaque repas ayant perdu jusqu'à l'appétit. Dès qu'elle fut seule elle se leva et elle retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma les yeux. Attrapa machinalement ses élastiques et refit ses couettes qu'elle savait faire d'instinct. Elle inspira et expira longuement, doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement et dans le miroir, le vert éclatant de son regard brillait à nouveau. Animé par une véritable flamme. Une flamme de détermination. La question n'était pas de savoir si elle était toujours Sabaku no Temari, mais si elle pouvait le redevenir. Pouvait-elle vraiment être cette femme forte, qui se riait du danger de ses pires missions en profitant de chaque instant de la vie ? Pouvait-elle redevenir celle qui aurait protégé et vengé ses amis ? Il le fallait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la vengeance qu'elle désirait. C'était la vérité. Elle voulait savoir et comprendre. Pour elle. Pour pouvoir vivre, elle qui avait été épargné. Elle qui était seule et qui avait besoin d'une raison afin de se raccrocher à la vie. Pour eux. Elle leur devait au moins ça, la vérité sur leur mort.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait y retourner. A l'île de Galuna.

Aujourd'hui était un peu optimiste vu la distance. Et puis il fallait déjà qu'elle sorte de là. Evidement, le moyen légal était incertain, pas sûr que Tsunade la laisse sorti comme ça, que tout le monde la croit. Mais elle s'en fichait bien. Et puis surtout, ça aurait prit trop de temps. Elle sourit en constatant que, déjà, son impatience était de retour. De même que son goût du risque. Elle voyait déjà parfaitement son évasion ! Un simple espoir, la moindre petite tâche à réaliser, une toute petite chance pouvaient parfois tout changer. L'être humain est une machine bien complexe et fragile… Mais aussi tellement portée vers l'avenir. Elle, elle se tournait vers le passé, car c'est là qu'elle puisait une motivation pour avancer. Toutes les incohérences, toutes les bizarreries, l'impossibilité et l'absurdité même de cette histoire… Elle devait tout résoudre.

Elle se glissa sous le lit et entreprit d'en casser une latte. Avec cette arme improvisée, elle attendit l'heure où, tous les jours, un infirmier venait vérifier si tout était normal. Elle alluma l'eau de la douche, referma soigneusement la porte du réduit et alla se positionner derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle avait remarqué que celle-ci s'ouvraient vers l'intérieur. Les architectes n'avaient pas pensé que les « fous » pourraient se cacher derrière ? Elle si. Elle attendit sagement. Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter et son sang battre plus fort dans ses veines. Elle aimait cette sensation, grisante, de se préparer à entrer en action, de se mettre en danger. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait vivante. Elle sentait son cœur battre et l'air pulser dans ses poumons. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Elle sursauta légèrement car le bois blanc de celle-ci s'arrêta tout près de son visage. Elle retint sa respiration.

- Bonjour ! Mademoiselle Sabaku ? Appela la voix de l'infirmier étonné de ne trouver personne.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre le bruit de l'eau. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et s'approcha de la porte fermé à laquelle il toqua. Elle resserra son emprise sur la planche. Doucement. Juste dans son dos.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces et la tête de l'infirmier sous la violence du coup vint heurter la porte au retour. Il s'écroula inconscient. Elle murmura un « désolé » alors qu'intérieurement, elle était fière de voir que sa force était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle stoppa l'eau et jeta le pauvre homme dans la salle de bain trempée avant de le fouiller pour trouver ses clés. Elle l'enferma. Non pas à clé, rien ne ferme dans ces chambres.

Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ne laissa qu'entrouverte. Regardant avec prudence au dehors. Personne. Elle sortie. Referma derrière elle. Elle avait parfaitement repéré la configuration du bâtiment au cours des sorties dans le « jardin » et la « salle commune ». Ces ballades obligatoires où vous êtes poussé dans un petit fauteuil encadrés de deux « aides soignants » qui sont plutôt des gardes fous au cas où vous voudriez vous enfuir. Et ces temps également obligatoires où l'on vous colle dans une grande pièce qu'on ose appeler salon en vous abrutissant grâce à vos « camarades » tous plus atteints les uns que les autres. Bref, des instants de tortures pires encore que les longues heures de solitude.

Elle parti directement à droite dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à chaque coin pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait continuer d'avancer. Soudain, des voix et des bruits de pas commencèrent à lui parvenir. Elle était à un bout du couloir et déjà les ombres se profilaient à l'autre bout. Pourtant, les infirmiers passèrent dans le couloir tranquillement, continuant de bavarder. Dès qu'ils eurent tournés à l'angle, elle descendit du plafond. Les architectes n'avaient pas pensé non plus qu'avec sa hauteur actuelle, n'importe quel ninja pouvait s'y cacher en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds. Elle courut jusqu'aux doubles portes battantes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient les escaliers afin d'éviter les nouvelles voix qu'elle entendait.

Là elle respira un instant. Personne n'utilisait jamais les escaliers. Pourquoi faire quand il y a un ascenseur ? Dans son cas, l'appareil était trop dangereux. Quand ses portes s'ouvriraient, elle pourrait tomber nez à nez avec n'importe qui. Elle monta de deux étages. Elle regarda par la petite fenêtre ronde. Personne. Elle commença à arpenter les couloirs discrètement. D'un seul coup elle s'accroupit. Il y avait un comptoir ici. Tout vitrée, seul sa partie basse conservait un mur pour la dissimulée. Collé contre lui elle commença à avancer, son bruit couvert par les conversations et le bruit des crayons grattant le papier, tenus par les doigts pressés des secrétaires.

C'était un relais de l'administration. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de « patients » à cet étage, juste des bureaux. Et une salle qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Elle la trouva et essaya nerveusement de nombreuses clés du trousseau de l'infirmier assommé avant de trouver la bonne. Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Ici aussi elle devrait être tranquille un moment. La pièce des effets personnels. Tous les objets confisqués aux personnes entrant ici. Elle jeta sa latte de lit. Et elle se mit à chercher dans cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à un foutoir. Des étagères tapissaient les murs, remplit de pile de vêtements. Et au milieu, des cartons entiers d'objets en tout genre. Elle trouva aisément ce qu'elle était venue chercher à cause de sa grande taille : Son éventail. Elle arracha les étiquettes qui lui étaient accrochés et sur lesquelles il y avait son nom. Elle en profita aussi pour se changer, la chemise longue et blanche des internés ne passeraient pas vraiment inaperçu. Elle fouina un peu et dénicha un pantalon simple et une chemise. Elle n'en demandait guère plus sachant bien que la robe qu'elle devait porter en arrivant avait certainement été brûlée au vu du sang qui la maculait. Elle fouina encore un peu mais ne trouva rien de guère intéressant si ce n'est un malheureux kunai.

Elle entrouvrit de nouveau la porte pour scruter le couloir extérieur. Personne et pas un bruit. Elle sorti. Elle prévoyait de regagner les escaliers et de sortir par une sortie de service ou de secours. Elle repassa sous le comptoir sans difficulté. Elle filait dans les couloirs de façon tellement simple que c'était à se demander si à Konoha ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils avaient des ninjas qui pouvaient être soignés… D'un seul coup des cris et un grand fracas se firent entendre. Une sonnerie d'alarme retentie. Ah, peut être qu'on avait enfin remarqué qu'elle avait disparu de sa chambre. Certainement à cause de l'autre qu'elle avait enfermé. De nombreux pas, précipités et sonores, retentirent dans tout le bâtiment. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si cela venait de devant, de derrière elle ou bien des autres étages. A ce niveau là, la discrétion elle pouvait bien la jeter. D'ailleurs, elle était bien plus à l'aise à courir qu'à essayer de passer inaperçu.

Les escaliers étaient au prochain croisement ! Elle tourna à droite. Mais là, des aides soignants, ou plutôt des chiens de garde, étaient déjà là. Dès qu'ils la virent ils accoururent en aboyant. Elle fit demi-tour. Pas question de foncer dans le tas. Ces gens étaient d'honnêtes citoyens de Konoha, pas des malfrats. Elle arriva de nouveau à un croisement. Droite ou gauche mais pas tout droit. Elle voulu aller à droite encore, pour pouvoir rattraper les escaliers où les ascenseurs, mais il y avait aussi des hommes ! Alors à gauche. Elle courut, suivant les murs qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus étroits. Soudain à la bifurcation suivante, elle se retrouva avec également des hommes la chassant en face. Devant, derrière. Elle était bloquée. De tous côtés ! Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire ? Sa fuite était vaine, elle avait perdu…

Comme si elle pouvait abandonner. Elle fit volte face et regarda le mur. Une fenêtre ? Après tout. Elle donna un coup d'éventail et la vitre vola en éclats. Elle sauta, du cinquième étage. Et sans la moindre peur. Un nouveau coup d'éventail amortie sa chute et lui permit même une réception parfaite. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le haut. Ils s'étaient précipités à la fenêtre. Certains beuglaient des ordres et d'autres la regardaient ahuris. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à leur faire un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir faisant ainsi virer les regards au rouge colère où à l'admiration. Comme si sortir de ce trou était un véritable miracle… Une opération certes un peu périlleuse mais à la portée d'un ninja. Surtout d'un ninja d'exception comme elle. Elle sourit de nouveau en prenant la fuite. Elle se retrouvait. Forte, confiante et fière.

Elle filait tel un courant d'air à travers la ville empruntant chaque fois toutes les voies les moins fréquentés qu'elle repérait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse dans une ruelle sombre. Etroite au point qu'elle dû passer de travers, elle voulait rester cachée là un instant, le temps que l'effervescence qu'elle venait de provoquer s'atténue. Elle entendait à peine ses poursuivants courir et hurler de tous côtés à cause de son propre bruit. Sa respiration forte et son cœur battant sous l'excitation plus que l'effort. Elle avait la tête tournée exclusivement vers la ruelle pour surveiller. Elle était ravie de son évasion. D'une part elle était parfaite bien que non achevée, et de l'autre elle la trouvait délectable au point qu'elle était incapable de penser à autre chose que son succès, son plan, et ce plaisir jouissif de se sentir libre et vivante. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Malgré l'espace restreint, elle se retourna rapidement prête à riposter. Un visage familier lui sourit. Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. Elle était recherchée et partout on gueulait pour savoir si on l'avait vu. Elle avait était négligente. Grisée par sa réussite elle s'était crue introuvable, in-capturable, invincible.

- Mademoiselle Temari… Vous…

Elle bafouillait en souriant. Négligente au point de ne pas apercevoir que la ruelle où elle était réfugiée était le tout petit passage qui se trouvait sur le côté de l'hôtel. De son hôtel. Celui où elle logeait toujours à chacune de ses escales à Konoha. La propriétaire en face d'elle, une dame d'un certain âge et très douce, avait les larmes aux yeux. Son émotion troubla la jeune fille.

- Venez. Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait la définir comme opposante ou adjuvante, elle hésita. Au bout, il devait y avoir la cours réservée au personnel de l'hôtel et l'entrée de service par où elle avait dû sortir. Finalement elle la suivit. Plus par curiosité sur sa réaction que par confiance. Elles débouchèrent effectivement dans la cours et elle la fit passer par l'entrée de service en lui faisant signe d'être discrète par un doigt posé devant la bouche. Une fois entrée, elle lui saisit le poignet et la tira tout de suite sur la gauche. Elle la fit entrer dans un réduit dont la taille était tout aussi ridicule que son ancienne salle de bain. Pourtant elles y entrèrent à deux plus son éventail plutôt encombrant, trois balais et deux sceaux. Le cagibi. Magnifique songea ironiquement la sunienne. Là, deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses joues et elle sursauta de nouveau.

- Vous êtes bien vivante… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Je… Je vous croyais morte vous aussi ! Dieu soit loué !

La malheureuse ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Avait-on caché la nouvelle de sa survie ? N'avait-on pas précisé l'identité de la survivante ? C'était étrange.

- J'ai gardé toutes vos affaires.

- Vous savez… Je viens de m'enfuir là… Je ne voudrais pas…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Coupa-t-elle.

« Vous attirer des ennuis. » voulait-elle dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche bien décidé à terminé sa phrase mais d'un signe négatif de la tête la femme l'en dissuada. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait avec cette vieille femme ? C'est vrai, songea Temari après quelques souvenirs, elle avait toujours était adorable avec elle et aux petits soins… Un peu comme une grande tante vivant loin, toujours ravie de recevoir la visite de sa famille. Sa disparition avait dû la toucher plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crut de prime abord.

- C'est… C'est vrai tout ce qu'on nous a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce…

Elle s'interrompit. C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que la population savait exactement de ce qui s'était passé ? Quand même le gouvernement de Konoha n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bien pu raconter ? Qu'avaient-ils révélé exactement ? Qu'est ce que Tsunade avait osé taire de cette histoire…

- Qu'est ce qu'on vous a dit exactement ? Demanda Temari soudain curieuse.

- Si peu… Seulement que les vacanciers de l'île de Galuna avaient tous été retrouvés morts dans d'étranges circonstances et qu'une enquête se poursuivait. C'est à peine s'ils nous ont donné les noms des défunts, seules les familles ont été prévenues. Nous autres, par le bouche à oreille où lors de funérailles… Quel choc pour moi de vous voir ici quand j'ai vu votre tombe il y a seulement quelques jours !

- J'imagine… Murmura la jeune fille songeuse.

- Et interdiction de voir les corps. Même pour les familles, même pour l'enterrement… Madame Akamichi était là il n'y a pas deux jours a verser toutes les larmes de son corps n'ayant pas pu revoir une dernière fois son fils…

C'était tout de même très étrange. Hormis qu'ils s'étaient abstenu de dire qu'elle avait survécu, ils n'avaient pas menti. Mais pourtant cela sonnait comme tel à ses oreilles. Peut être parce que ne pas mentionner sa survie n'était pas grave en soi mais que lui dresser une tombe dans ce village où elle n'était sensé avoir d'autre attache que son rôle d'ambassadrice montrait qu'on voulait l'effacer. Effacer au point de l'enfermer à l'asile sans aucunes visites de l'Hokage. Effacer au point d'effacer et généraliser toutes leur mort en une seule, presque anonyme.

La femme en face d'elle, la voyant se taire, si songeuse, recommença à parler. Dans l'obscurité de ce réduit où la seule lumière était produite par une ampoule nue et apparemment usée, la sunienne se voyait confrontée à des bizarreries plus nombreuses qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue.

- C'est vrai, c'était très froid, très conventionnel. Même lors de l'enterrement, le discours était si détaché et flou. Pas un mot de remerciement ou doux, pour apaiser les pleurs. Rien de tout cela. Toutes les questions portées au bâtiment principal restent sans réponses. Rien n'est dit, tout est tut. A croire qu'il y a quelque chose à cacher… Mais plus on fait de mystère plus cela intrigue les gens. Et pourtant dans cette affaire peu nombreux s'insurge ! Seuls les proches ! Les autres ont parfois un mot mais rien de plus, comme si le message était passé, qu'il ne fallait pas en parler et l'enterrer immédiatement ! Moi j'ai trop vécu pour ne pas sentir un problème mais… Difficile de comprendre ce qui passe par la tête de nos dirigeants actuels au vu de leurs actes…

- En effet c'est… Voulu confirmer Temari.

- Et ça aussi, Tsunade-sama ! Enchaîna la femme sans l'entendre. Qui démissionne le jour même de l'annonce !

- Que… Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.

L'autre paniqua et lui fit signe de parler doucement. Mais c'était en demander beaucoup trop à la jeune fille. Tsunade n'était plus l'Hokage de Konoha ? Quelle était cette ineptie ? Une grosse blague ? Cela lui aurait presque fait oublier tout le reste.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Déplora la vieille dame. Le jour même de l'annonce comme je le disais… Ce n'est même pas elle qui l'a faite et elle n'a pas prononcé un mot pour justifier sa démission…

- Mais… Mais… Bégaya Temari. Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête, en signe négatif. C'est seulement là que la jeune fille remarqua que les rides sur son visage semblaient bien plus creusées que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux plus fatigués… Tous ces événements avaient dû la miner. Soudain elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas reçue de visite de Tsunade, elle n'était plus Hokage. C'est une tout autre question qui s'imposa à son esprit. Qui ? Plus que les motifs, elle voulait savoir qui l'avait remplacé. Qui était à la tête de Konoha ? Quel Hokage n'avait pas rendu visite à la survivante et cherchait à étouffer l'affaire ?

- Ils nous ont dit que c'était parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette tragédie et qu'elle s'estimait donc indigne du poste.

- Ca sonne si mal ! S'exclama Temari.

- Je vous l'accorde volontiers.

- Mais alors qui est devenu Hokage à sa place ?

Elle triturait ses doigts et semblait gênée. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi ? Si ?

- C'est-à-dire… Les habitants ont protestés contre cette démission et contre celui qui s'est présenté comme le sixième Hokage en même temps qu'il annonçait les morts, sans rien demander au peuple ni au conseil des anciens. Tous ont réclamés des comptes et des réponses…

La jeune fille nota bien qu'elle s'excluait du groupe. Les habitants. Pas de nous.

- La révolte a été matée violement.

Comme un coup de pied au niveau du sternum. A Konoha ? On mate une réaction du peuple ? Et la démocratie pierre angulaire du pays du feu ? Cette valeur qu'elle avait toujours admiré car tellement absente de son pays jusqu'à ce que Gaara soit Kazekage… Elle peinait à y croire. Incapable d'imaginer la scène.

- C'est l'Anbu qui a été utilisé à cet effet, le sang versé a dû aider au mutisme actuel. C'est à cause de ça que personne ne parle, que tous ont acceptés et vivent maintenant comme si de rien était. Ils ont peur.

- Mais de qui enfin ? S'emporta encore la blonde.

La vieille femme ne la rappela cependant pas à l'ordre cette fois. Le cri semblait résonner encore dans le si petit cagibi. Elle baissa la tête et susurra doucement.

- Danzô.

Cela semblait possible. C'est lui qui gérait les Anbu, d'où leur obéissance pour remettre les habitants en place. De nombreuse fois elle avait entendu Sakura ou Shizune lui dire que cet homme était bizarre, dangereux et combien de fois Tsunade avait hurlé après lui en sa présence ! Comment cette femme forte avait-elle pu céder sa place à un type comme lui ? En qui elle n'avait pas confiance ! Qu'elle savait comploteur ! Comment aurait-elle pu accepter de se retirer pour lui ? Lui laisser le village ! C'était trop gros pour la jeune fille. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de remettre ses idées et théories en place.

- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. J'ai fait tout garder en place parce que je pensais que votre frère viendrait les chercher, mais il ne doit pas savoir qu'elles sont ici… Comme j'interdis à quiconque d'y pénétrer, vous y serez tranquille pour un moment.

Temari ne répondit rien à cela. La vieille femme sorti en lui faisant signe d'attendre et elle se laissa docilement enfermer dans le réduit. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son plan d'évasion était toujours clair, cependant devait-elle vraiment le mettre à exécution ? Les réponses qu'elle cherchait étaient-elles vraiment sur cette île lointaine de Galuna ou bien une partie se trouvait-elle ici ? Juste sous ses yeux, derrière ce mystère… La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, quelques secondes à peine avaient passées.

- Vite par ici.

Le murmure la sorti de ses songe comme un hurlement. Elle sorti de là et suivit son hôte à travers des couloirs de l'hôtel qui lui étaient bien connus. Elles montèrent les escaliers de service et après un coup d'œil dans le couloir elle l'y introduit rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, celle en bout de couloir. Alors qu'elle faisait jouer son trousseau de clé pour ouvrir la jeune femme regardait la porte d'en face. C'était la chambre de Kankurô. Toujours la même lui aussi. Elle fut tiré à l'intérieur par la propriétaire qui s'impatientai de la voir plantée là. L'ainée cependant n'entra pas et glissa un mot à Temari avant de refermer la porte, la laissant seule.

Elle avait cru entendre « repas » mais était tellement déconnecté que cale lui paraissait insignifiant. Son regard se promenant sur la petite chambre. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahi. Se retrouver là, dans un endroit connu où même l'odeur lui était familière après tout ce temps c'était comme découvrir un havre de paix au milieu du champ de guerre qu'était devenu sa vie. Elle avisa son sac resté ici, certaines de ses affaires qu'elle n'avait pas emmenées mais préféra leur contemplation à celle de la fenêtre. Pour cela elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda les couleurs vives de dehors. Le soleil brillait autant qu'avant leur départ, la chaleur était tout aussi présente, et l'ennui certainement au vu des flâneurs dans le rue. La seule différence avec avant, c'est qu'elle n'y pensait plus trop, qu'elle avait d'autres préoccupations que ces petits détails du quotidien.

Elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle tournait dans tous les sens possibles les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, envisageait toutes les perspectives pour choisir ce qui lui semblait le mieux. Elle pensait à chercher Tsunade. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ce départ précipité et mystérieux. Elle voulait s'assurer son aide. Mais quelle aide ? L'ancienne Hokage pouvait-elle lui être d'un quelconque secours ? Peut être… Elle avait trouvé une alliée et un appuie là où elle s'y attendait le moins, par un hasard des plus purs. Mais là aussi, pouvait-elle vraiment se fier à cette vieille femme ? Elle le pensait. Mais pouvait-elle le faire sans lui faire courir de risque ? Non. Et il était hors que question de mêler cette si bonne dame à tout cela.

Elle voulait chercher ici, à Konoha. Mais que chercher ? Et où ? Dans un endroit où elle était activement recherchée pour sa fuite, c'était du suicide que de batifoler de droite et gauche à la recherche d'un indice. Non, elle avait décidé qu'elle était seule, elle l'avait accepté. Alors elle continuerait ainsi. Elle avait décidé par commencer en allant à l'île, elle le ferait également. C'est là bas que tout avait commencé, c'est là bas qu'elle pourrait chasser ses démons et commencer sa quête de la vérité. S'il le faut, elle reviendrait ensuite à Konoha pour continuer ses investigations. D'abord, s'en tenir à ce qui était prévu, c'était le seul moyen de tenir ses idées fixes et de savoir vraiment que faire. Lui laissant le temps de penser et préparer la suite, le temps d'aviser après.

Elle se leva d'un bond et fouilla dans son sac. Ses équipements ninjas y étaient bien entendu restés, qui emmène ça en vacances ? Elle se changea pour sa tenue de combat habituelle, s'y sentant plus à l'aise, et se chargea du maigre équipement qu'elle avait. Un paquet de gâteaux ? Ca pourrait toujours servir. Qui savait où elle pourrait manger ? Elle écrivit un petit mot pour la propriétaire, la remerciant et la priant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle l'informa qu'elle partait mais qu'elle la teindrait au courant.

Elle passa par sa fenêtre et s'agrippa à la gouttière pour monter sur le toit. Le plus discrètement possible, elle passa de toit en toit, passant par les toits terrasse à découvert aux toits à double pentes plus ardus à traverser. Elle se dirigeait résolument vers les remparts de la ville. Elle savait pertinemment que les portes principales étaient à exclure, pourtant elle parvint devant et tenta une percé en force, voulant passer sans se préoccuper d'Izumo, Kotetsu ou de la dizaine d'Anbu qui se trouvaient là. Elle courait et sembla les prendre de court. Mais cela ne dura guère, on la saisit au bras et avec son élan, cette brutale entrave provoqua un tel choc qu'elle crut que ça lui démettait l'épaule. Elle se débattit. Ils la retinrent. Elle cria. Ils l'immobilisèrent mieux encore. Elle tentait de mordre, de frapper de son éventail, presque comme possédée. Mais c'était inutile ils l'avaient eut.

Plus loin, dès que des cris retentirent, tous les gardes qui se trouvaient postés à un intervalle de cinquante mètres, accoururent pour prêter main fort à leurs collègues qui avaient retrouvés la fugitive. La concernée entama alors son ascension de la paroi à l'aide de son chakra concentré sous ses pieds. Qu'un subterfuge aussi classique fonctionne était presque inadmissible. Un malheureux clone envoyé semer le trouble à l'endroit le plus évident et ils courent tous après la balle comme de bons toutous… Lamentable de la part de Konoha. Mais fort avantageux pour elle ! Les gardes ayant décampés elle passa aisément de l'autre côté et s'empressa de rejoindre la cime ombragée des arbres. Elle fit là une pause pour observer ce qui se passait ensuite. Ils allaient vite comprendre, ils allaient vite se lancer à sa poursuite en dehors du village. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder.

Elle allait pour repartir quand un bruit la fit se figer. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Tous ses sens cherchaient activement qui ou quoi venait de bruisser des feuilles près d'elle. Sa respiration coupée. D'un seul coup, tel un éclair qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, une forme blanche sortit des buissons lui sautant littéralement au cou. Elle cria plus par surprise que par peur. Elle allait pour balancer son éventail sur la chose qui la plaquait au sol la mettant dans un danger crucial d'autant qu'elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait quand un gémissement lui parvint. Elle s'apaisa, un peu. C'était un couinement qu'elle connaissait. Ou du moins, qu'elle associait plutôt bien avec ce poil blanc et doux qui la couvrait. L'une de ses mains tenait toujours son éventail, l'autre libre rencontra quelque chose d'humide et de frais.

- Akamaru !

Il aboya pour toute réponse. Le gros chien se mit alors à la lécher de tous les côtés. Contrairement à Kiba, elle trouvait cela très désagréable et se débâti comme elle pu contre la peluche incroyablement lourde. Elle parvint à se dégager et se redresser un peu. Elle vit alors correctement l'animal. Il la fixait. Elle aussi. Incrédule de le trouver là. Elle réfléchit, il n'avait pas été tué. Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Il avait disparut de ses souvenir en même temps que Kiba. Certainement resté sur l'île comme elle, survivant et rapatrié par les Anbu. L'intensité qu'elle trouva dans son regard de chien lui fit douter de son état mental.

- Rentre donc chez toi boule de poil. Moi j'y retourne.

Il grogna, menacent pour toute réponse. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

Cette fois il aboya. Elle crut comprendre.

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il se mit alors à aboyer joyeusement, remuant la queue et l'invitant presque déjà à se lever à le suivre. Genre… Pensa-t-elle. Mais après tout, Kiba avait toujours dit que ce chien était aussi intelligent qu'un homme. De la part de l'idiot en fourrure, Temari avait toujours pensé que ça ne serait pas bien compliqué d'égaler le niveau du maître. Peut être était-ce plus que cela. Plus vrai. Lui aussi était seul à présent. Il voulait certainement retrouver son maître. Comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Ou alors il lui faisait juste la fête parce qu'il était content de trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Un aboiement grave la rappela à l'ordre. De nouveau, l'air sérieux du chien lui fit se demander si elle n'était pas folle à prêter des intentions aussi humaines à un animal. Pourtant il semblait comprendre et, pire, anticiper sur ce qu'elle ne disait même pas. Finalement elle sourit. Elle qui voulait partir seule et n'impliquer personne…

Aller viens sac à puce. Au moins, on sera deux.


End file.
